REGRET
by Soororo
Summary: Minseok hamil anak Jongdae, tapi, jongdae mencintai Yixing. Keluarganya juga. CHENMIN. EXO, Suju fanfiction. GS. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Regret

.

.

.

.

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Minseok hamil anak Jongdae, tapi, jongdae mencintai Yixing. Keluarganya juga. EXO, Suju fanfiction. GS. DLDR.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

Yoho! Soororo di sini. Aku dapet ide buat ff ini waktu lagi nulis ffku yang lost. Jadi, nanti mungkin akan ada sedikit sambungan(?) sama lost.

Oya, buat judul dan cerita yang gak nyambung, aku minta maaf, ya?

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regret

Tangan Minseok bergetar memegang kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Ajusshi, ini..."Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Kau harus memberitahu appa dari bayi itu, seokki. Dia harus bertanggung jawab."Ucap dokter bername tag 'Choi Siwon' tersebut.

Oh, tidak. Minseok tidak bisa memberitahu appa bayi ini. Tidak bisa. Namja itu tidak mencintai Minseok. Namja itu mencintai yeoja lain. Teman Minseok.

"Kau tidak mungkin berpikiran untuk menggugurkan bayimu, kan?"Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya. Minseok menggeleng. Yeoja chubby itu tidak sampai hati kalau harus membunuh seorang bayi yang bahkan melihat dunia saja belum, terlebih lagi itu bayinya sendiri. Darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Ajusshi, aku mohon, jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku akan menceritakannya sendiri saat aku siap."Mohon Minseok. Siwon menghela nafasnya. Kalau Minseok bukan putri dari almarhum sahabatnya, kim kyuhyun, dia pasti sudah memberitahu jongwoon, paman Minseok, yang sekarang merawatnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan siap? Saat bayimu lahir? Atau saat bayimu sudah bisa memanggil namamu?"Tanya siwon. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan banyak hal dari jongwoon. Si pemilik cafe tersebut bisa mengorek informasi apapun saat mencium gelagat yang tidak beres. Instingnya kuat.

"Tidak, tidak akan lama. Aku akan memberitahu appa bayi ini dulu. Saat sudah ketemu jalan keluarnya, aku akan memberitahu mereka. Aku mohon, ajusshi, jangan beritahu mereka."Minseok menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Siwon menghela nafas lagi. Ia menyayangi Minseok seperti ia menyayangi putrinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak pada gadis berpipi bakpau tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada pamanmu yang selalu ingin tahu. Tapi, besar kemungkinan, kalau pada akhirnya aku akan memberitahukan soal hal ini. Kau tahu sendiri, pamanmu bisa menjadi seorang detektif profesional kalau sudah tertarik pada satu hal."Minseok mengangguk. Mata almondnya menyimpan kepercayaan yang besar pada siwon.

"Gomawo ajusshi."Ucap Minseok. Siwon mengangguk. Minseok bangun dari tempat duduknya, membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan siwon.

"Kyu, gadismu sudah dewasa. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya menikah, ya? Pergi secepat itu."Ucap siwon sambil memandang foto yang menampilkan dirinya bersama seorang namja lain. "Gadis kecilmu mendapat masalah, kyu. Dia hamil sebelum menikah. Sepertinya bukan namja yang baik. Gadismu terlihat takut saat aku bilang dia harus memberitahukan kepada appa dari bayinya. Gadismu sudah semester akhir, kyu. Semoga dia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Oh, iya, titip salam untuk min bunnymu."Siwon tersenyum. Ia merindukan pasangan evil-bunny itu.

.

"Dae, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"Minseok mendekati jongdae yang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja di sebuah kedai es krim.

"Mau bicara apa, min? Aku sedang sibuk."Ucap jongdae tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Dae, aku mohon. Ini sangat penting."Paksa Minseok.

"Ayolah, xiumin, kau lihat, aku sedang sibuk. Kedaiku baru buka, kalau kau terus menggangguku, kau malah menambah pekerjaanku."Jongdae menatap Minseok kesal. Xiumin, nama kecil Minseok. Jongdae selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

"5 menit."Jongdae mendesah pelan. Lalu mengangguk. Minseok tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada apa?"Tanya jongdae. Minseok mengambil sebuah amplop kecil dari tasnya, lalu menyerahkan amplop itu pada jongdae. Jongdae memandang amplop tersebut dan Minseok bergantian.

"Baca isinya."Ucap Minseok. Jongdae mengambil amplop tersebut, lalu membukanya dan mengambil isinya. Mata jongdae melebar saat membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Kau..."Jongdae menghentikan kata katanya. Minseok hamil. Yah, jongdae memang pernah melakukannya dengan Minseok beberapa kali. Gadis bakpau itu menyukainya. Mencintainya malah. Dia menuruti apapun kata jongdae. Termasuk saat jongdae memintanya.

"Aku takut, dae. Bagaimana, ini?"Minseok hampir menangis.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Gugurkan, bodoh!"Sentak jongdae. Untung saja jongdae sempat menarik Minseok ke ruang pegawai, jadi, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kata katanya.

"Tapi, dae, aku tidak mau menggugurkannya."Minseok memegangi perutnya yang masih datar.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku menikahimu?"Minseok mengangguk. "Shirreo! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan yixing. Zhang yi xing."Ucap jongdae dengan penuh penekanan. Minseok menangis. Ia tahu, ia akan berakhir seperti ini, hamil dan mendapat penolakan dari jongdae.

"Aku mohon, dae."Minseok menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Waktu 5 menitmu sudah habis. Gugurkan saja bayinya. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengamu."Jongdae meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terpaku. Jadi, begini akhirnya? Ia harus membunuh bayi yang belum genap sebulan ini?

.

Minseok berjalan dengan malas. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia kalut. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada paman bibinya? Minseok merasa sudah cukup merepotkan dengan tinggal bersama mereka sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat ia masih sekolah dasar. Sekarang, ia malah hamil di luar nikah. Oh, Minseok merasa sangat kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri.

"aku pu-"

"kim min seok. Jelaskan pada ajusshi apa yang terjadi?"yesung-paman Minseok- memotong ucapan Minseok. Minseok terdiam. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Seperti ada tombol 'pause' di tubuhnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ada bibinya-kim ryeowook- yang sedang menangis, di sebelahnya ada kai-sepupunya- yang sedang membaca selembar kertas entah apa, di sebelah kai ada siwon. Sejak kapan siwon ada di sana? Oh tidak! Jangan bilang siwon mengatakannya.

"sudah ajusshi bilang, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu."ucap siwon. Minseok masih dalam freeze mode nya. yesung menatap Minseok dengan tatapan dingin. Ia tidak marah pada Minseok. Hanya merasa kecewa.

"ajusshi…"lirih Minseok. Airmatanya sudah mengalir. Ia tidak tega melihat ryeowook yang sudah ia anggap ummanya sendiri menangis tersedu seperti itu. "mianhae…"lirihnya. Minseok menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di lantai. Ia menangis. Ia sangat lelah. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia lalui. Mulai dari kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mangandung, penolakan jongdae, kemarahan yesung, tangisan ryeowook. Minseok ingin tenggelam saja rasanya.

Air wajah yesung melembut. Bagaimanapun Minseok sudah ia anggap seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Minseok lalu memeluknya. "siapa?"tanya yesung. Minseok menggeleng. Ia masih menangis.

"dia hanya bayiku."jawab Minseok di sela tangisnya. Yesung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Minseok tidak pernah membawa anak laki laki ke rumah kecuali kris, sahabatnya di sekolah, dan juga sehun, yang datang bersama luhan-sahabat Minseok- untuk menjemputnya berlibur ke pulau jeju. Sudah, tidak ada lagi. Minseok tidak terlalu dekat dengan banyak namja. Hanya suho, yang yesung ketahui sudah memiliki yeojachingu, dan jongdae, putra dari kangin, salah satu sahabatnya.

"istirahatlah noona. Kau terlihat lelah."kai membantu Minseok berdiri. Minseok lemas. Ia hampir saja jatuh kalau kai tidak menahannya. Kai yang menyadari bahwa tubuh minseok sangat lemah saat ini, segera menggendong Minseok. Kai menyayangi Minseok seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Kai anak tunggal, ia kesepian sampai orangtuanya datang dengan membawa Minseok yang menangis karena kedua orangtuanya baru saja meninggal. Dan kai menemukan hal lain dari Minseok. Kehadiran seorang kakak. Dengan segala kelembutan dan kehangatannya.

"gomawo, kai."ucap Minseok saat kai merebahkannya di tempat tidur. Kai tersenyum sambil memakaikan Minseok selimut. Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang Minseok. Ia memandang miris pada Minseok yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Minseok mengandung. Minseok baru saja menyelesaikan skripsinya. ia bilang, ia akan bekerja setelah wisuda. Tapi, kalau seperti ini, apa Minseok bisa bekerja nantinya?

"noona."panggil kai. Minseok membuka matanya perlahan. "appa bayi itu… siapa?"tanya kai. Minseok tersenyum.

"dia bayiku, kai."jawab Minseok.

"tapi, noona, tidak mungkin, kan, nonna hamil tanpa ada yang melakukan itu pada noona."tanya kai. Oh, tentu kai mengerti soal hal ini, lihat saja tumpukan kaset di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"soal itu… noona tidak tahu."

"noona melakukannya dengan banyak namja? Ya tuhan, noona, aku pikir kau… auw! Noona, kenapa memukulku!"kai mengusap kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Minseok.

"jaga ucapanmu!"Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kai tersenyum.

"lalu? Noona di perkosa?"tanya kai. Minseok menggeleng.

Minseok tidak tahu ia di perkosa atau apa. Yang ia ingat, ia di ajak luhan untuk pergi ke sebuah club milik kenalannya. Saat ia sampai di sana, ternyata ada kris, sehun dan jongdae. Mereka menghabiskan malam mereka di sana. Mereka semua mabuk. Minseok tidak ingat apapun kecuali ia bangun hanya dengan selembar selimut yang menutupi badannya dan jongdae yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Semenjak kejadian itu, jongdae sering memintanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut lagi.

.

"seokki…"luhan berdiri di depan kamar Minseok.

"lu…"Minseok menatap luhan yang wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya ia menangis. "masuklah."Minseok merentangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan menghambur memeluk Minseok. Luhan kembali menangis. "uljima… aku yang punya masalah, kenapa kau yang menangis, lu?"

"bodoh! Kau yang mempunyai masalah, kenapa tidak menangis?"tanya luhan. Minseok terkekeh mendengar ucapan luhan di tengah tangisnya.

"aku sudah cukup menangis kemarin. Kau tahu dari mana?"tanya Minseok. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"kai menelfonku. Aku benar benar terkejut. Siapa ayahnya? Jongdae?"tanya luhan. Minseok mengedikkan bahunya. "kau pernah melakukannya dengan yang lain?"tanya luhan. Minseok menoyor kepala luhan.

"kau ini! namjachingu saja aku tidak punya."ucap Minseok.

"lalu? Siapa? Jongdae?"tanya luhan. Minseok kembali mengedikkan bahunya. Luhan menghela nafas. Minseok memang bukan tipe yeoja nakal yang sering tidur dengan banyak namja. Minseok hanya pernah melakukannya dengan jongdae saat ia mabuk malam itu, dan beberapa kali sesudahnya. Jongdae memanfaatkan perasaan Minseok padanya. hanya jongdae saja, setahu luhan. "kau sudah menemuinya?"tanya luhan. Ekspresi wajah Minseok seketika berubah. Ia kembali teringat ucapan jongdae.

"sudah, kemarin sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku menemuinya."

"lalu?"

"dia bilang aku harus menggugurkan kandunganku."jawab Minseok. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"KAU GILA?!"serunya. Minseok menatap luhan yang tampak marah.

"kami melakukannya karena mabuk, lu. Tidak karena saling menginginkan."jawab Minseok. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"mabuk apanya? Jongdae masih sadar, bodoh! Dia sendiri yang membawamu ke hotel. Dan lagi, kau tidak hanya melakukannya sekali, seokki! Dia sering memintamu! Ya tuhan, jongdae! Aku membencimu! Aku harus menenui bebek kurus itu."luhan keluar dari kamar Minseok. Minseok mencoba mengejar, namun rasa mual datang menyerangnya. Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar luhan. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi.

Hoek. Minseok muntah. Hanya cairan kuning. Minseok tidak memakan apapun sejak semalam. Jelas saja hanya cairan kuning yang keluar. Samar samar terdengar suara ribut di luar. Oh, pasti luhan memberitahukan soal ayah dari bayinnya.

"noona…"kai memanggil Minseok. Minseok baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "appa memanggilmu."ucapnya. Minseok mengangguk. Ia mengikuti kai menuju ruang tengah. Di sana ada luhan, ryeowook, sehun, kris, dan yesung. Minseok memilih duduk di sebelah ryeowook. Ia memeluk lengan ryeowook. Ryeowook mengelus tangan Minseok yang memeluknya.

"jongdae…"ucap yesung. Minseok masih terdiam. Ia takut, yesung selalu seperti ini kalau marah. Kata katanya tidak penuh. Tapi, semuanya mengerti apa maksudnya. "aku sudah menghubungi kangin. Dia dan keluarganya masih dalam perjalanan kemari."ucap yesung. Minseok terkejut. Ia memandang yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "kita akan membicarakan soal pernikahan kalian."ucapnya. mata Minseok melebar. Pernikahan? Ia akan menikah dengan jongdae?

"ajusshi, jongdae tidak mencintaiku."ucap Minseok. Yesung memandang Minseok dingin.

"lalu? Kau mengandung anak jongdae! Masalah cinta, bisa di urus nanti. Yang penting, bayimu lahir dengan berstatus memiliki appa yang jelas."jawab yesung. Wajah Minseok berubah menjadi muram. "Minseok, bukan kami tidak mau merawatmu lagi, tapi, bagaimanapun, kau mengandung anak jongdae. Kalian harus menikah. Jongdae harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya."ucapan yesung melembut. Minseok masih diam. Ia memeluk lengan ryeowook erat.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar suara ketukan. Minseok membeku. Ia tidak siap . ia takut melihat ekspresi wajah keluarga jongdae. Ia tahu keluarga jongdae menginginkan yixing untuk menjadi menantu mereka. Yixing, zhang yixing, salah satu sahabat Minseok. Seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Anak yang pintar dan cantik. Lembut juga. Banyak yang menyukainya. Minseok tahu itu. keluarga jongdae menginginkan yixing, bukan yang lain, termasuk Minseok.

Kai berjalan membuka pintu. Kangin dan keluarganya masuk. Yesung menyambut kangin. Kangin membalas sambutan yesung. Mereka tetap terlihat baik walaupun mereka mendapat masalah.

"jadi…"kangin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memandang Minseok yang sejak tadi memeluk lengan ryeowook. "kapan kalian akan menikah?"tanya kangin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yosh!

Soororo di sini.

Seperti yang udah aku bilang tadi, aku dapet idenya waktu lagi nulis ffku yang lost.

Aku juga lagi nulis ff lain, yah, masih seputar lost juga. tapi, main castnya, chanbaek. Mungkin ada yang mau? Tinggalin Pesan kalian di review, ne?

Jangan lupa tinggalin review, ne?

Biar cepet update juga


	2. Chapter 2

Regret

.

.

.

.

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Minseok hamil anak Jongdae, tapi, jongdae mencintai Yixing. Keluarganya juga. EXO, Suju fanfiction. GS. DLDR.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

Yoho! Soororo di sini. Aku sempet sempetin update, ini, sebelum balik ke kota perantauan, dan agak susah dapetin waktu buat internetan. Belum lagi UTS ku yang udah membayangi(maaf, curhat)

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regret

.

.

.

"jadi…"kangin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memandang Minseok yang sejak tadi memeluk lengan ryeowook. "kapan kalian akan menikah?"tanya kangin. Minseok masih diam. Jongdae apalagi.

"apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"tanya kai. Ia sadar, ia masih kecil. Tapi, sepertinya Minseok dan Jongdae merasa seperti itu.

"tidak. Kalau sekarang terlalu cepat, lalu, kapan mereka akan menikah? Saat bayi Minseok sudah lahir?"tanya yesung. Kai terdiam. Benar saja, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menikah. "aku tidak mengharapkan pesta yang terlalu besar. Cukup keluarga saja yang datang. Yang penting maknanya, bukan pestanya."ucap yesung sambil memandang Minseok. Bukannya yesung pelit, tapi, bukan tradisi keluarga mereka untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Apalagi keadaan Minseok yang sudah hamil. Kasihan bayinya kalau Minseok kelelahan.

"jadi, xiumin, Jongdae, kalian bisa memilih tanggal pernikahan kalian. Bulannya, sudah aku putuskan, bulan depan."ucap kangin. Minseok dan Jongdae mengangkat kepala mereka. Bulan depan?

"sebaiknya kalian berjalan jalan. Jongdae, ajak xiumin keluar. Dia butuh udara segar."ucap leeteuk. Umma Jongdae. Jongdae hanya mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Minseok.

"hei, hati hati. Dia sedang mengandung."luhan mengingatkan. Jongdae tidak mendengarkan.

.

"puas kau?"tanya Jongdae dengan nada kasar. Minseok hanya menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saat ini mereka berada di tengah kota. Jongdae meminggirkan mobilnya. Mereka berhenti tanpa keluar dari mobil.

"aku tidak memaksamu. Aku tahu kau mencintai yixing. Kita bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita."ucap Minseok.

"lalu di bunuh oleh appaku? Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan menikahimu. Menunggu sampai bayi itu lahir, lalu menceraikanmu, dan kembali pada yixing. Sudah, itu saja."ucap Jongdae. Minseok hanya diam. Ia tahu, akan seperti itu. tanpa Jongdae mengatakannya, ia sudah tahu kalau Jongdae akan menceraikannya nanti.

"baiklah."lirih Minseok.

"yixing, dia akan ke china untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya."ucap Jongdae. "aku rasa waktunya pas. Saat kau melahirkan, yixing akan kembali ke korea, saat proses perceraian kita selesai, yixing sudah bekerja di sini. aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi."

Hati Minseok sakit. Bagaimanapun ia mencintai Jongdae. Walaupun ia akan menikah dengan Jongdae, ia tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali. Ia ingin menikah dengan Jongdae karena Jongdae mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Jongdae. Bukan karena paksaan. Ia ingin menikah karena cinta, seperti appa dan ummanya, paman bibinya.

"aku akan membantumu."jawab Minseok. Jongdae tersenyum, bagaimanapun Minseok sahabatnya. Jongdae sering bercerita kepada Minseok soal yixing.

.

"whuah, seokki, kau cantik sekali!"pekik luhan saat melihat Minseok mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Minseok hanya tersenyum. ia gugup. Sangat gugup. Hari ini hari pernikahannya.

"lu, aku takut."Minseok memelas. Luhan tersenyum.

"kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali, seokki. Sudahlah."luhan menepuk pundak Minseok yang tidak tertutup.

"lu…"

"noona, ayo. Yang lain sudah siap."kai masuk ke kamar Minseok.

"hei, bocah gelap! Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar mempelai wanita!"seru luhan. Kai cemberut saat mendengar luhan memanggilnya 'bocah gelap'.

"terserah, lah, noona. Seokki noona, kajja."kai menggandeng tangan Minseok. Minseok hanya tertawa melihat luhan dan kai. Mereka tidak pernah akur.

"pelan pelan, bodoh! Kalau seokki tersandung bagaimana? Aduh, kau ini!"luhan menoyor kepala kai berkali kali. Sedangkan kai hanya menggerutu. Minseok? Rasa gugupnya sedikit menghilang melihat kai dan luhan yang menurutnya lucu.

.

Minseok merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat lelah. Tubuhnya jadi lebih mudah lelah semenjak ia mengandung. Make upnya baru saja ia hapus. Sekarang Jongdae sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama adiknya, Jonghyun, menonton tv.

Drrt drrt. Sohee calling.

"yeoboseyo? Wayeo sohee ah."

"dasar bakpau nakal! Kenapa menikah tidak memberitahuku?!"seru sohee. Minseok menjauhkan handphonenya. Sepupunya satu itu memang sangat cerewet.

"mian. Rencana pernikahannya mendadak. Aku dengar kau juga sedang ujian. Jadi aku tidak membertahumu. Siapa yang memberitahumu?"tanya Minseok.

"kkamJong mengunggah foto pernikahanmu ke jejaring sosial. Aku merindukanmu, seokki."sohee mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Minseok tersenyum. "nado."

"eh, baozi, suamimu seperti apa?"tanya sohee.

"kau mengenalnya. Jongdae."

"Jongdae? Jongdae? Ya tuhan, kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya di foto!"sohee mendramatisir.

"kau berlebihan."

"hahaha, kalian bulan madu di china saja. Aku merindukan kalian."

"ahni, sepertinya kami tidak bulan madu."

"haah, pasti namja tua berkepala besar yang pelit itu, yang melarangmu."

"bukan, memang aku tidak mau, sohee." 'Jongdae pasti juga tidak mau.' Batin Minseok.

"haah, ya sudah. Kabari aku kalau kalian ke china. Aku sangat rindu pada kalian."ucap sohee. "oh, iya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

"terimakasih."

Pip. Minseok menjauhkan handphonenya. Ia baru menyadarinya. Ia tidak merencanakan bulan madu dengan Jongdae.

"min?"panggil Jongdae. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae yang berjalan mendekat. "jaljayo."Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus. Minseok memandang wajah namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Minseok sangat mencintai Jongdae. Namja dengan suara indahnya. Minseok menyukai segala hal yang ada dalam diri Jongdae. Kelembutannya, keramahannya, suara indahnya. Semuanya.

.

Semuanya berjalan baik. Leeteuk memperlakukan Minseok dengan baik. Hanya leeteuk. Yeoja berwajah malaikat itu belaku baik. Tidak dengan suami dan anak anaknya. Kangin selalu berlaku dingin pada Minseok. Jonghyun, dia memang tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berlaku baik pada Minseok. Jongdae? Dia lebih memilih untuk mengurus kedai eskrimnya,

"umma, ini sayurnya."Minseok menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk pada leeteuk.

"gomawo xiumin ah."ucap leeteuk. Minseok tersenyum. keluarga Jongdae memanggilnya xiumin, nama kecilnya.

"umma, nanti aku harus ke siwon ajusshi."ucap Minseok. Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. "boleh aku mengajak Jongdae?"tanya Minseok. Leeteuk memandang Minseok. Kasihan juga menantunya ini. setiap hari, kemanapun ia pergi, Minseok selalu sendiri. Leeteuk sendiri tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Minseok. Ia masih menginginkan yixing.

"kalau Jongdae tidak sibuk."ucap leeteuk. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Percuma ia bilang iya kalau Jongdae menolak. Yang ada malah Jongdae akan marah padanya.

"baiklah, umma, aku pergi dulu."Minseok baengkit dari kursinya. Agak sulit, perutnya sudah mulai membuncit.

.

"dae, mau ya?"pinta Minseok. Jongdae sedang melayani pembelinya.

"aku sedang sibuk."ucap Jongdae.

"dae, aku mohon. Hanya sekali ini."Minseok menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Jongdae memandang Minseok sebentar, lalu menghela nafas.

"baiklah, tunggu kedai tutup."ucap Jongdae. Minseok tersenyum. Jongdae terdiam. Entah kenapa ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang terasa tersengat. Ia tidak pernah melihat Minseok tersenyum seperti itu. ia terlihat… err… cantik?

"dae, aku boleh membeli bakpau itu? aku ingin sekali."tanya Minseok. Jongdae hanya menghela nafas. Minseok memang tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya. Baru kali ini.

.

"jadi bagaimana, ajusshi? Jenis kelaminnya sudah kelihatan?"tanya Minseok antusias. Siwon tersenyum.

"bayimu laki laki."jawab siwon. Minseok memekik senang. Jongdae hanya memandang Minseok. Entah kenapa ia merasa ikut senang.

"benarkah? Wah, pasti nanti bayiku tampan."ucap Minseok.

"kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu."ucap siwon. "masalah makan, kau tidak pilih pilih, kan?"tanya siwon. Ia memang sengaja tidak bertanya pada Jongdae. Percuma, ia tahu apa yang Jongdae dan keluarganya rencanakan.

"tidak. Aku tidak pilih pilih. Barusan aku makan bakpau yang aku beli di jalan."jawab Minseok. Pletak! Siwon memukul kepala Minseok dengan ballpoin.

"kau ini, tidak pilih pilih, bukan berarti kau boleh jajan sembarangan. Perhatikan juga gizi dan kebersihannya!"omel siwon. Minseok hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongdae tersenyum melihat ingkah imut Minseok.

"iya iya. Ajusshi cerewet."gerutu Minseok. Siwon mendelik. "kami pulang dulu,ajusshi."pamit Minseok.

"Jongdae, kalalu boleh, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar. Seokki, kau mau, kan, menunggu kami di luar?"tanya siwon seraya tersenyum manis.

"haah, iya iya. Aku juga tidak akan mengerti, pembicaraan antar pria."Minseok keluar ruangan siwon sambil menggerutu. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat tingkah Minseok. Minseok bukan anak yang manja, ia hanya akan bertingkah manja pada siwon dan istrinya, kibum.

"ada apa?"tanya Jongdae.

"kau masih dengan pendirian awalmu?"tanya siwon.

"maksud ajusshi?"

"kau masih akan menceraikan Minseok setelah Minseok melahirkan?"tanya siwon.

"masih."

"kau tidak takut menyesal?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kehilangan itu sakit, dae. Aku dan kibum juga menikah bukan karena cinta. Kami di jodohkan. Awalnya aku menolak kehadiran kibum. Aku menyukai yeoja lain. Sama sepertimu. Sampai akhirnya, kami hampir bercerai. Saat itulah aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintai kibum."

"maksud ajusshi…"

"pikirkan ulang. Kau sudah 4 bulan bersamanya. Minseok anak yang baik. Aku yakin dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau akan kehilangan dia nanti."ucap siwon. Jongdae masih terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"baiklah, akan aku pikirkan ulang."jawab Jongdae. Siwon tersenyum.

.

"huh, dasar kuda!"gerutu Minseok. Ia berjalan berkeliling rumah sakit sembari menunggu siwon dan Jongdae di dalam.

"Minseok?"panggil sebuah suara.

"yi? Kau sedang apa di sini?"tanya Minseok.

"aku? Aku baru saja melakukan wawancara. Aku akan bekerja di sini. kau hamil? Kapan menikah? Kenapa tidak meberitahuku?"tanya yixing. Minseok terdiam. Keluarga Jongdae memang merahasiakan pernikahan Minseok dan Jongdae dari yixing.

"aa… ah.. nee. Hehe, pernikahannya mendadak."jawab Minseok gugup.

"jinjja?" Minseok mengangguk. "suamimu mana?"tanya yixing.

"dia… err… dia tidak ikut."Minseok berbohong.

"ah, jinja? Sudah berapa bulan?"

"lima. Ini sudah bulan ke lima."jawab Minseok.

"huah, Minseokki. Aku benar benar merindukan kalian."yixing memeluk Minseok.

"jinjja?"yixing mengangguk.

"aku merindukan kalian semua, luhan, sehun, yifan, Jongdae, semuanya."jawab yixing. Minseok tersenyum. "dan yang paling aku rindukan, suho."

"kau masih menyukai si pendek itu?"tanya Minseok. Yixing melotot saat Minseok memanggil namja yang ia sukai dengan sebutan pendek. "mian."lirih Minseok.

"seok-"

"xiumin."panggil Jongdae. Minseok dan yixing mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Jongdae. "yi?"

"Jongdae!"seru yixing sambil tersenyum. Jongdae memandang Minseok marah. Ia mengira Minseok telah memberitahukan pernikahan mereka pada yixing. Jongdae menghampiri Minseok lalu menariknya pulang. "dae!"panggil yixing. Jongdae tidak mendengarkan. Ia terlalu marah pada Minseok. Ia tidak memperdulikan Minseok yang kesusahan berjalan dengan perutnya yang membuncit.

BRAK! Jongdae memukul meja makan dengan keras.

"apa maksudmu, hah?"bentak Jongdae. Minseok menundukkan kepalanya takut. ia takut melihat Jongdae yang sedang marah.

"aku tidak mengatakan apapun."ucap Minseok.

PLAK! Jongdae menampar Minseok. Minseok meringis. Pipinya terasa panas. perih.

"kau memang sengaja mengajakku ke rumah sakit karena ingin memberi tahukan soal pernikahan kita pada yixing, kan?"bentaknnya lagi. Minseok masih menunduk. "jangan harap aku akan berubah pikiran. Aku tetap akan menceraikanmu setelah kau melahirkan."air mata Minseok menetes. Hatinya sakit setiap kali mengingat hal itu. Jongdae akan menceraikannya setelah ia melahirkan.

"mian."ucap Minseok di sela tangisannya. Hati Jongdae mencelos melihat Minseok menangis. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa bersalah. Minseok bangun dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan buruk semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit tempo hari. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan senyum leeteuk. Ia berubah menjadi ibu mertua yang jahat. Setiap hari ia hanya marah marah pada Minseok. Kangin tidak jauh berbeda. Minseok yang biasanya membuatkan kangin kopi setiap paginya, jadi takut untuk mendekat pada kangin. Kangin pernah hampir menyiramnya dengan kopi yang masih panas gara gara kopi buatan Minseok menurutnya tidak enak. Jonghyun, sebenarnya ia tidak ada masalah apa apa dengan Minseok. Hanya beberapa kali Minseok hampir terjatuh karena Jonghyun entah sengaja atau tidak, menjegalnya. Jongdae, setiap malam, sepulang dari kedai, pasti ia marah marah. Memaki Minseok. Seperti malam ini.

PLAK! Jongdae menampar Minseok. Minseok kembali menangis.

"dasar yeoja sialan! Kenapa kau tidak menyusul orangtuamu saja ke neraka sana? Kenapa malah membuat keluargaku menderita? Mereka menginginkan yixing sebagai menantu mereka! Bukan kau! Yeoja tengik! Kenapa kau bilang aku yang menghamilimu, hah? Kau yeoja sialan! Pasti banyak namja lain yang menidurimu! Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Ada apa, dae?"Tanya Minseok. Jongdae mendelik.

"kalau sampai yixing tidak mau kembali padaku saat aku sudah menceraikanmu, kau dan bayimu akan ku bunuh."ucap Jongdae. Mata Minseok melebar. Ada apa lagi ini?

"dae…"

"hari ini yixing datang ke kedaiku. Dia bertanya soal pernikahan kita. Jangan katakan apapun, arra?"perintah Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk takut.

.

"seokki, besok jalan jalan, nee~"pinta luhan.

"ya tuhan. Perutku sudah membuncit begini, kau masih mengajakku jalan jalan?"miseok menatap luhan tidak percaya.

"seokki sayang, usia kandunganmu sudah sembilan bulan. Kau bahkan popok saja, belum membelinya."ucap luhan.

"ah, itu… aku lupa."ucap Minseok.

"kau memang tidak mengingatnya, Minseok. Hah, benar benar tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan dari mereka."ucap luhan.

"tapi, lu. Aku tidak punya uang."Minseok menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar benar tidak berpenghasilan saat ini. ia sudah tidak meminta uang dari yesung lagi semenjak menikah, keluarga Jongdae juga tidak pernah memberinya uang. Untuk susu ibu hamilnya, dan biaya untuk senam hamil, siwon yang membayarnya.

"aku yang traktir."

"shirreo!"tolak Minseok.

"tidak ada penolakan nyonya baozi! Besok aku jemput. Aku tidak mau keponakan tersayangku ini telanjang nantinya."luhan mengusap perut Minseok.

"tapi, luu~"luhan menggeleng.

Luhan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "A… A… A… tidak, Minseokki. Kau harus ikut denganku besok. Tidak ada penolakan."

"hah, terserah padamu saja, rusa."luhan nyengir mendengar ucapan Minseok.

.

"umma, nanti siang, luhan akan menjemputku."ucap Minseok sambil memijat kaki leeteuk.

"kau ini, kerjaannya setiap hari jalan jalan saja."jawab leeteuk dengan nada ketus.

"luhan yang mengajakku, umma."

"terserah kau saja, lah. Kau tidak kembali juga tidak apa apa."jawab leeteuk. Minseok masih memijat kaki leeteuk. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan ibu mertuanya. Tidak ingin menambah masalah.

Tok tok tok. Minseok bangun. Agak kesulitan. Perutnya sudah membesar. Agak berat juga.

"lu?"

"seokki, kajja."luhan mengamit lengan Minseok.

"sebentar, aku pamit dulu."Minseok kembali masuk. "umma, luhan sudah menjemputku. Aku berangkat dulu."pamit Minseok. Leeteuk hanya bergumam. Dia masih asik dengan majalanya.

.

"seokki, aku belum merasakan tanda tanda akan melahirkan?"tanya luhan.

"sudah. Beberapa kali dia menendang."jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"whuah, aku jadi ingin tahu rasanya."

"cepat susul aku."

"lalu, menurutmu, aku harus makan batu, setelahnya? Sehun masih kuliah, min."

"sehun sudah menjadi sarjana. Dia hanya tinggal mengejar gelar masternya. Dia sudah bisa bekerja. Suruh saja dia mengirimkan lamarannya, kemungkinan besar di terima, lu. Nilai sehun selalu tinggi."

"sehun tidak mau. Kasihan juga kalau ia kelelahan."

"ah, kalian ini."Minseok terdiam. Ia meringis kesakitan. "aah, luu…"miseok mencengkram jok kursinya.

"seokki, wayeo?"tanya luhan.

"ss… ssakit.. saakkiittt sekaliiih…"Minseok memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sesakit ini.

"ya tuhan, seokki! Ketubanmu sudah pecah!"seru luhan panik. Luhan segera membelokkan mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit.

"luu…"Minseok mengerang.

"sebentar lagi sampai, seokki. Sabar…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yohoo! Soororo di sini. updatenya cepet kali ini, Besok udah balik ke perantauan soalnya, agak sulit dapet Waktu buat internetan. Hehehe, sibuk soalnya.

Buat yang kemarin review, nanti aku balesin lewat pm aja, ya?

Jangan lupa reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Regret

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Minseok hamil anak Jongdae, tapi, jongdae mencintai Yixing. Keluarganya juga. EXO, Suju fanfiction. GS. DLDR.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

Yoho! Soororo di sini. aku kembali setelah bergelut dengan utsku yang cuman 4 hari dan mengenaskan iya, di sini nanti ada tokoh yang namanya chen. itu beda sama jongdae, kok. aku cuman kehabisan nama aja. jadi aku tulis namanya chen.

oh iya, buat yang bilang alurnya kecepetan. iya emang cepet. aku udah berusaha lambatin, tapi jadinya malah berbelit belit. dan ngubah alur. ya udah aku biarin kayak gini aja.

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regret

.

.

.

"sebentar lagi sampai, seokki. Sabar…"

.

Jongdae berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Ia baru saja mendapat telfon dari luhan kalau Minseok akan melahirkan.

"dae!"panggil luhan. Jongdae menghampiri luhan.

"mana xiumin?"tanya jongdae. Luhan menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"dia ada di dalam."jongdae mendekati pintu itu. saat ia akan membuka pintu itu, pintu itu terbuka.

"ah, kau sudah ada di sini. dae, cepat masuk. Minseok membutuhkanmu."ucap kibum, dokter yang membantu Minseok melahirkan.

"aah, ss..saakiit.."Minseok meringis kesakitan.

"seokki sayang, jongdae sudah datang."kibum mengusap rambut Minseok.

"aahk, umma… sssakkitt…"Minseok meringis.

"uisa, pembukaan lengkap."ucap seorang perawat. Kibum segera mendekati bagian bawah Minseok.

"baiklah, dae, kau tahan Minseok. Seokki sayang, kalau kau merasakan kontraksi, dorong, dan tahan sampai hitungan ke sepuluh. Arra?"Minseok mengangguk. "baik, kapanpun kau siap, dorong."ucap kibum. Minseok merasakan kontraksi. Ia mulai mendorong, ia menggenggam tangan jongdae erat. "bagus, sayang, seperti itu! terus!"

Jongdae memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang berjuang. Ia tampak kelelahan dan kesakitan. Keringatnya mengalir dengan deras. Jongdae mulai mengerti apa yang siwon katakan. Sepertinya ia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceraikan Minseok.

"ayo Minseokki! Kepalanya sudah terlihat."seru kibum. Minseok kembali mendorong. Beberapa dorongan lagi dan…

Oekk.. oekk…

Terdengar suara tangisan seorang bayi. Minseok menangis melihat buah hatinya sudah lahir. Kibum menyerahkan bayi tersebut pada seorang perawat untuk di bersihkan. Minseok menatap bayinya tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, ia tertidur.

.

"eungh"lenguh Minseok. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"seokki."tersengar suara lebut milik ryeowook.

"ajhumma…"Minseok memeluk ryeowook. Ia sangat merindukan bibinya. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bertemu terakhir kali. "bayiku, mana?"tanya Minseok. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu di buka. Jongdae masuk dengan membawa bayi.

"zelo, say hai to your umma."ucap jongdae. Minseok menangis melihat jongdae yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Minseok mengulurkan kedua tangannya, jongdae memberikan bayinya pada Minseok.

"zelo? Itu namanya?"tanya Minseok. Jongdae tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Minseok memandang bayinya, lalu mengecupi wajah kecil zelo. "annyeong zelo-ya."ucap Minseok.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu di buka. Kangin dan leeteuk. Mereka membawa sebuah map. Mata Minseok melebar melihat map tersebut di serahkan padanya.

"ya ampun, kangin! Minseok baru saja melahirkan!"seru yesung.

"lalu?"tanya kangin dingin.

"beri dia sedikit waktu."jawab yesung.

"aku sudah memberinya waktu, hyung. 9 bulan. Sudah bagus aku tidak memberikan surat ini sebelum anak ini lahir."ucap kangin. Minseok menangis. Jongdae terdiam. Ia tidak ingin bercerai dengan Minseok.

"appa…"jongdae berusaha menenangkan appanya.

"cepat tandatangani."perintah kangin. Tangan Minseok bergetar menandatangani surat perceraiannya. "kau juga."ucap kangin pada jongdae.

"tapi, appa."

"cepat."perintah kangin. Jongdae mengehela nafas. Ia memandang Minseok yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk bayinya. Bayi mereka. "ambil barangmu secepatnya. Sampai jumpa di pengadilan."ucap kangin seraya keluar dari kamar rawat Minseok. Di ikuti leeteuk yang menggeret jongdae keluar.

Minseok masih menangis. Ryeowook memeluk Minseok. "uljima…"bisik ryeowook.

"kau masih memiliki kami, seokki."ucap luhan sambil ikut memeluk Minseok. Minseok mengangguk. Yesung mendekati Minseok lalu mengusap rambut Minseok.

"pergilah ke china. Temui pamanmu yang lain. Kau tidak merindukan sohee? Temui dia."ucap yesung. Minseok memandang yesung. "tenangkan dirimu di sana."ucapnya. Minseok mengangguk.

.

Minseok merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia sangat lelah. Putranya, junhong-ia mengganti nama zelo- baru saja bisa berjalan. Ya tuhan, kaki Minseok ingin patah rasanya.

"jie, junhong mana?"tanya sohee.

"dia tidur. Ah, lelah sekali, sohee."Minseok menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sohee terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"jie, baba memanggilmu."ucap sohee. Minseok yang baru saja memejamkan matanya, membuka matanya lagi. Lalu bangun.

"ada apa?"tanya Minseok. Sohee mengedikkan bahunya. Minseok berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia melihat seorang namja sedang duduk bersama pamannya, zhou mi. "ajusshi, ada apa?"tanya Minseok.

"ah, chen, ini keponakanku yang waktu itu aku ceritakan padamu."zhoumi memperkenalkan Minseok pada namja yang ada di depannya.

"chen imnida."chen membungkukkan badannya. Minseok membalas seadanya.

"Minseok imnida."

"Minseok, dia adalah salah satu mahasiwa ajusshi di kampus. Anaknya pintar, dia juga dari korea, sama sepertimu."ucap zhoumi.

Oh, tidak, jangan lagi. Semenjak perceraiannya dengan jongdae, Minseok pindah ke china. Dan semenjak saat itu jugalah, Minseok sering di jodohkan dengan banyak namja. Ah, kepala Minseok sampai pusing. Entah sudah berapa namja yang di kenalkan padanya. Mulai dari teman sohee kuliah, mahasiswa zhoumi-paman Minseok yang bekerja sebagai dosen-, sampai anak dari teman teman henry-istri zoumi-. Ah, Minseok benar benar pusing.

"Minseok-sshi, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan jalan."ajak chen. Minseok hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah. Mengejar junhong yang baru saja bisa berjalan itu sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi kekacauannya. Tapi, melihat tatapan dari pamannya, akhirnya Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan, chen-sshi."jawab Minseok.

"ya tuhan, kalian ini kaku sekali. Hilangkan embel embel sshi itu."zhoumi menepuk pundak Minseok dan chen. "aku pergi dulu, sebentar lagi aku harus mengajar. Chen, aku titip Minseok."ucap zhoumi. Chen mengangguk.

"kajja."chen menggandeng tangan Minseok.

"kita mau ke mana?"tanya Minseok. Sejak tadi chen hanya mengajaknya berkeliling dengan mobilnya.

"aku ingin makan eskrim. Kau mau?"tanya chen. Minseok terdiam. Ia teringat jongdae. Dia memiliki kedai es krim. Minseok merindukan jongdae. Minseok sudah tidak berharap apapun dari jongdae. Ia tahu bahwa jongdae mencintai yixing. Minseok cukup tahu diri. Sejak awal, dia tidak menginginkan pernikahannya dengan jongdae terjadi. Kalau bukan paksaan dari keluarga mereka, Minseok tidak akan mau menikah dengan jongdae. "ini."chen menyerahkan semangkuk eskrim pada Minseok. Eh? Sejak kapan mobil chen berhenti?

"ah, terimakasih."Minseok menerima eksrim yang ada di tangan chen.

"kau melamun, tadi. Ada masalah?"tanya chen.

"ahni, aku sedang memikirkan putraku."jawab Minseok.

"kau, sudah memiliki anak?"tanya chen. Minseok mengangguk. "ah, iya. Zhoumi seonsaeng pernah mengatakan hal itu. kenapa tadi tidak di ajak? Anak kecil kan, suka es krim?"

"dia sedang tidur. Anak itu sedikit hyperaktif. Baru saja dia selesai bermain."jawab Minseok. Chen mengangguk.

"pasti anakmu sangat lucu."Minseok mengangguk. "kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau bercerai dengan suamimu?"tanya chen.

"ah, itu… kami tidak cocok."jawab Minseok. Chen mengangguk.

"kau… kenapa tidak melanjutkan kuliahmu?"tanya chen.

"aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Anakku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Lagi pula, kalau aku kuliah, tidak ada yang menjaganya. Zhoumi ajusshi sibuk, henry ajhumma, butiknya sedang ramai ramainya, sohee, dia masih kuliah."jawab Minseok. Chen mengangguk.

"lalu… apa kau akan terus seperti ini?"tanya chen. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada chen. "kau tidak bekerja dan tidak kuliah. Setiap hari hanya merawat anakmu saja. Maksudku, apa tidak sebaiknya kau menikah saja? Setidaknya, statusmu jelas, kau ibu rumah tangga."

"soal itu…"Minseok terdiam. Benar juga apa kata chen. Ia hanya diam di rumah setiap harinya. Tidak kuliah, tidak juga bekerja. Benar saja, sebaiknya ia bekerja. Tapi, bekerja di mana? Lalu, junhong, siapa yang menjaga?

.

"aku pulang."seru Minseok. Terlihat seorang anak kecil berpipi gembil berlari ke arahnya. "aigoo, kau sudah bangun, rupanya."Minseok menggendong junhong lalu mengecupi pipi gembilnya. Junhong terkikik geli karena tingkah ummanya.

"noona."terdengar suara kai.

"kai? Kau sedang apa di sini?"tanya Minseok.

"berlibur."jawab kai enteng. "noona, kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa tidak memelukku?"kai merentangkan kedua tangannya. Minseok tersenyum lalu memeluk kai.

"kau bertambah tinggi."ucap Minseok. "appa dan ummamu ikut?"

"ikut. Mereka sedang beirtirahat."jawab kai sambil merebut junhong dari gendongan ummanya. "noona tadi jalan sama siapa?"tanya kai.

"ah, itu… mi ajusshi mengenalkanku pada salah satu mahasiswanya."jawab Minseok.

"oh, mencarikan appa baru untuk junhong?"tanya kai.

"aku tidak ingin menikah lagi, kai."

"tapi, noona, kau butuh seseorang yang bisa memberimu dan junhong perlindungan."

"ada kalian."

"tetap beda noona. Kalian butuh kepala keluarga."

"arraseo."Minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kai mengikutinya.

"aku pu- eh, kkamjong! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"seru sohee. Kai hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kedatangan saudara jauhnya tersebut.

"tadi."jawab kai seraya pergi ke kamar sambil membawa junhong.

"ish, kau ini. dasar kamjong menyebalkan!"seru sohee. Minseok hanya tersenyum.

Sohee dan kai menjadi saudara karena Minseok. Ryeowook, umma kai adalah adik sungmin, umma Minseok. Sedangkan zhoumi, appa sohee, adalah kakak dari kyuhyun, appa Minseok.

"min, kau sudah sampai."ryeowook keluar dari kamar tamu yang di tempatinya dengan yesung. Minseok mengangguk. Sohee sudah masuk kamar sejak tadi. "kau kenapa?"tanya ryeowook saat melihat Minseok yang tampak berfikir.

"aku, aku rasa, aku harus bekerja. Tidak enak terus menggantungkan hidup pada paman dan bibi."ucap Minseok.

"kau ini. kau sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri."ryeowook mengusap rambut kecoklatan Minseok.

"tapi, tetap saja. Aku tidak mungkin seperti ini terus. Aku akan bekerja."ucap Minseok.

"seokki sayang, junhong masih kecil."

"aku tahu…"Minseok menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar, junhong masih kecil. Ia bingung harus bagaimana kalau urusannya sudah junhong.

"nanti kita bicarakan lagi waktu makan malam."ucap ryeowook. Minseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

"jadi, seokki, kau ingin bekerja?"tanya zhoumi. Minseok mengangguk. "lalu junhong?"

"aku bingung. Bagaimana dengan junhong."jawab Minseok. Yesung menghela nafas.

"bekerjalah di café ku. Aku sedang kekurangan pegawai. Saat kau bekerja, kau bisa menitipkan junhong pada ryeowook. Dia tidak bekerja. Jadi, bisa menjaga junhong."ucap yesung.

"jadi, Minseok kembali ke korea?"tanya henry. Minseok mengangguk.

"aku juga sudah rindu suasana di seoul."jawab Minseok.

"baiklah, besok kau ikut kami saat kami kembali ke korea."ucap ryeowook. Minseok mengangguk.

.

"jadi, noona tidak tinggal bersama kami?"tanya kai saat mengantar Minseok ke sebuah apartement kecil yang baru saja ia beli.

"aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin menggantungkan hidupku pada orang lain."jawab Minseok. Kai hanya mengangguk. "kau mampirlah ke sini kalau rindu kami."ucap Minseok. Kai mengangguk lagi. Minseok tersenyum. ia tahu, kai ingin ia dan junhong tinggal bersamanya. Kai pasti kesepian selama ini.

"seokki!"pekik luhan.

"ah, lu! Ah, bogoshipoyo…"Minseok memeluk luhan.

"jadi, kau tinggal di sini, sekarang?"tanya luhan sambil memandang sekitarnya. Minseok mengangguk. "waah, ini junhong? Kau sudah besar."luhan menggedong junhong. Minseok tersenyum. "seokki, aku bawa junhong ke rumah, ya?"pinta luhan.

"eh? Untuk apa?"tanya Minseok.

"kau pasti sibuk dengan kepindahanmu. Kau juga harus menata barang barangmu, kan? Aku bawa junhong ke rumah, ya? Agar tidak mengganggumu."jawab luhan.

"hah, dasar rusa penculik. Pasti kau ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama junhong, kan?"ejek kai.

"memang. Lihat, ya tuhan, keponakanku ini lucu sekali."luhan mengecupi pipi gembil junhong.

"bawalah."ucap Minseok. Luhan memekik kesenangan. "kai, kau di sini saja, ya? Bantu noona."ucap Minseok. Kai hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

Tok tok tok.

"masuk."ucap seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas kertas di hadapannya.

"yi."ucap namja yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"ah, dae. Masuklah."yixing tersenyum pada jongdae. Jongdae masuk lalu duduk di kursi di depan meja yixing.

"ini, untukmu."ucap jongdae sambil memberikan seikat bunga pada yixing. Yixing tersenyum saat menerimanya.

"gomawo."

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

yohoo! soororo di sini!

update kali ini, sengaja nungguin uts selesai. dan, ini barusan aja selesai. hehe..

aku rencananya mau bikin ff yang lain. yang agak nyeleneh dikit.

ini on going, mungkin besok kalo gak lusa. asal ada konek internet cepet, pasti cepet update.

buat yang udah mau baca, makasih udah mau sempetin bacanya. apalagi reviewnya,

buat reviewnya, nanti aku balesin satu satu lewat pm, ya?

jangan lupa review yang ini juga. makin banyak review, makin cepet update.

soororo pamit dulu, pay!


	4. Chapter 4

Regret

.

.

.

.

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Minseok hamil anak Jongdae, tapi, jongdae mencintai Yixing. Keluarganya juga. EXO, Suju fanfiction. GS. DLDR.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum.

.

.

.

Yohoo! Soororo di sini.

Aku terharu banget liat reviewnya segitu.

Hikseu

Gak nyangka.

Bener. Ini aku usahain update secepet mungkin. Tapi apa daya, duit habis di akhir minggu melanda.

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regret

Tok tok tok.

"masuk."ucap seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas kertas di hadapannya.

"Yi."ucap namja yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"ah, Dae. Masuklah."Yixing tersenyum pada Jongdae. Jongdae masuk lalu duduk di kursi di depan meja Yixing.

"ini, untukmu."ucap jongdae sambil memberikan seikat bunga pada yixing. Yixing tersenyum saat menerimanya.

"gomawo."

"cheon. Aku harap suho tidak cemburu pada bunga itu."ucap chen. Yixing tersenyum.

"kau sudah tahu dia pasti cemburu, malah memberiku bunga."jawab yixing. "bagaimana, sudah ada kabar?"tanya yixing.

"aku dengar, keluarga pamannya baru saja pulang dari china."jawab jongdae.

"aku merindukan Minseok."ucap yixing.

"aku apalagi."jawab jongdae. Mereka tersenyum miris. Jongdae teringat bagaimana yixing membuatnya menyadari cintanya pada Minseok.

Flashback on

"permisi, nona, apa anda memesan bunga?"tanya seorang pria sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Si wanita yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"duduklah, dae."ucap yixing. Jongdae tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapan yixing. "kau ini. proses perceraianmu dengan Minseok baru selesai 2 bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang kau sudah merayuku?"tanya yixing heran.

"memang itu yang aku inginkan."jawab jongdae sambil tersenyum.

"dae, kau tahu kan, aku masih menginginkan suho. Bahkan yifan saja sudah tidak pernah mengejarku lagi. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak membuka hatimu untuk Minseok. Dia gadis yang baik, dae. Dia menuruti apapun perkataanmu, walaupun itu menyakitinya."ucap yixing. Senyum jongdae menghilang.

"kami sudah bercerai, yi."jawab jongdae.

"lalu, di mana masalahnya? Kalian hanya bercerai. Kalau begitu, dekati dia lagi, buat dia mau menikah denganmu lagi. Kali ini, atas dasar cinta, bukan paksaan."ucap yixing.

"keluargaku menginginkan kau untuk menjadi menantu mereka."

"benarkah? Lalu, kenapa leeteuk ajhuma bilang dia merindukan Minseok?"tanya yixing.

"maksudmu?"

"kemarin, aku datang ke rumahmu. Leeteuk ajhuma bilang dia tidak enak badan. Setelah memeriksanya, kami sempat berbincang sebentar. Kau tahu, leeteuk ajhuma bilang, dia merindukan Minseok."

"aku tidak tahu soal hal itu."Jongdae mengusap tengkuknya. Ia memilih memandangi lantai ruang kerja yixing saat ini. Menghindari tatapan interogasi yixing.

"aku rasa, keluarga kalian jatuh cinta pada Minseok setelah Minseok pergi. Minseok anak yang baik, dae. Dia pintar dan penurut. Dia juga sabar. Aku sampai kagum melihat betapa dia kuat menghadapi tingkah keluargamu. Bahkan dia menyembunyikan pernikahan kalian dariku, demi menjaga keadaan. Dia tidak ingin, statusmu sebagai mantan suaminya menghalangimu untuk mendekati aku. Dia baik sekali, dae. Dia rela berkorban demi kalian. Aku bisa lihat bagaimana ia menyayangi ummamu. Bagaimana dia menghormati appamu. Bagaimana baiknya dia memperlakukan adikmu, jonghyun. Dia memenuhi tugas tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dan menantu. Walau ia tahu, nantinya dia akan kau ceraikan. Aku tanya, apa yang pernah dia minta darimu?"tanya yixing.

Jongdae terdiam. Minseok tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya, kecuali… "dia pernah memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke siwon ajusshi, dia akan memeriksakan kandungannya."jawab jongdae.

"ya tuhan!"yixing menepuk dahinya. Ia benar benar terkejut mendengar jawaban jongdae. Yixing mendengus. Bagaimana ada orang sejening jongdae dan keluarganya? "itu kewajibanmu, kim jongdae! Hanya sekali?"tanya yixing. Jongdae mengangguk. Yixing menatap jongdae tidak percaya. "hah, aku kagum sekali pada anak itu. bagaimana bisa ia bertahan di keadaan seperti itu? jongdae, ini hamil pertamanya. Biasanya, seorang ibu muda yang hamil untuk pertama kalinya akan sangat manja pada suaminya."

"dia tidak pernah meminta apapun dari kami."Jawab jongdae sekenanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"ya tuhan. Minseok. Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"yixing menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya heran. "dan kau masih menceraikannya? Aku tanya, apa kau menemaninya saat dia melahirkan?"jongdae mengangguk.

"waktu itu, kibum ajhuma menyuruhku untuk masuk dan menemaninya."

"Jongdae, seharusnya kau tersentuh saat itu. dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi buah hati kalian. Dan kau, malah menceraikannya hari itu juga."jongdae terdiam. Ia ingat, saat itu, ia hampir membatalkan perceraiannya dengan Minseok.

"aku… entahlah."jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bingung. Harus ia akui ia merasa kehilangan sejak Minseok mulai mengemasi barang barangnya yang ada di kamar mereka. Banyak hal yang mulai berubah di rumahnya. Terlalu banyak.

"kau seharusnya sudah mulai merasa kehilangan saat ini, dae. Dia memperhatikanmu dengan baik. Saat dia pergi, aku yakin, kau pasti merasa kehilangan."jongdae menghela nafas. "apa… kau tidak pernah merasakan hal aneh saat bersamanya?"jongdae mengrenyitkan alisnya. "maksudku, kau merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat, atau wajahmu menghangat, atau, ada aliran listrik aneh, saat melihatnya tersenyum."

"aku rasa, pernah."jawab jongdae.

Tuk!

Yixing memukul jongdae dengan pena.

"bodoh! Seperti itu kau masih bilang kau mencintaiku? Kau itu mencintai Minseok. Sedangkan padaku, kau hanya merasa kagum. Ya tuhan, jongdae. Aku bisa gila kalau kau terus seperti ini."yixing memijat pelipisnya.

"aku rasa aku memang mencintainya."ucap jongdae. Yixing mengalihkan padangannya pada jongdae. "semakin dekat dengan hari kelahirannya, perasaanku semakin aneh. Aku merasakan hal lain saat melihat dia tersenyum. aku mencelos saat melihatnya menangis. Bahkan, saat aku menemaninya melahirkan, aku merasa memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan dia. Aku merasa ingin sekali ikut merasakan sakitnya."

Yixing tersenyum mendengar ucapan jongdae. "dapatkan dia lagi, dae. Dia masih mencintaimu. Aku yakin."ucap yixing melembut.

Flashback off

"kau, tidak ingin menemui pamannya lagi?"tanya yixing.

"appaku melarangku. Appa bilang, hal itu akan membuat yesung ajusshi makin marah dan hubungan keluarga kami memburuk."jawab jongdae.

"kau tahu, aku punya firasat dia sudah kembali ke china."ucap yixing. Jongdae tersenyum. firasat yixing kuat. Ia berharap kali ini, firasat yixing benar.

"semoga firasatmu benar, yi."lirih jongdae. "sebaiknya aku pulang, yi. Kedaiku pasti sedang ramai anak pulang sekolah."ucap jongdae. Yixing tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

"wah, eonni lucu sekali. Ini siapa?"tanya baekhyun-adik luhan- saat melihat luhan pulang dengan membawa seorang anak kecil.

"namanya junhong. Dia anak salah satu temanku. Mereka baru pindah. Jadi, aku bawa junhong kemari, agar tidak mengganggu ummanya yang sedang membereskan rumahnya."jawab luhan.

"sini ikut noona. Waah, kau lucu sekali, junhongie."baekhyun menciumi pipi junhong. Bayi satu tahun tersebut terkikik saat baekhyun menciuminya.

"hei, kau ini, jangan menciuminya seperti itu! kau terlihat seperti pedhophyl."luhan menoyor kepala baekhyun.

"habisnya, dia lucu sekali, eonni."baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Kau jaga dia dulu, ne? Eonni mau mengerjakan tugas."Luhan meninggalkan baekhyun bersama junhong. Baekhyun bermain bersama junhong sepanjang hari. Mereka berdua memang kelebihan energi. Minseok biasanya kuwalahan mengikuti junhong, tapi, kali ini, junhonglah yang kuwalahan mengikuti baekhyun bermain.

"Huwa, junhongie, lihat!"Baekhyun menunjuk pada seorang penjual balon di taman. Junhong terlihat bersemangat sekali melihat balon. Yah, anak kecil memang suka balon. Baekhyun juga masih kecil, wajar, kan, kalau dia suka balon? "Kau mau?"Tanya baekhyun. Mata junhong berbinar. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati si penjual balon. "Permisi, ajusshi, balonnya satu."Baekhyun merogoh sakunya. Matanya membulat saat menyadari uang yang dia bawa sudah habis. Sejak tadi ia dan junhong banyak membeli jajanan.

"Nona, ini balonnya."Ucap si penjual balon.

"Aah, maaf ajusshi, saya lupa membawa uang."Ucap baekhyun sambil membungkuk berkali kali. Penjual balon itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Junhong merengek minta balon. "Aduh, junhongie. Uang noona habis."Baekhyun mengusap rambut junhong.

"Baek?"Terdengar sebuah suara memanggil baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara. Entah kenapa, rengekan junhong terhenti saat melihat siapa yang memanggil Baekhyun.

"Eh? Jongdae ajusshi?"

"Kau ini, kenapa ikut memanggilku ajusshi, sih? Aku hanya beberapa tahun di atas luhan."Jongdae menoyor kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun nyengir. "Ini siapa?"Tanya jongdae.

"Aah, ini. Tadi, luhan eonni membawa dia ke rumah. Anak salah satu temannya, katanya."Jawab baekhyun. Jongdae menangguk.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"Tanya jongdae sambil mencubit pipi gembil junhong. 'Seperti pipi xiumin.'Batin jongdae.

"Tadi, kami sedang jalan jalan. Lalu, ada balon. Saat kami mau membeli balon, ternyata, uangku sudah habis."Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Aku belikan, ne?"Tawar jongdae. Baekhyun mendongak melihat jongdae.

"Jinjja? Wah, dae-jusshi memang yang terbaik!"Pekik baekhyun. Jongdae menjitak kepala baekhyun karena baekhyun memanggilnya ajusshi.

"Kau mau yang warna apa?"Tanya jongdae.

"Aku mau yang itu, yang warna biru."Baekhyun menunjuk ke sebuah balon berbentuk kelinci.

"Yang anak kecil sebenarnya siapa, sih?"Goda jongdae.

"Aah, ajusshi!"Baekhyun memukul lengan jongdae. Jongdae tertawa.

"Baek, boleh, aku menggendong dia?"Tanya jongdae.

"Boleh."Baekhyun menyerahkan junhong yang ada di gendongannya pada baekhyun. Jujur, jongdae tidak terlalu suka bayi. Tapi, kali ini, jongdae merasakan hal lain. Ia merasa sangat dekat dengan bayi yang ada di gendongannya. Junhongpun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa nyaman berada di gendongan jongdae. Senyaman saat berada di gendongan Minseok, ummanya.

"Dia tidur, baek."Bisik jongdae saat melihat bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya tertidur.

"Sudah sore, kami sebaiknya pulang."Baekhyun melepas junhong dari gendongan jongdae.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar?"Tawar jongdae. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Gomawo ajusshi."Ucap baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya. Jongdae mendelik mendengarnya. Baekhyun terkikik.

.

Semuanya berjalan lancar selama 4 tahun ini. minseok bekerja di café yesung. Junhong tumbuh dengan baik. Minseok tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga jongdae. Keluarga jongdae juga tidak pernah mengganggu minseok. Semuanya berjalan baik. Dan lancar. Minseok suka itu. yah, kalau saja mengabaikan pria pria yang terus di kenalkan padanya. Bukannya minseok tidak menyukai mereka, atau sudah mati rasa. Minseok hanya takut mereka tidak menerima junhong. Itu saja. Minseok juga tidak mengharapkan jongdae.

Baiklah, sejujurnya masih, sangat. Ia masih sering melamun memikirkan jongdae. Tidak jarang diam diam dia menumpukan dagunya dan tangannya di meja konter café. Sambil memandangi ke arah pintu. Berharap jongdae datang dan mengatakan kalau jongdae mencintai minseok dan mengajaknya rujuk. Hah, minseok jadi teringat kisah novel novel yang ia baca saat masih kuliah dulu.

Mungkin gila, minseok sudah di perlakukan seburuk itu, dan minseok masih saja mencintai kim jongdae yang mengerikan itu. minseok sudah berkali kali menyangkalnya. Tapi, minseok benar benar pembohong yang buruk. Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Minseok bukannya tidak berusaha melupakan jongdae atau setidaknya mencoba membenci jongdae. Iya, dia masih belum bisa membenci jongdae. Ia sudah cukup berusaha. Ia terus saja menolak ajakan junhong untuk makan eskrim di kedai eskrim dekat salah satu sekolah ternama di seoul. Kedai eskrim milik jongdae. Yah, itu salah satu usahanya. Selebihnya ia tidak berusaha. Yang ada malah terus mengingat ingat senyum jongdae, yang di lanjutkan dengan pukulan keras di kepala oleh seorang yeoja cantik bermata rusa, luhan.

Minseok sempat takut junhong, yang sekarang sudah lancar berbicara akan menanyakan keberadaan appanya. Tapi ketakutannya tidak, atau setidaknya belum, terbukti. Junhong masih anteng dengan keberadaan orangtuanya yang hanya satu. Tidak dua seperti milik anak yang lain. Bahkan seolah junhong tidak tahu apa itu appa. Minseok cukup bisa bernafas lega untuk ini.

"Umma, ilona."Junhong menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Minseok.

"Eungh, iya. Eomma sudah bangun."Minseok melenguh. Junhong tersenyum melihat eommanya sudah bangun. Hari ini, Minseok berjanji akan mengajak junhong ke lotte world kalau junhong bisa bangun lebih awal dari Minseok dan membangunkan Minseok. "Waah, anak eomma sudah tampan. Kau sudah mandi?"Tanya Minseok junhong mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, umma. Junhong cudah mandi. Cekalang umma yang mandi! Hali ini kita ke lotte wold!"Pekik junhong senang. Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. "Ayo umma."Junhong menarik narik tangan ummanya.

"Iya. Ya ampun, junhong, kau ini, kebiasaan sekali, jangan menarik umma begitu. Punggung eomma sakit."Junhong melepaskan tarikannya.

"Mianhae, umma."Ucap junhong. Selalu seperti ini. junhong yang terlalu bersemangat menghadapi sesuatu, menarik tangan ummanya yang mau tidak mau harus membungkuk, menyamakan posisi tangannya dengan tangan junhong, ummanya yang mengeluh punggungnya sakit, dan berakhir dengan junhong yang memainkan ujung kaosnya sambil menunduk dan mengucapkan 'mian' dengan memelas.

"Ne, umma maafkan. Tapi, jangan di ulangi lagi, ne?"Junhong tersenyum riang sambil mengangguk. Tapi anggukan itu hanya sebatas anggukan. Minseok tahu itu.

.

"Waah, umma. Luac cekali. Banyak mainannya!"Pekik junhong saat pertama kali memasuki lotte world. Minseok pun tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Semenjak junhong lahir, ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok mengajak junhong ke wahana hiburan. Kalau yang lain, sering. Mulai dari paman bibinya, luhan, kai, mereka sering mengajak junhong ke wahana hiburan. Hei, jangan tuduh minseok tidak peduli pada anaknya, ia hanya terlalu larut pulang dari cafenya setiap malam, dan terlalu lelah untuk jalan jalan di hari liburnya.

"Kau suka?"Tanya Minseok. Junhong mengangguk. Mata junhong melebar saat melihat roller coaster.

"Umma, naik itu!"Junhong menunjuk roller coaster. Wajah minseok memucat.

"Eh, itu untuk orang yang sudah besar."Tolak Minseok. Junhong cemberut. "Kita ke yang lain saja, ya?"Junhong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Seharian Minseok dan junhong banyak bermain. Junhong merengek beberapa kali karena beberapa wahana yang di ingin naiki, tidak memperbolehkan anak kecil.

"Umma, junhong mau naik itu."Junhong menunjuk bianglala. Minseok tersenyum. Ia tahu, junhong menyimpan itu untuk yang terakhir.

"Kajja."Minseok menggandeng tangan junhong.

"Min?"Seseorang menepuk pundak minseok.

"Kau?"

TBC

.

.

.

Yohoo! Soororo di sini!

Oke, chap ini emang agak gak jelas, dan absurd. Mau gimana lagi, soororo lagi galau. banyak hal hal yang soororo gak tahu, dan tiba tiba bikin aku takut. dan itu beneran bikin aku galau.

Yah, selain itu juga ide yang lagi lancar lancarnya juga, sih. Jadi konsentrasinya kepecah antara ff yang ini sama ff yang lain.

Buat ff ini, buat ff itu, udah numpuk siap di publish.

Ada yang mau?

sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah mau ngereview.

Ch 1

** ; hyona21; Initial D 0326; SuJuXOXO91; AQuariisBlue; Huang Mir; GrenGren; sayangsemuamembersuju; Benivella; HealersXing; guessttttttt;**

ch2

**zoldyk; tyrhyeee; CHyeRaa; sfsclouds; kim Soo Min; PandaPandaTaoris; lee seokie; .18; sayakanoicinoe; ParkHyunHa; Benivella; hyona21; sayangsemuamembersuju; Initial D 0326; mirarose86; ; wasastudent; AQuariisBlue; exindira; fuawaliyaah; SuJuXOXO91; Bimbimbap; Shim Yeonhae; suholicious;**

ch 3

**hyona21; lee seokie; CHyeRaa; exindira; AQuariisBlue; liJunYi; fuawaliyaah; amalia1993; PandaPandaTaoris; sfsclouds; wasastudent; ParkHyunHa; .18; Initial D 0326; org; Tabifangirl; sayakanoicinoe**

buat yang lain, jangan lupa review dulu, ne?


	5. Chapter 5

Regret

.

.

.

.

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Minseok hamil anak Jongdae, tapi, jongdae mencintai Yixing. Keluarganya juga. EXO, Suju fanfiction. GS. DLDR.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

Yohoo soororo datang! *gak ada yang nungguin, ya?

Oke, review kemarin banyak banget yang nebak yang nepuk pundaknya minseok itu, jongdae. Buat bener salahnya, kalian baca sendiri aja, yah?

Yah, sebenernya gak secepet itu. Masih ada cara lain buat ketemu, kok. :D

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regret

"Waah, umma. Luac cekali. Banyak mainannya!"Pekik junhong saat pertama kali memasuki lotte world. Minseok pun tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Semenjak junhong lahir, ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok mengajak junhong ke wahana hiburan.

"Kau suka?"Tanya Minseok. Junhong mengangguk. Mata junhong melebar saat melihat roller coaster.

"Umma, naik itu!"Junhong menunjuk roller coaster. Wajah minseok memucat. Dia bisa mati kaku di atas sana.

"Eh, itu untuk orang yang sudah besar."Tolak Minseok. Junhong cemberut. "Kita ke yang lain saja, ya?"Junhong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Minseok bernafas lega.

Seharian Minseok dan junhong banyak bermain. Junhong merengek beberapa kali karena beberapa wahana yang di ingin naiki, tidak memperbolehkan anak kecil, atau hanya alasan minseok yang ketakutan.

"Umma, junhong mau naik itu."Junhong menunjuk bianglala. Minseok tersenyum. Ia tahu, junhong menyimpan itu untuk yang terakhir.

"Kajja."Minseok menggandeng tangan junhong.

"Min?"Seseorang menyentuh pundak minseok.

"Kau?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"Tanya seorang namja jakung.

"Aku? Aku sedang berjalan jalan dengan putraku."Minseok menggendong junhong. "Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini, kris?"Tanya Minseok.

"Aku sedang berkencan."Jawab kris.

"Aah, kau sudah punya yeojachingu?" Kris mengangguk.

"Tao, ini Minseok, sahabatku. Minseok, ini tao, yeojachinguku."Minseok memperhatikan yeoja yang kris perkenalkan dengan dia. Cantik. Sepertinya bukan orang korea. Ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, menambah kesan manisnya.

"Tao."Tao mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Minseok membalas uluran tangannya.

"Minseok."Jawab Minseok.

"Kalian sudah lama?"Tanya kris.

"Sejak tadi pagi."Jawab Minseok. "Kalian?"Tanya Minseok sambil menyerahkan junhong pada tao.

"Sama kami juga. Ini mau naik bianglala."Jawab kris.

"Wah, kebetulan. Kami juga. Kita naik bersama saja. Eh, tapi.. Kalau mengganggu, tidak usah."Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Kau ini. Aku dan tao sudah sering ke sini. Tidak apa apa. Lebih ramai, lebih seru, kan? Lihat, tao dan junhong terlihat sangat dekat."Jawab kris. Minseok tersenyum. "kajja." Kris menarik tangan Minseok dan tao.

"waah, umma… lihat! Tinggi cekali!"mata junhong melebar saat bianglala mereka mulai bergerak naik. Kris, tao dan Minseok tersenyum melihat wajah junhong yang tampak antusias.

"sepertinya junhong tambah kurus."ucap kris.

"lemaknya mulai hilang."ucap Minseok sambil mengelus kepala junhong.

"aku kira kurang gizi."Minseok mendelik. "min, kau harus menikah lagi. Setidaknya, ada yang membiayai kalian. Aku tahu, kau tidak mau merepotkan orang banyak. Tapi, kasihan junhong. Gajimu sebagai pelayan di café milik pamanmu tidak cukup memadai untuk masa pertumbuhan junhong. Bukan maksudku menyinggungmu. Tapi, kasihan junhong kalau begini. Lihat, bahkan kau tidak bisa di bilang baozi kalau sekurus ini."ucap kris. Minseok menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul apa maksud kris. "aku ada beberapa teman yang sudah bekerja. Aku bisa memperkenalkannya padamu."ucap kris. Minseok menggeleng. Sudah cukup dengan pria pria di china itu. sekarang mau di tambah teman teman kris? Tidak, terimakasih.

"aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih layak."ucap Minseok.

"kau bisa menerima tawaran pamanmu untuk menjadi manajer cafenya."ucap kris. Minseok menggeleng. "kau tidak perlu takut, min. kau dulu juga kuliah di jurusan manajemen. Nilai mu bagus. Maksudku, aku yakin jongwoon ajusshi menawarkanmu posisi itu bukan karena kau keponakannya."

"tidak. Aku ingin mencoba hal lain."tolak Minseok. Kris mengehela nafas. Minseok memang keras kepala untuk beberapa hal. Diantaranya, uang dan keluarga.

"terserah kau sajalah. Kalau mau, mainlah ke rumahku dan luhan."ucap kris. "jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja."kris menyela saat melihat Minseok akan menjawab.

.

"seokki, ada yang mencarimu."panggil jongwoon.

"siapa?"tanya Minseok.

"entahlah. Yeoja kurus bermata rusa. Dan namja naga yang sangat tinggi. Aku rasa aku tidak mengenal mereka."ucap jongwoon sambil tersenyum usil. Minseok segera menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap jongwoon. "temui mereka."Minseok mengangguk.

"hai."sapa Minseok saat melihat kris dan luhan yang sedang asik berbincang.

"seokki!"pekik luhan sambil memeluk Minseok.

"lu! Aku merindukanmu!"Minseok memeluk luhan. Kris hanya tersenyum seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka. "ada apa?"tanya Minseok sambil duduk di depan luhan.

"begini, aku kesini mau meminta tolong."ucap luhan. Minseok mengangkat satu alisnya. "baekki sakit. Radang tenggorokan. Aku sedang sibuk dengan kuliahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Kau mau membantuku menjaga baekki? Sampai dia sembuh. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia dijaga naga tiang listrik yang mesum itu."ucap luhan.

"bagaimana, ya… aku masih harus bekerja, luu…"Minseok mengusap tengkuknya.

"kau bisa mengajak junhong. Bagaimana?"Tanya luhan.

"Aku... Entahlah."Minseok tampak bingung.

"Ayolah, seokki. Baekhyun pasti senang sekali bertemu kalian. Itu bisa mempercepat kesembuhannya."Luhan meyakinkan. Minseok masih ragu. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Jongwoon. Meninggalkan pekerjaan di cafe Jongwoon untuk bekerja di tempat lain yang bergaji lebih besar.

"Jongwoon jushhi sudah mengijinkanmu."Ucap Kris tiba tiba.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin darinya. Dia mengijinkanmu. Dia bilang, kau dan Junhong harus mulai bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Jangan hanya di cafe saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa bertemu dengan ayah baru Junhong."Ucap Kris.

"Aku tidak tertarik menikah lagi." Lirih Minseok.

"Kau masih berharap pada Jongdae?"Tanya luhan. Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku ingin membesarkan Junhong sendiri."Jawab Minseok. Bisa benjol kepalanya kalau ia bilang ia masih mencintai jongdae. Yeoja rusa ini sangat kuat walau tubuhnya kurus.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau menjaga Baekhyun sampai dia sembuh?" Luhan mengembalikan arah pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun."Jawab Minseok.

.

Minseok menjaga baekhyun selama beberapa hari bersama junhong. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah tao dan taemin, teman baekhyun, selalu datang menemani baekhyun sampai malam. Baekhyun sembuh dengan cepat. Luhan memilih orang yang tepat untuk menemani baekhyun. Minseok yang memang pandai memasak, bisa mengerti makanan apa yang baik untuk baekhyun dan baekhyun mau makan.

"waah, eonni. Kau pandai memasak, ya."puji baekhyun. Hari ini baekhyun sudah bisa turun dari tempat tidur dan makan makanan yang ia inginkan.

"hahaha, biasa saja. Kau bilang begitu, karena setiap hari kau hanya di beri mi instan oleh eonnimu."ucap minseok. Luhan mendelik.

"aah, iya, iya… aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Aku tahu."luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memandang junhong yang terkikik melihat tingkahnya. "junhong, junhong suka, tinggal di sini?"tanya luhan. Junhong mengangguk semangat. "baozi, kenapa kau tidak tinggal di sini saja?"tanya luhan. Minseok tersedak.

"apa?"tanya minseok.

"kalian tinggal di sini. bersama aku dan baekhyun. Aku bosan tinggal berdua dengan bebek pabbo ini."luhan menoyor kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun ngambek. Junhong terkikik. "kau bisa bekerja di tempat chullie eonni. Jadi, junhong bisa bersamamu."ucap luhan.

Minseok menghela nafas. Harus dia akui, dia senang sekali tinggal di rumah luhan. Tidak kesepian. Junhong juga tidak kesepian. Dia banyak menemukan teman baru. Mulai dari heechul eonni, tetangga luhan yang memiliki usaha membuat perhiasan, lalu hangeng oppa, suami heechul eonni yang sering luhan panggil kalau ada serangga atau cicak di rumah mereka, lalu taemin dan tao, sahabat baekhyun.

"Umma, kita tinggal di cini caja."Ucap junhong. Minseok tersenyum. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya tinggal di rumah luhan.

"Baiklah, akan aku bicarakan dengan ajusshi. Nanti sore, kita ke rumah jongwoon ajusshi."Ucap minseok.

.

"Jadi, noona tinggal di rumah baekhyun?"Tanya kai. Minseok mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau bekerja di rumah heechul?"Tanya jongwoon. Minseok kembali mengangguk.

"Bukannya menakut nakutimu, ajhumma suka kau tinggal di rumah luhan dan bekerja di rumah chullie eonni. Tapi, chullie eonni dan leeteuk eonni adalah sahabat baik. Sama seperti ajhumma dan mereka. Kami semua sahabat baik."Ucap ryeowook. Minseok berpikir sejenak.

Mungkin memang ada kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan leeteuk lagi. Tapi, minseok rasa, tidak masalah kalau minseok bertemu mereka. Toh mereka tidak menginginkan minseok dan junhong, kan? Yah, minseok merasa sakit saat mengakui hal itu. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasa tenang. Tidak terusik keluarga jongdae. Ia menginginkan jongdae, tapi ia sendiri juga masih takut pada jongdae. Pusing rasanya.

"Biarkan saja. Memangnya, kalau mereka bertemu lagi denganku, apa yang akan terjadi? Maksudku, bukankah sejak awal mereka tidak menginginkanku?"Jawab minseok. Wajah jongwoon memucat saat mendengar jawaban minseok. Ia memang tidak memberitahu minseok soal kedatangan jongdae ke cafenya untuk mencari minseok.

"Yah, kalau itu maumu."Jongwoon mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi, malam ini, kau tidur di sini."Minseok mengangguk.

TBC

.

.

.

Ookeh, semakin masuk ke cerita lost.

dan maaf banget buat yang ngerasa chap ini kependekan.

Mulai chap depan bakalan banyak nyambung ke lost

Kalo bingung, yah baca aja lostnya.

Hehehe..

Ini perasaanku aja, apa emang ffku yang lost itu gak menarik dan nonsense banget, ya?

Oh iya, sekedar info aja, yang minta sequel tell me how to love younya udah selesai. terus, buat protect younya... Udah dapet idenya, tinggal nuanginnya aja. Mungkin sekitar minggu depan bakalan selesai.

buat yang kemarin udah review, nanti aku usahain balesin satu satu.

makasih buat yang udah review kemarin :

fuawaliyaah, gothiclolita89, lee seokie, zoldyk, mirarose86, ParkHyunHa, AQuariisBlue, ochaken, exindira, hyona21, sayakanoicinoe, Initial D 0326, sfsclouds, PandaPandaTaoris, wasastudent, sayangsemuamembersuju, Pan Da Ying , Tabifangirl , Shim Yeonhae, chuapExo31.

Sebelumnya, review dulu, ne...


	6. Chapter 6

Regret

.

.

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Minseok hamil anak Jongdae, tapi, jongdae mencintai Yixing. Keluarganya juga. EXO, Suju fanfiction. GS. DLDR.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

Yohoo! Soororo is back! Maaf banget buat chanp kemarin yang kelewat pendek.

Aku baru sadar kalo chap itu pendek banget waktu udah aku publish.

Aku mau tambahin juga bingung, mau nambahin apa.

Buat chap ini, sebenernya mau aku bagi jadi dua chap.

Tapi, gara gara takut kependekan, aku gabung aja.

dan dengan ajaibnya kemarin otakku bekerja.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regret

"Noona..."Kai menggoyang goyangkan tubuh minseok yang sedang terlelap.

"Eungh, kkamjong? Ada apa?"Tanya minseok sambil mengucek matanya. "Kau ada masalah?"Tanya minseok. Kai mengangguk. Yah, untuk apa lagi kai membangunkan minseok tengah malam kalau bukan karena kai sedang ada masalah? "Kyungsoo?"Tanya minseok. Kai mengangguk lagi.

"Aku bingung, noona."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku, merasa jahat sekali pada taemin."

"Taemin?"Kai mengangguk. Minseok mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama taemin. Err.. eh? Taemin teman baekhyun?

"Dulu, waktu appa masih belum memperbolehkanku mempunyai yeojachingu, aku sudah berpacaran dengan taemin. Karena appa belum mengijinkanku, kami harus menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Lalu, saat appa sudah mengijinkanku, aku malah berpacaran dengan kyungsoo dan mencampakkan taemin. Waktu taemin sudah berpacaran dengan minho, aku justru kembali menyukai taemin dan meninggalkan kyungsoo. Lalu, saat aku sudah bersama taemin, aku malah merindukan kyungsoo. Dan taemin juga menginginkan minho kembali. Sayangnya, minho sudah bersama kyungsoo. Sekarang, hubungan kami berempat sangat membingungkan."Kai bercerita.

"Ya tuhan. Kai. Kau ini!"Minseok menjambak rambut hitam kai.

"Aduh, noona noona. Aduh!"Kai mencoba melepaskan tangan minseok dari rambutnya.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau sebegitu bodohnya? Lalu, sekarang, masalahmu apa?"Tanya minseok setelah melepaskan rambut kai.

"Aku... Aku bingung mau memilih kyungsoo atau taemin." Kai menghela nafasnya. "Aku menyukai taemin dan kyungsoo. Minho juga menyukai taemin dan kyungsoo. Lalu, taemin menyukai aku dan minho. Kyungsoo juga."Kai mengacak rambutnya. Minseok menghela nafas. "Apalagi chanyeol menyukai kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol? Namjachingu baekhyun?"Tanya minseok. Kai mengangguk.

"Jadi, yeoja yang baekhyun ceritakan itu, kyungsoo?"Minseok menggeleng heran.

"Selama seminggu ini, kyungsoo terus bersama chanyeol."

"Jinjja? Bahkan baekhyun sakit, sama sekali tidak di jenguk."

"Baekhyun. Waktu itu aku menemukannya di taman. Basah. Sepertinya dia kehujanan. Dia juga pingsan. Waktu dia sadar, dia bilang, dia berada di taman menunggu chanyeol."

"Haah, benar benar keterlaluan anak itu."Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya, kau fokus sekolah dulu, jangan memikirkan hal itu."Minseok mengusap kepala kai. "Tidurlah. Sudah malam."Ucap minseok seraya kembali memeluk junhong.

"Noona..."Panggil kai manja. Oh, jangan kira kai manja. Dia hanya manja pada minseok. Tidak pada orang lain, termasuk ibunya. Minseok yang baru saja memejamkan matanya, membuka matanya lagi. "Aku tidur sama noona, ne?"Pinta kai manja.

Minseok memukul kepala kai. "Mesum! Kau sudah besar!"Seru minseok. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. "Menjijikkan." Kai merengek. "Haah, kau ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Sudah, sini. Tidur sama noona." Minseok menggeser tubuhnya. Kai nyengir lalu tidur di sebelah minseok lalu memeluk noonanya itu. "Jangan aneh aneh."

"Ne ~"jawab kai manja. Minseok mendengus kesal. Adiknya itu memang manja.

.

"Baekki, hari ini kau belanja, ne?"Pinta minseok. "Pesanan hari ini agak banyak."Ucap minseok. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Keadaannya jauh membaik. Kalau saja hari ini bukan hari minggu, ia sudah bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasa.

"Nuna. Hongie ikut~"sahut junhong manja saat melihat baekhyun sudah berganti baju. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat junhong yang terlihat bersemangat akan berjalan jalan dengannya. "Umma, nanti junhong beli bickuit, boleh?"Pinta junhong dengan mata berbinar. Ugh, minseok tidak bisa berkata tidak saat melihat mata berbinar itu.

"Boleh."Jawab minseok sambil mengelus kepala junhong. Baekhyun terkikik saat melihat minseok yang dengan mudahnya di rayu dengan mata junhong yang seperti anak anjing. 'Belum di ajari aegyo saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi nanti setelah baekhyun ajari aegyo. Bisa bangkrut aku.'Batin minseok miris.

.

Saat ini, Baekhyun dan Junhong sedang dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan mereka. Baekhyun membawa beberapa lembar kertas dari luhan, Minseok dan miliknya sendiri. Sepertinya belanjaan kali ini agak banyak. Ada 3 lembar. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pasti sangat merepotkan membawa kantung belanjaan nanti. Junhong sejak tadi mengoceh tentang kartun favoritnya yang ia selalu tonton. Dan kali ini, ia menceritakan apa yang dia tonton tadi pagi. Sesosok makhluk kotak berwarna kuning dengan dua gigi yang selalu terlihat di mulutnya. Yah, spongebob.

"Butuh tumpangan, nona?"Panggil sebuah suara. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jonghyun!"Pekiknya. Jonghyun tersenyum. "Kau temani aku belanja, ne? Sepertinya banyak sekali. Kebetulan kau membawa mobil." Jonghyun menangguk. Lalu memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Jonghyun adalah sahabat baik baekhyun di sekolah. Teman baekhyun di tempat latihan vokal, teman baekhyun di ekskul paduan suara, teman baekhyun bernyanyi di kelas. Yah, intinya baekhyun dan jonghyun dekat karena mereka sama sama suka bernyanyi.

"Dia siapa?"Tanya jonhyung saat melihat Junhong.

"Dia Junhong. Anak teman eonniku."Jawab Baekhyun. Junhong tersenyum pada jonghyun. Jonghyun mengacak rambut Junhong melihat wajah menggemaskannya.

"kau kemana saja tidak masuk?"tanya jonghyun.

"aku sakit, jong."jawab baekhyun. "kau ini jahat sekali, aku sakit, sama sekali tidak di jenguk."baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Jonghyun dan junhong terkekeh melihat tingkah baekhyun.

"hei, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sakit. Aku saja baru tahu ini, kau sakit. Kalau tahu kau kemarin sakit, aku pasti sudah menjengukmu setiap hari. Pandamu tidak mengatakan apa apa padaku."jonghyun beralasan.

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya?"tanya baekhyun.

"hehe, entahlah. Aku pikir kau akan masuk 2 3 hari kemudian."baekhyun mendengus kesal. "baek, kau ada masalah, dengan chanyeol?"tanya jonghyun. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Jonghyun memilih diam dan tidak melanjutkan kata katanya menyadari mood baekhyun yang memburuk.

.

"Banyak sekali, Baek, belanjaanmu."Keluh jonhyung. Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang mendorong keranjang belanja yang setengah penuh. Dan mereka akan terus berjalan. Junhong sesekali menunjuk snack yang tampak menarik untuknya.

"Ini kebutuhan bulanan 3 orang perempuan, dan kebutuhan snack seorang balita, Jong. Pantas kalau banyak. Sudah, ini sudah kertas terakhir." Baekhyun kembali menyusuri bilik bilik di supermarket tersebut.

"Baek, aku lelah, setelah ini, kita makan eskrim dulu, ne?"Pinta Jonghyun sambil meMindahkan kantong kantong belanjaan mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membantu Jonghyun meMindahkan belanjaannya ke mobil. Junhong? Oh, dia sedang duduk di jok depan sambil menikmati biskuit coklat yang baru di belinya tadi.

"Nuna, nanti kita beli ec klim di dekat sekolah Baekki nuna, ya? Hongie ingin cekali makan di cana. Tapi eomma celalu menolak."Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengangguk.

"Dekat sekolah? Maksudmu, milik hyungku?"Tanya Jonghyun. Baekhyun tersentak. Ia lupa, Jonghyun adalah dongsaeng Jongdae. Kenapa ia bisa lupa! Dan ia malah jalan jalan bersama jonghyun? Oh tidak. Ini buruk! Luhan bisa menghentikan pasokan eyelinernya kalau sampai ia tahu baekhyun membawa junhong ke kedai jongdae.

"I... Iya."Jawab Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak junhong ke tempat lain. Tapi, mengingat mereka sedang bersama jonghyun, ia jadi merasa tidak enak. Sama saja baekhyun menolak untuk ke kedai milik hyungnya, kan? Ah, sebenarnya memang itu kenyataanya. Tapi, bagaimanapun, jonghyun adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu.

Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Kalau dulu junhong kecil pernah di titipkan padanya, berarti waktu itu, junhong juga bertemu dengan jongdae? Appanya? Untung saja minseok dan luhan tidak tahu. Bisa habis jadi bebek panggang, dia, kalau sampai luhan dan minseok tahu baekhyun memberikan junhong pada jongdae untuk di gendong.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka anak kecil, tapi, saat melihat Junhong, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya."Ucap Jonghyun sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

'Ikatan darah kalian kuat, sekali.'Batin Baekhyun. Junhong memeperhatikan wajah jonghyun yang sedang menyetir.

"kenapa? Hyung tampan, ya?"tanya jonghyun saat mengetahui junhong memperhatikannya. Junhong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"kau tahu, kau adalah orang pertama yang bilang kalau jonghyun tampan."sahut baekhyun. Jonghyun menjitak kepala baekhyun.

"enak saja. Walaupun seperti ini, aku sering di bilang tampan, tahu."jonghyun tidak terima.

"iya, eommamu yang bilang."jawab baekhyun.

"ada yang lain, banyak."jonghyun membanggakan diri.

"iya, halmoni mu, ajhummamu, lalu, anak anak kecil yang minta potongan harga untuk es krim, atau tambahan porsi di kedai es krim hyungmu. Iya, banyak sekali."goda baekhyun.

"eeh? Enak saja! Jino, anak kelas satu itu, pernah bilang aku tampan!"seru jonghyun, sesaat kemudian ia menutup mulutnya.

"siapa? Jino? Ya tuhan… kau benar benar ada hubungan khusus, dengan anak itu."baekhyun melebih lebihkan.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai." Jonghyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia turun sambil menggendong Junhong. Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Baekhyun mengikuti Jonghyun di belakangnya. "Hyung, aku pesan 3 mangkuk es krim. 1 besar, 2 sedang. Kau mau rasa apa?"Tanya Jonghyun pada Junhong yang ada di gendongannya.

"Coklat!"Pekik Junhong semangat. Jonghyun dan Jongdae yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Junhong tersenyum. Baekhyun? Dia sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia bisa di bunuh Minseok kalau sampai Minseok tahu ia membawa Junhong ke kedai eksrim appanya.

"Baiklah, satu mangkuk besar eskrim coklat, satu mangkuk sedang eskrim coklat, satu mangkuk kecil es krim stroberi." Jongdae mengangguk. Junhong memberhatikan Jongdae yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan mereka. "Kenapa?"Tanya Jonghyun pada Junhong yang baru saja ia turunkan dari gendongannya. Junhong menggeleng.

"Itu hyung Jonghyun ajusshi."Baekhyun menunjuk Jongdae. Jonghyun menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Appo."

"Enak saja, aku tidak setua itu untuk di panggil ajusshi!"Seru Jonghyun. Baekhyun hanya meringis.

'Memang kau pamannya.'Batin baekhyun.

"Jong, hyungmu, apa dia masih mendekati yixing eonni?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak. Memang awalnya iya. Setelah perceraiannya, Dae-hyung selalu mendekati yi-jie. Tapi, tidak bertahan lama. Hanya sekitar 1 bulan. Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah mendekati yi-jie lagi. Mungkin hanya sesekali mengunJunginya."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia... Entahlah. Sepertinya ia merindukan mantan istrinya."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Eh? Bukannya mereka menikah karena terpaksa?"Tanya Baekhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, sejak awal keluargaku tidak menginginkan kehadiran XiuMin noona. Kami memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Termasuk dae-hyung. Dan Xiu-noona sangat menurut. Ia tidak pernah membantah. Pada akhirnya, sehari setelah Xiu-noona melahirkan, dae-hyung menyerahkan surat cerainya pada Xiu-noona."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Sehari?"

"Dae-hyung tidak pernah menginginkan anak itu. Dae-hyung memakinya setiap saat. Aku juga mendengar setiap malam Xiu-noona menangis."

"Itu yang terbaik untuk Xiu-eonni."Baekhyun agak sulit memanggil Minseok dengan Xiumin, nama kecilnya.

"Aku tahu. Dan satu bulan setelah kepergian Xiu-noona. Keadaan mulai berubah. Appa, umma, dae-hyung, aku. Kami mulai merasa kehilangan Xiu-noona. Kami merindukannya. Dae-hyung tampak paling parah."

"Apa keluargamu tidak mencari Xiu-eonni?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah, dae-hyung mencari Xiu-noona ke rumah pamannya. Tapi, mereka bilang, Xiu-noona saat ini tinggal di china."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Tidak meminta alamatnya?"

"Saat akan meminta alamatnya, paman Xiu-noona muncul, lalu mengusir dae-hyung. Sepertinya, keluarga Xiu-noona sangat membenci kami."Jonghyun tersenyum miris.

"Nuna."Rengek Junhong. Baekhyun dan Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Junhong.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengelti. Aku lapal."Rengek Junhong lagi. Oh, Junhong merengek karena dia di acuhkan.

"Hahaha, sebentar. Hyung ambilkan dulu."Jonghyun bangkit lalu mendekati Jongdae.

"Lama sekali, hyung, tumben?"Tanya Jonghyun.

"Anak kecil itu, terlihat seperti zelo."Ucap Jongdae sambil memandang Junhong yang sedang terkikik karena di gelitik Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan hanya melihatnya sekali, hyung. Bertahun tahun yang lalu." Jongdae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Benar saja, sudah lama sekali.

"Huwa, ec klimnya cudah datang. Nuna, cudah, geli. Hihihi. Geli, nuna."Junhong menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menggelitiknya dari tubuhnya.

"Ayo makan."Ucap Jonghyun. Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mari-gelitik-Junhongnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya saat menyadari jongdae berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "baek, dia siapa?"tanya jongdae sambil duduk di samping jonghyun.

"anak teman eonni ku."jawab baekhyun.

"teman luhan? Siapa? Aku kenal?"tanya jongdae. Wajah baekhyun memucat. Jongdae adalah teman luhan kuliah. Luhan melanjutkan s-2nya, sedangkan jongdae tidak. Jongdae lebih memilih meneruskan usaha es krimnya yang ia mulai rintis sejak kuliah dulu. Dan sekarang, sangat maju. Sudah banyak cabangnya. Oke, kembali ke baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"err.. aku tidak ingat namanya."jawab baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"apa dia anak kecil yang waktu itu bersamamu?"tanya jongdae sambil membersihkan pipi chubby junhong yang belepotan es krim.

"yang mana? Ah, yang kau belikan balon?"jongdae mengangguk. "iya, dia yang waktu itu."jawab baekhyun. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"benarkah? Wah, dia sudah sebesar ini, ternyata."jongdae mengusap kepala junhong. "kau mau es krim lagi?"tanya jongdae pada junhong yang baru saja menghabiskan es krimnya. Junhong mengangguk semangat. Jongdae menggendong junhong ke dapur kedainya.

Baekhyun kembali memucat. Ini benar benar buruk!

Mata junhong berbinar melihat macam macam es krim yang ada di dapur kedai jongdae. "banyak cekali, juci."

"kau mau coba?"tanya jongdae. Junhong mengangguk semangat. Jongdae mengintruksi salah satu pegawainya untuk mengambilkan masing masing satu mangkuk kecil untuk setiap rasa. Kedai jongdae memiliki banyak variasi rasa. Oleh karena itulah kedainya maju. Jongdae keluar dari dapurnya. Ia melihat taemin, teman baekhyun, duduk di samping baekhyun sambil mengobrol entah apa. Sedangkan jonghyun, ia sedang berada di meja kasir. Jongdae membawa junhong duduk di meja lain. Lalu menyuapi junhong dengan es krim es krimnya. Entah untuk alasan apa, ia sangat senang saat junhong ada di dekatnya. Dan junhong, ia memang selalu nyaman bersama siapapun. Ia bukan anak yang rewel. Ia mudah akrab dengan siapapun. Tapi, dengan jongdae, ia merasa sangat nyaman saat jongdae menggendongnya, tersenyum padanya, menyuapinya, semuanya. Nyaman. Senyaman saat bersama ummanya.

.

"baek aku tinggal ke kasir dulu, ya."ucap jonghyun sepeninggalnya jongdae dan junhong. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak lama kemudian, masuk seorang anak perempuan yang baekhyun kenali.

"min!"sapa baekhyun. Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"baek!"taemin segera menghampiri baekhyun setelah memesan es krim pada jonghyun. "kau sedang apa di sini?"tanya taemin sambil duduk di samping baekhyun.

"kau akan terkejut saat tahu aku sedang apa di sini."jawab baekhyun antusias. Taemin memasang wajah bertanya. "tadi, aku sedang berbelanja bersama junhong. Tiba tiba jonghyun datang. Lalu aku memintanya untuk mengantarku. Setelah berbelanja, junhong ingin es krim. Lalu jonghyun mengajak ke sini. dan sekarang, junhong sedang berada di dapur dengan appanya."

"kau akan berakhir menjadi makan malam nanti."komentar taemin.

"itu dia. Aku benar benar lupa kalau jonghyun adalah adik jongdae-jusshi. Dan entah kenapa, jongdae-jusshi tiba tiba mengakrabkan diri dengan junhong."

"mereka memiliki ikatan batin, baek. Walaupun mereka tidak saling mengenal, mereka akan merasa nyaman dan selalu ingin di dekatnya."jawab taemin. "seperti kita dengan jodoh kita."

"kau dan minho juga begitu?"tanya baekhyun. Taemin tidak menjawab. Ia merasa menjitak kepala baekhyun lebih menyenangkan dari pada menjawab pertanyaan bebek eyeliner ini.

.

"Jong, terimakasih tumpangannya."Ucap Baekhyun. Akhirnya baekhyun bisa membawa junhong pulang. Tadinya jongdae ingin membawa junhong ke rumahnya. Dan junhong menyetujuinya. Dan dengan seribu alasan baekhyun menolak. Sebenarnya, alasan utamanya hanya satu. Yaitu, ia masih ingin hidup.

"Eonni mu mana? Aku mau pamit, sekalian pamit ke umma Junhong."Tanya Jonghyun. Baekhyun terdiam. Oh, tolong, jangan sampai Jonghyun bertemu dengan Minseok! Bisa benar benar jadi bebek panggang dia.

"Ah, sepertinya umma Junhong sedang bekerja. Iya, kan Junhong? Eh, Junhong mana?" Baekhyun mencari Junhong yang tiba tiba menghilang dari sisinya.

"Umma! Teman Baekki nuna mau pamit!"Tampak Junhong menarik narik tangan ummanya.

"Iya, sebentar, sayang. Aduh, pelan pelan, sayang."Minseok agak kesulitan berjalan sambil membungkuk menyeimbangkan badannya dengan Junhong. Selalu seperti ini.

"Umma itu teman Baekki nuna."Junhong menunjuk Jonghyun. Mata Minseok melebar saat melihat Jonghyun. Jonghyun dan Baekhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama saat melihat Minseok.

"Xiu-noona?"

"Kau, sedang apa di sini?"Tanya Minseok. Tidak ketus seperti kebanyakan orang. Minseok bukan orang seperti itu. dia baik. Sangat baik. Dan jonghyun tahu itu. ia tersenyum melihat mantan kakak iparnya ini, yang sebenarnya ingin sekali jonghyun hilangkan gelar mantannya, minseok selalu lembut. Kepada siapapun. Bahkan pada jonghyun yang hampir membuatnya keguguran 4 tahun yang lalu, dengan menjegal kakinya.

"Aku? Tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun dan Junhong di jalan, lalu, aku menawarkan tumpangan."Jawab Jonghyun. "Junhong, dia putramu?"Tanya Jonghyun.

"Ne, dia putraku. Sudah sore. Pulanglah."Ucap Minseok masih dengan nada lembut. Jonghyun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar rumah Baekhyun. "Ah, Jonghyun."Panggil Minseok saat Jonghyun akan memasuki mobilnya. "Jangan beritahu yang lain."Lanjutnya. entah apa alasannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin keluarga jongdae mengganggunya. Itu saja. Jonghyun mengangguk lalu pergi bersama mobilnya. Sepeninggalnya Jonghyun, Minseok langsung melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya pada Baekhyun.

"Huwa, eonni! Mianhae! Aku benar benar lupa kalau Jonghyun itu adiknya dae-oppa!"Baekhyun memeluk Minseok yang masih mendiamkannya. "Ayolah, eonni. Jonghyun bisa tutup mulut, kok. Jangan marah. Ya? Ya? Ya? Baozi eonni, bbuing bbuing."Ugh, Minseok tidak tahan.

"Ah, ne. Sebagai gantinya, besok kau harus menjaga Junhong seharian. Chullie eonni bilang, besok ada tamu penting."

"Besok? Ah, aku besok ada acara di sekolah."

"Kau bisa membawa Junhong ke sana."

"Dan bertemu Jonghyun lagi?"

"Lagipula Jonghyun sudah tahu. Tidak apa apa."

"Hah, baiklah. Sepertinya besok aku akan bernyanyi. Boleh, aku menitipkan Junhong ke temanku?"

"Taemin dan Tao."

"Baik!"

.

"Hyun. Kau baik baik saja, sayang?"Tanya nyonya leeteuk.

"Aku baik baik saja, eomma."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Dia hanya cemas, eomma. Besok ia akan mengisi festival musik di sekolahnya."Sahut Jongdae.

"Jinjja? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?"Tanya kangin.

"Sudahlah, appa. Setidaknya kalian sudah tahu."Jawab Jonghyun.

"Dae, besok, kau antar umma ke rumah teman umma, ne? Ada bisnis penting."Pinta leeteuk.

"Aku besok berjualan es krim di sekolah Jonghyun. Aku menyewa sebuah stan di sana."Jawab Jongdae.

"Kau ini, baiklah, eomma tunggu sampai agak sore. Eotteo?"

"Baiklah. Eskrimku tidak pernah bersisa selepas jam 3."Jawab Jongdae.

.

"Huwa, cekolah nuna walna walni!"Junhong mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekolah Baekhyun sudah di hias sebagus mungkin untuk festival ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun termasuk dalam salah satu panitianya. Tapi, karena radang tenggorokannya, dia harus ijin.

"Baekki!"Panggil Taemin.

"Min!"

"Kau membawa Junhong?"

"Minseok eonni sibuk. Aku di suruh menjaganya. Ya sudah, aku bawa saja. Lagi pula, ini gaara gara aku membawa jonghyun ke rumah dan bertemu minseok eonni kemarin. Nanti kau tampil?"Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat penampilan Taemin. Taemin mengangguk.

"Kau juga, kan?"Tanya Taemin.

"Entahlah. Suaraku memang sudah kembali, tapi, aku rasa, namaku sudah di coret."Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bernyanyi hari ini. Tapi, ia absen latihan karena sakit.

"Belum. Nanti kau bernyanyi bersamaku."Sahut Jonghyun.

"Jong? Nanti kau bernyanyi?"Tanya Taemin. "Wah, pasti keren!"Taemin bertepuk tangan girang.

"Lagu apa?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"When I was... When you were. Lagu favorit kita."Jonghyun tersenyum.

"Hahaha, lagu itu. Baiklah. Kita berlatih sebentar, ne?"Ajak Baekhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menembus kerumunan. Baekhyun dan taemin mengikutinya. Wajah baekhyun memucat melihat salah satu stan di isi oleh seseorang yang harus junhong hindari. Jongdae.

"Hyung, aku titip Junhong. Aku dan Baekhyun mau berlatih dulu."Jonghyun merebut Junhong dari gendongan Baekhyun lalu memberikannya pada Jongdae. Baekhyun awalnya ingin menolak, namun, setelah melihat junhong yang tersenyum riang saat ia berada di gendongan jongdae, baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia rasa, tidak apa, toh minseok tidak ada di sini. kasihan juga junhong dan jongdae, mereka appa dan aegya yang tidak saling mengenal. "Junhong, baik baik, ne. Baekki nuna mau berlatih dulu. Nanti Junhong lihat, ya, saat Baekki nuna bernyanyi."Pesan Jonghyun. Junhong mengangguk semangat.

"jong, apa tidak apa junhong bersama dae-oppa?"tanya baekhyun.

"memangnya kenapa? Dae-hyung kan, appanya?"tanya jonghyun balik.

"entah. Aku rasa minseok eonni tidak akan menyukai hal ini."baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya.

"aku tahu, tidak apa. Dae hyung tidak akan tahun."jonghyun mengusap punggung baekhyun.

"dia hanya takut menjadi bebek panggang nanti malam, kalau minseok eonni tahu."sahut taemin. Jonghyun tertawa mendengarnya.

.

"ajuci. Ajuchi hyung Jonghyun hyung?"tanya Junhong yang sedang berada di pangkuan Jongdae. Jongdae mengangguk.

"kau mau es krim?"tanya jongdae. Junhong mengangguk semangat. Jongdae mengambilkan satu mangkuk es krim untung junhong, lalu menyuapi junhong. Sama seperti kemarin. Mereka terus bercanda sepanjang waktu sambil Jongdae memperhatikan pegawainya yang ia panggil secara mendadak karena ia harus menjaga Junhong.

"Junhong?"panggil sebuah suara.

"Kai hyung?"Junhong turun dari pangkuan Jongdae lalu berlari ke arah Kai.

"kau sedang apa di sini?"tanya Kai sambil sibuk menciumi pipi Junhong yang sekarang mulai gembil.

"hihihi geli, hyung. Junhong ke sini belcama Baekki nuna. Tapi, tadi Baekki nuna pelgi dengan jonghyun-hyung. Jadi, Junhong di cini belcama ajuci."jawab Junhong sambil berusaha menahan Kai yang terus menciumi pipi keponakannya itu. kai menatap orang yang junhong panggil 'ajuci'. Jongdae. Baekhyun benar benar cari mati. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan junhong dengan jongdae? Orang yang keluarganya paling hindari. Kai tidak di ijinkan untuk menggunakan kata benci. karena bagaimanapun, kangin adalah sahabat appanya. Dan hubungan keluarga mereka sangat baik.

"Kai, kau mengenalnya?"tanya Jongdae.

"dia, kerabatku."jawab Kai. Agak bingung juga, dia mau bilang apa.

"kerabat?"

"Kai hyung ini, adik eomma Junhong, juci."jawab Junhong. Junhong sering di ajari bicara seperti itu oleh ryeowook dulu. Dan ia ingat bagaimana reaksi teman teman ryeowook saat mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. pipinya merah karena cubitan.

"adik? Maksudmu, kau putra Xiumin?"tanya Jongdae.

"nugu?"tanya Junhong. Setahunya, nama ummanya minseok.

"Minseok. Kau putra Minseok?"tanya , kalau ini, junhong tau. Junhong mengangguk.

Jongdae terkejut mengetahui jawaban Junhong. Kai masih terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "ah, itu Baekki nuna. Hyung, ayo ke sana. Aku ingin melihat Baekki nuna." Junhong melonjak lonjak di gendongan Kai.

"ne, ne. kajja."Kai berjalan mendekati panggung meninggalkan jongdae yang masih sibuk dengan ketekejutannya.

"hyung kita ke Taemin nuna. Di cana."Junhong menunjuk Taemin.

"Min."sapa Kai saat Kai yang menggendong Junhong berdiri di samping Taemin. Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas lalu kembali melihat ke arah panggung.

"Kyungsoo mana?"tanya Taemin.

"entahlah. Tadi dia masih sibuk. Nanti dia juga tampil."jawab Kai.

"Waah, hyung. Cuala baekki nuna baguc!"Pekik junhong. Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah junhong. Mereka semua menikmati suara jonghyun dan baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi. "Waah, hyung. Ayo ke baekki nuna!"Pekik junhong saat baekhyun dan junhong sudah selesai dengan perform mereka. Kai mengangguk.

"Junhong it..."Kai mengehentikan kata katanya saat melihat baekhyun yang sedang menangis di depan chanyeol namjachingunya.

"Hyung! Tulunkan junhong."Junhong meronta di gendongan kai saat melihat baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Junhong segera berlari ke arah baekhyun saat kai menurunkannya. "Baekki nuna."Junhong memeluk kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengamit Junhong ke dalam gendongannya lalu pergi. "uljima."Junhong menghapus airmata Baekhyun.

"Baek, gwenchanayo?"tanya Taemin. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus terisak.

"ayo aku antar pulang. Keadaanmu sangat buruk."ucap Kai sambil merangkul Baekhyun. Menuntunnya ke mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin meceramahi baekhyun mengenai keteledorannya membiarkan junhong bersama jongdae. Tapi melihat keadaan baekhyun, kai mengurungkan niatnya.

.

"kenapa umma tidak bilang kalau teman umma adalah tetangga luhan?"tanya Jongdae yang menatap ummanya kesal. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu Jongdae.

"sudah. Ayo turun. Teman umma sudah menunggu sejak tadi."ajak leeteuk. Jongdae hanya mengangguk lemas.

"juci!"panggil sebuah suara.

"Junhong? Kau sedang apa di sini?"tanya Jongdae sambil menggendong Junhong.

"itu lumah Junhong."Junhong menunjuk ke arah rumah luhan. "Junhong tinggal dengan Baekki nuna."lanjutnya.

"bukannya seharusnya kau berada di sekolah bersama Baekhyun?"tanya Jongdae.

"Baekki nuna cakit. Tadi dia menangic cetelah tulun dali panggung. Lalu Kai hyung mengantal kami pulang."jawab Junhong.

"Kai? Adik Xiumin?"tanya leeteuk. Jongdae mengangguk.

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak berada di dalam rumah?"tanya Jongdae.

"Junhong mau menemui umma. Baekki nuna menangic teluc cejak tadi."jawab Junhong.

"ummamu ada didalam?"tanya Jongdae.

"umma bekelja di cini."jawab Junhong. Jongdae tersenyum. berarti ia bisa bertemu minseok sebentar lagi. Mendadak jongdae gugup. Bagaimana kalau minseok menolaknya? Yah, sebenarnya kemungkinan besar minseok akan menolaknya. Mengingat bagaimana dia dulu. Tidak apa, setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah cantik minseok lagi. Jongdae merindukan mata almond minseok.

"oh, mungkin pegawai baru yang chullie ceritakan."sahut leeteuk. "kajja, kita masuk."leeteuk mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga tan.

Saat pintu di buka, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik. "eonni!"pekik yeoja itu lalu memeluk leeteuk.

"bagaimana, pesananku sudah jadi?"tanya leeteuk. Chullie atau nama aslinya Heechul mengangguk.

"Junhong, kau mau di sini atau menemui ummamu?"tanya heechul.

"umma cibuk?"tanya Junhong.

"seperti biasa."jawab heechul. Junhong turun dari pangkuan Jongdae lalu berjalan mengikuti heechul.

"kau mengenalnya di mana?"tanya leeteuk sambil memandang punggung kecil junhong yang berlari mengejar heechul.

"dari Jonghyun. Kemarin dia ke kedai bersama Junhong dan Baekhyun. Tadi juga Jonghyun menitipkan Junhong padaku, saat mereka bernyanyi."jawab Jongdae.

"umma, ayo, umma, aku kenalkan dengan juci ec klim. Ayo, umma!"terdengar suara cempreng Junhong dari kejauhan.

"aduh, Junhong iya, iya. Jangan menarik umma seperti ini. punggung umma bisa sakit kalau kau menarik umma seperti ini terus."terdengar suara lain yang semakin mendekat.

"juci, ini umma Junhong. Cantik, kan?"ucap Junhong.

Mata Jongdae melebar melihat yeoja yang menggendong Junhong. "Xiumin?"panggil Jongdae. Ia tersenyum melihat mata bulat minseok menatapnya. Ia merindukan minseok sangat. Ia berjalan mendekati minseok lalu memeluknya. Minseok mendorong dada jongdae. Ia merindukan jongdae. Tapi, akalnya menolak ini semua. "min…"jongdae mencoba memeluk minseok lagi. Leeteuk ikut bangun. Ia ingin memeluk menantunya. Ia merindukan minseok. Minseok yang menemaninya dengan penuh kesabaran dan kelembutan selama 9 bulan. Minseok yang selalu memijat kakinya sementara kaki minseok sendiri pegal karena membawa beban berat di perutnya. Minseok yang selalu tersenyum apapun yang ia, suaminya dan anak anaknya lakukan padanya.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongdae. Matanya panas ia ingin menangis. Ia merindukan jongdae, leeteuk, kangin, jonghyun. Semuanya. Seburuk apapun, mereka sempat menajdi keluarga minseok. Bagian kehidupan minseok. Minseok yang yatim piatu sejak kecil. Bisa benar benar memanggil seseorang appa dan umma setelah sekian lama.

"umma?"Junhong mulai menghawatirkan ummanya yang tampak akan menangis. "ayo pulang."ajak Junhong. Minseok mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae dan leeteuk yang masih sibuk dengan keterkejutan mereka.

"eonni, ini pesanannya."heechul menyerahkan beberapa kotak pada leeteuk. "kalian mengenalnya?"tanya heechul.

"dia… kerabat."jawab Jongdae.

"kasihan sekali, dia. Usianya masih sangat muda, tapi harus merawat Junhong seorang diri. Aku bingung, bagaimana appa Junhong menyianyiakan yeoja sebaik dia?"heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongdae masih diam.

"umma, aku pergi dulu."pamit Jongdae lalu keluar dari rumah heechul.

Tbc

Yohoo!

Soororo is back!

Aku minta maaf banget buat chap kemarin yang kependekan. Sebagai gantinya, kali ini aku agak panjangin chapnya. Ini udah mentok. Aku tambahin sana sini. sebenernya, mau aku update kemarin sore, tapi, mendadak dapet ide tambahan. Maka dari itu aku tambahin di sana sini, dan baru aku upload sekarang.

oh iya, chap ini emang negbut banget. aku bisa nambahin, tapi gak bisa ngelambatin.

Tapi, chap depan udah chap terakhir, kook

Buat yang kemarin udah review

**fuawaliyaah, sfsclouds, exindira, hyona21, sayakanoicinoe, .37604, zoldyk, AQuariisBlue, Initial D 0326, Tabifangirl, Vara Kim Xiupao**

Makasih banyak, yaa, nanti aku balesin satu satu, plus bonus ketjup sayang dari soororo

Yang terakhir abaikan, soororo lagi bahagia

buat update chap depan, nungguin 100 dulu, ya?

Oke, jangan lupa review, nee..


	7. Chapter 7

Regret

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Minseok hamil anak Jongdae, tapi, jongdae mencintai Yixing. Keluarganya juga. EXO, Suju fanfiction. GS. DLDR.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

Yohoo! Soororo is back!

Oke, kali ini aku beneran ingkar janji.

Maaf, yaa

Maunya update cepet. Review 100, langsung update.

Ternyata, sampe review segitu, aku belum bisa nyentuh ff sama sekali. Yah, lebih lebih dikit, gak papa, ya? Tugas numpuk, badan gak fit. Yah, begitulah. Soororo rapuh.

Sebenernya aku mau bikin chap ini chap terakhir, tapi, tiba tiba ide muncul dan aku panjangin lagi.

buat yang kemarin review:

**reyna bee: maaf kak, baru sadar. ini official pair kook. ini udah di update secepet mungkin.**

**AQuariisBlue: iya, ya? kok malah aku takut nanti jadi gak menarik, ya? coba baca, deh. menarik, gak?**

**amalia1993: aku juga nangis. ayo nangis bareng. wuwuwuwwu**

**kalsowoon: iya, kak. ini udah.**

**PandaPandaTaoris: wayoloh. kenapa?**

**lee seokie: kira kira maafin, gak yaa?**

**reiasia95: di chap ini xiumin bahagia, kook.**

**Lu-ttleDeer:selamat datang. iya, iya, baikan kook. aku suka happy ending, kok.**

**sfsclouds: iya, si jongdae mau ngejer minseok, kak. minseok kan anak baik. :3**

**Tabifanfgirl: suka junhong cadel, ya, kak? aku suka banget ngetiknya. sebenernya sehun mau aku buat cadel juga. tapi, di sini sosoknya sehun dewasa banget.**

**meCa: bagus, ya? makasih. ini udah update.**

sama lyang lain lain juga. yang mungkin kelewat. makasih banget, yaa? kecup sayang dari soororo satu satu.

.

Soororo present

.

Regret

"aku pulang!"seru luhan. Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah yeojachingunya itu. "baek! Baek!"luhan memanggil manggil baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban. "baozi! Baozi!"seru luhan lagi. Sama. "junhong!"panggilnya. tidak ada jawaban. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"coba kau cek di kamar mereka. Mungkin mereka tidur."ucap sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"baek."luhan masuk ke kamar baekhyun. Terlihat baekhyun sedang tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya bergetar. Menangis. Luhan menghela nafas. Pasti chanyeol lagi. "baek, gwenchana?"tanya luhan. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap luhan. "omo! Kau jelek sekali! Pantas chanyeol selalu mencari kyungsoo."seru luhan. Baekhyun memukul luhan dengan bantal. Eonninya satu ini benar benar menyebalkan.

"eonni…"rengek baekhyun. Luhan terkekeh.

"arra."luhan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping baekhyun, lalu memeluk baekhyun. Itulah yang selalu luhan lakukan saat baekhyun sedang ada masalah dengan chanyeol. memeluknya lalu membiarkan baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang masalahnya. Yah, walaupun selalu berakhir sama.

"sudah tahu bergitu, kenapa masih mencintainya?"seru luhan.

"aku tidak tahu, eonni."baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"lupakan dia. Cari namja lain."ucap luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng. Luhan menjitak baekhyun. "banyak namja lain." Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "ya sudah. Selesaikan sendiri masalahmu."luhan meninggalkan baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun kembali menangis.

Yah, selalu begitu akhirnya.

.

"min."luhan memasuki kamar minseok. Terlihat minseok yang menangis sambil memangku junhong. Junhong sepertinya tertidur di pangkuan eommanya. "hei, ada apa?"tanya luhan sambil duduk di samping minseok. Minseok menggeleng. "ceritalah."

"jongdae… tadi dia ke rumah chullie eonni bersama ummanya."jawab minseok. Mata luhan melebar. Jongdae? Pantas minseok menangis seperti ini. ia tahu betul minseok masih enggan bertemu jongdae. Sebutlah ia masih trauma dengan jongdae.

"lalu, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"tanya luhan. Minseok menggeleng.

"dia tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya diam. Aku langsung pulang."jawab minseok. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia pikir jongdae akan memukul minseok atau apa.

"sudah, jangan menangis. Pasti cuman kebetulan saja."jawab luhan.

"kemarin baekhyun membawa jonghyun ke sini."ucap minseok.

"jonghyun? Adik jongdae?"tanya luhan. Minseok mengangguk. "kenapa kau tidak cerita? Dasar bebek nakal!"seru luhan. Junhong melenguh saat mendengar seruan luhan. Junhong terbangun.

"umma. Umma macih menangic."junhong menghapus air mata minseok. "uljima…"mata junhong ikut berkaca kaca. "uljima umma. Junhong tidak cuka melihat umma menangic."junhong memeluk ummanya. Luhan terdiam melihat minseok dan junhong. Mereka benar benar hanya berdua. Minseok hanya memiliki junhong. Junhong hanya memiliki ummanya. Pantas mereka selalu seperti ini saat salah satu ada masalah.

"min, aku keluar dulu."ucap luhan. Minseok mengangguk. Sepertinya ia masih belum ingin berhenti menangis.

.

"hah, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus, hun. Tadi Baekhyun yang menangis. Baekhyun belum selesai menangis, Minseok datang sambil menangis. Junhong yang melihat ibunya menangis, jadi ikut menangis. Sebentar lagi aku yang menangis karena frustasi."luhan mengacak rambutnya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah yeojachingunya. "kemarin, Baekhyun membawa Jonghyun ke sini."ucap luhan.

"Jonghyun? Adik Jongdae?"tanya sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"tadi jongdae dan ummanya datang ke rumah chullie eonni. Aku rasa Minseok belum siap kalau harus bertemu Jongdae saat ini."ucap luhan.

"dia selalu siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi, han. duduklah, han. Kau terlalu banyak berfikir."sehun menepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Luhan menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan sofa empuk itu lalu bersandar di dada bidang sehun. Mereka berdua sama sama sibuk. Sama sama mengerjakan thesisnya, sama sama jarang ada waktu senggang. "Kau ini, tidak merindukanku, ya? Kita jarang bertemu, saat bertemu, kau malah mengurusi minseok dan baekhyun. Biarkan mereka puas menangis dulu. Nanti juga berhenti, kalau lelah."Sehun mengusap rambut luhan. Luhan menatap sehun manja. "Apa?"Tanya sehun.

"Aku ingin bubble tea."Rengek luhan. Sehun tersenyum. Luhannya selalu manja padanya. Mereka jarang bertemu. Dan rengekan manja luhan adalah yang paling ia rindukan.

"Arra. Kajja kita keluar."Sehun menarik tangan luhan.

Tok tok tok

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Luhan mendengus. Pasti acara membeli bubble teanya gagal. Dan benar saja, chanyeol, namjachingu baekhyun datang.

.

Jongdae keluar dari rumah heechul lalu berlari ke rumah luhan. Dari kejauhan bisa dia lihat seorang anak laki laki tinggi sedang berbicara pada luhan. Sesaat kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam rumah luhan. Baru saja pintu di tutup, jongdae mengetuk pintu luhan.

"mau apa kau?"tanya luhan ketus.

"aku, aku mau menemui Minseok."jawab Jongdae.

"Minseok sedang sibuk."luhan berbohong. Jujur kalau memang Minseok sedang sibuk menangis.

"aku mohon."

"kemana harga diri seorang kim Jongdae sampai mau memohon seperti ini?"sindir luhan.

"aku mohon, han. Aku harus bertemu dengan Minseok."

"untuk memakinya lagi?"

"tidak. Aku janji. Aku akan berlaku baik padanya."ucap Jongdae bersungguh sungguh.

"masuklah."sahut sehun. Luhan melemparkan deathglarenya kepada sehun. "apa?"tanya sehun. Ia melebarkan pintu lalu menunjuk salah satu pintu kamar. Jongdae mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa.

.

"umma, cudah, jangan menangic."Junhong menghapus air mata Minseok. Minseok masih duduk di tempat tidur dengan Junhong yang ada di pangkuannya ia peluk erat. Minseok membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sempit putranya itu.

Kembali terngiang suara makian Jongdae

'_dasar yeoja sialan! Kenapa kau tidak menyusul orangtuamu saja ke neraka sana? Kenapa malah membuat keluargaku menderita? Mereka menginginkan yixing sebagai menantu mereka! Bukan kau! Yeoja tengik! Kenapa kau bilang aku yang menghamilimu, hah? Kau yeoja sialan! Pasti banyak namja lain yang menidurimu! Kenapa harus aku?!'_

"umma. Aku tidak cuka melihat umma menangic."Junhong mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu. Berharap kehangatan pelukannya bisa menghentikan tangis ummanya.

"Min…"panggil Jongdae. Minseok dan Junhong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae.

"juci. Cini. Bantu Junhong. Umma menangic cejak tadi. Bagaimana calanya menghentikan?" Jongdae tersenyum pada Junhong. Ia berjalan mendekat. Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan bertanya. Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok lalu mengecup dahi, kedua mata Minseok, pipi Minseok dan mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Minseok. Wajah Minseok merona mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari Jongdae.

"saranghae kim Min seok."ucap Jongdae. Mata Minseok melebar mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Minseok mendengar Jongdae mengatakan hal ini.

"eh? Juci mencintai umma? Juci mau jadi appa Junhong?"tanya Junhong. Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junhong lalu menggendongnya. Jongdae duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"ajusshi memang appa Junhong."ucap Jongdae. Mata Junhong melebar.

"jinjja? Juci apa Junhong. Appa appa appa!"Junhong melonjak lonjak kegirangan di pangkuan Jongdae. Minseok tersenyum melihat interaksi Jongdae dan Junhong.

"Maaf."Ucap jongdae. Minseok hanya terdiam. "Min, kita mulai dari awal, ya?"pinta Jongdae.

"tidak semudah itu."tolak Minseok.

"aku tahu. Tapi, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku tidak benar benar bahagia setelah bercerai darimu. Sebenarnya, yang ada, aku benar benar tidak bahagia setelah bercerai darimu."ucap Jongdae. Minseok masih terdiam. "aku memang terlambat menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sesaat setelah kepergianmu, semuanya memburuk. Aku sempat terpuruk. Aku mencarimu ke rumah pamanmu, mereka bilang kau di cina. Di sana, kau sudah di jodohkan dengan namja lain. Aku hampir bunuh diri saat itu."

Minseok tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan jongdae. Sedikit banyaknya dia senang mendengar ucapan jongdae. Hei, jangan lupa, ia masih mencintai jongdae. "aku memang di jodohkan. Tapi, aku menolaknya. Aku takut nanti mereka tidak menerima keberadaan Junhong. Setelah perjodohanku gagal, aku kembali ke korea dan berkerja di café Jongwoon ajusshi."

"Mereka?"Tanya jongdae.

"Menurutmu, aku bisa dengan mudahnya setuju dengan namja namja yang di jodohkan denganku?"Tanya minseok. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena di sini, masih ada aku."Jongdae menunjuk dahi minseok.

"Ya!"Minseok memukul pelan lengan jongdae. Jongdae terkekeh. Junhong memperhatikan orangtuanya.

"Min, aku mohon. Kembalilah."mohon Jongdae.

"aku takut, dae."

"tidak. Tidak akan ada yang berbuat buruk padamu. Umma, appa, Jonghyun, semuanya mencarimu. Aku mohon, Min."

"aku, masih takut."

"kita akan berjalan perlahan. Aku akan menjagamu agar kau tidak terjatuh lagi. Aku janji."ucap Jongdae. Minseok menggeleng. "kembalilah. Semuanya merindukanmu, Min."

"aku takut, dae."Jongdae menghela nafas. Ia menatap junhong yang sejak tadi memperhatikan orang tuanya dengan wajah bingung. Sejenak jongdae terdiam, lalu menyeringai.

"Junhong, mau tinggal dengan appa?"Tanya jongdae. Minseok mendelik. Menyebalkan sekali jongdae ini!

"Mau!"Pekik junhong senang. Minseok mendengus. Jongdae bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan kali ini jongdae menggunakan junhong untuk menarik minseok kembali.

"Tapi ummamu tidak mau tinggal dengan appa."Ucap jongdae dengan nada memelas. Junhong menatap ummanya dengan wajah memelas. Ia sudah siap dengan aegyo attacknya. Minseok menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya junhong dengan nada jauh lebih memelas. Minseok menggeleng. Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya. Lalu berbalik memunggungi minseok. Minseok mengusap kepala junhong.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"Tanya jongdae.

"Umma, umma malah cama appa?"Tanya junhong. Ia kembali berbalik menatap minseok dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Ne, umma marah dengan appa."Jawab minseok.

"Appa kan cudah minta maaf. Umma bilang, kalau olang minta maaf, haluc di maafkan."Ucap junhong dengan suara bergetar. Ia tidak suka ummanya marah. Apalagi pada appanya yang baru saja bertemu dengannya. Minseok menghela nafas. Junhong anak yang baik. Semua yang eommanya katakan ia ingat baik baik. Jongdae tersenyum sambil memandang minseok. Minseok mengusap kepala junhong. "Appa jahat, ya?"Tanya junhong. Minseok menggeleng. Bagaimanapun jongdae adalah appanya. Tidak mungkin minseok mengatakan kalau jongdae jahat.

"Jong. Mengertilah. Aku butuh waktu lebih panjang untuk berfikir."Minseok menatap jongdae. Jongdae tahu bagaimana buruknya kenangan yang ia berikan pada minseok. Sudah bagus minseok tidak mengusirnya tadi. Jongdae mengangguk. Mungkin minseok butuh waktu untuk benar benar mempercayai jongdae.

"Appa, appa, ayo main cama junhong."Junhong turun dari pangkuan jongdae lalu menarik tangan jongdae.

"Aduh aduh, junhong, appa jangan di tarik seperti ini. Punggung appa sakit."Jongdae agak kesulitan menyamakan langkahnya dengan junhong. Junhong melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada jongdae lalu menatap jongdae dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Mianhae appa."Ucapnya. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Appa maafkan. Jangan di ulangi lagi, ne?"Junhong mengangguk semangat. Minseok terkekeh. Sejak junhong bisa berjalan, selalu seperti itu.

"Appa. Kita main mobil mobilan!"Junhong mengambil salah satu mainannya. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kau biasanya main dengan siapa?"Tanya jongdae.

"Dengan baekki nuna, lulu nuna, umma, kai hyung."Jawab junhong.

"Kau main mobil mobilan dengan ummamu?"Tanya jongdae. Junhong mengangguk.

"Aku sering main mobil mobilan dengan kai, dulu."Sahut minseok. Jongdae tersenyum. "Apa?"Tanya minseok.

"Aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu."Jawab jongdae.

"Sejak tadi kita sudah berbicara, kan?"Tanya minseok.

"Iya. Tapi aku merasa lebih bahagia seperti ini. Seolah kita memang satu keluarga yang utuh."Jawab jongdae. Minseok hanya tersenyum. "kenapa kau mengganti namanya?"tanya Jongdae sambil memperhatikan junhong yang berlari sambil mendorong mobil mobilannya.

"karena saat itu aku sangat marah padamu. Nama zelo selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Makanya aku ganti."jawab Minseok.

"hah, baiklah, biarkan namanya seperti ini saja."Jongdae menghela nafasnya. Jongdae dan junhong menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain. Melepas rindu. Minseok hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali ikut tertawa. "Min, sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu."Pamit jongdae.

"Appa, appa tidul di cini caja."Junhong menarik kemeja jongdae saat jongdae akan beranjak pulang.

"Eh?"Tanya minseok dan jongdae bersamaan.

"Boleh ya umma... Junhong ingin tidul dengan appa dan umma."Rengek junhong. Minseok menatap jongdae sejenak. Yah, jongdae adalah pria mesum. Sangat. Agak sulit ia bisa mempercayai jongdae untuk tidur dengannya lagi. Tapi, mengingat ada junhong, ia merasa jongdae akan berpikir berkali kali sebelum menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku hanya akan memeluk junhong sepanjang malam."Ucap jongdae seolah bisa membaca pikiran minseok.

"Kenapa appa tidak menyentuh umma? Kulit umma gatal, ya, kalau di sentuh appa?"Tanya junhong. Jongdae terkekeh.

"Ne. Appamu sangat gatal. Tangannya selalu ingin menyentuh umma."Jawab minseok kesal.

"Hei, itu pembicaraan orang dewasa. Jangan membicarakan hal itu di depan anak kecil."Sahut jongdae. Minseok mendengus. Junhong menatap kedua orangtuanya bingung. "Sudah. Ayo tidur." Jongdae menepuk tempat tidur di sampingnya. "Omo!"Seru jongdae tiba tiba.

"Ada apa?"Tanya minseok.

"Ummaku. Dia masih di rumah chullie-jhumma."Jongdae menepuk dahinya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya. "Yeoboseyo, umma. Aku tidur di rumah luhan, kau pulanglah. Ah, jinjja? Baiklah. Ah, dia baik baik saja. Arra. Selamat malam umma."Jongdae mematikan telfonnya.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya minseok sambil duduk di samping jongdae.

"Umma sudah pulang sejak tadi. Benar, tidak apa apa aku tidur di sini?"Tanya jongdae.

"Tidak apa."Jawab minseok seraya berbaring. Junhong sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Yah, mungkin kelelahan. Dia sibuk sekali seharian ini. Mulai dari ikut ke sekolah baekhyun, bermain bersama jongdae, ikut menangis bersama minseok dan baekhyun, lalu bertemu appanya, belum lagi ia bermain mobil mobilan tadi. Pantas dia lelah. Jongdae memperhatikan minseok yang tertidur. Lalu ia menyeringai.

"Min."Panggil jongdae.

"Hm?"

"Kau tambah seksi, ya?"Goda jongdae.

Buk!

Minseok melempar bantal tepat ke arah jongdae. "Cepat tidur. Jangan buat aku berubah pikiran."Ucap minseok. Jongdae terkekeh saat melihat telinga minseok memerah. Sepertinya wajahnya juga ikut memerah. Yah, minseok memang seksi. Kalau di bandingkan dengan teman temannya, tubuh minseok cukup menonjol. Luhan, dia cantik, tapi tubuhnya kerempeng. Yixing, dia pintar, tapi, sama dengan luhan, dia kerempeng. Tubuh minseok padat dan berisi. Ah, pantas saja banyak yang melirik minseok di kampus, dulu. Pantas juga jongdae menyukai tubuhnya. Ya, tubuhnya. Jongdae memanfaatkan kepolosan dan perasaan minseok untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya. Jongdae tersenyum miris. "Cepat tidur. Jangan berfikiran kotor."Ucap minseok. Jongdae menatap punggung minseok. Dia bisa membaca pikiran?

.

"sudah aku bilang, kan, mereka pasti baik baik saja."sehun menepuk pundak luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Minseok. Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Chanyeol ada di sampingnya. Memeluknya. Minseok juga. Ia tertidur dengan junhong yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan jongdae. Sepertinya masalah mereka sudah selesai. Yah, setidaknya mereka sudah berdamai.

"ayo tidur. Sudah malam. Chanyeol dan Jongdae biar menginap di sini."luhan menarik tangan sehun.

"aku menginap di sini juga?"tanya sehun.

"kalian bertiga tidak akan macam macam. Ingat, Baekhyun menguasai hapkido, Minseok menguasai Taekwondo. Suara Junhong yang melengking bisa membangunkan penghuni satu gang ini. kalian bertiga tidak bisa macam macam."ucap luhan.

"arraseo."sehun naik ke tempat tidur luhan. "kau yakin, aku boleh tidur di sini?"tanya sehun. Walaupun tidak pernah tidur dengan luhan. Ia sukup tahu bagaimana reaksi luhan saat ada orang yang menyentuh tempat tidurnya. Yeojachingunya ini menyeramkan. Lagi, yeoja rusa ini menyeramkan.

"tidak apa. Aku tidak tega kalau kau harus tidur di lantai."ucap luhan.

"baiklah."sehun mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur luhan. "kau juga harus mulai terbiasa tidur denganku."

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya luhan. Sehun meraih tangan luhan.

"agar saat kau menjadi istriku nanti, kau tidak menendangku dari tempat tidur."sehun memakaikan sebuah cincin di tangan luhan. " luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?" mata luhan melebar mendengar ucapan sehun.

"kau bercanda? Kita masih kuliah, hun."

"kemarin aku mendapat panggilan wawancara di perusahaan yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Aku di terima. Aku akan bekerja di sana mulai bulan depan."ucap sehun.

"lalu, kuliahmu?"

"aku tetap bisa kuliah, sambil bekerja."

"bukankah itu melelahkan?"

"itulah kegunaannya ada kau. Rasa lelahku akan hilang saat melihatmu tersenyum menyambutku pulang setiap harinya." Pipi luhan merona mendengar ucapan sehun. "jadi?"

"baiklah, aku mau."jawab luhan malu malu. Sehun menarik luhan ke pelukannya.

"sarangheyo oh luhan."

"kita belum menikah, Hun."

"kau juga harus mulai terbiasa dengan yang itu."

.

"umma umma. Ayo bangun."junhong menggoyang goyangkan tubuh minseok. Minseok hanya melenguh lalu kembali tidur. "appa, umma tidak mau bangun."adu junhong. Jongdae tersenyum lalu mendekati minseok. Mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga minseok.

"min, ayo bangun."bisiknya dengan nada sedikit lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Buk!

Minseok terkejut sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "ya!"serunya. jongdae tertawa keras melihat minseok.

"ada apa?"tanya luhan. Sepertinya luhan mendengar suara benda jatuh tadi. Ia melihat minseok yang terduduk di lantai dengan jongdae yang tertawa keras di depannya. "hei bebek, apa yang kau lakukan pada minseok?"tanya luhan.

"aku hanya membangunkannya."bela jongdae.

"seokki, cepat mandi. Aku lapar."ucap luhan.

"iya iya."minseok bangun lalu berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

"min."panggil jongdae. Minseok menoleh ke arah jongdae. "mau aku temani?"godanya.

Blam

Minseok membanting pintu kamar mandi. Jongdae tertawa keras.

"dasar bebek mesum."gerutu luhan.

"hei, apa hubungannya kau lapar dengan minseok segera mandi?"tanya jongdae. Sepertinya ia tidak tersinggung dengan gerutuan luhan.

"aku lapar, artinya butuh makan. Minseok yang bertugas memasak."jawab luhan.

"kau tidak bisa memasak?"tanya jongdae. Luhan menggeleng. "lalu, kalau kau menikah dengan sehun, bagaimana?"tanya jongdae.

"ya, aku akan belajar."jawab luhan.

"kalau begitu aku harus memberitahu sehun kalau dia harus menunda untuk melamarmu."ucap jongdae sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"bagaimana kalau dia sudah terlanjur melamarku semalam?"luhan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar indah di jarinya.

"benarkah?"tanya minseok entah sejak kapan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"lihat."minseok mendekati luhan.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"tanya minseok.

"baru semalam."jawab luhan. Minseok memeluk luhan.

"chukkae!"seru minseok. Jongdae memperhatikan minseok. Minseok hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Sepertinya ada yang tertinggal, makanya minseok keluar dari kamar mandi.

"min."panggil jongdae. Luhan dan minseok melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap jongdae. "kau benar benar seksi, ya?"ucapnya,

Plak

Plak

"dasar bebek mesum!"dua seruan dan dua pukulan yang sama kerasnya itu membuat jongdae harus benar benar menjaga ucapannya di depan kedua yeoja menyeramkan itu.

.

"kau kenapa?"tanya sehun pada jongdae yang berjalan lesu ke arahnya. Junhong yang ada di gendongan jongdae hanya terkikik.

"appa di pukul umma dan lulu nuna."jawab junhong. Sehun tersenyum. junhong memperhatikan sehun. Ia beberapa kali bertemu dengan sehun. Baru kali ini sehun tersenyum. paman satu itu memang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya.

"ada apa?"tanya sehun.

"juci lebih tampan kalau telcenyum."ucap junhong. Sehun tersenyum.

"kalian tidak sekolah?"tanya sehun pada chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"hari ini masih libur. Sekolah juga pasti masih belum selesai di bersihkan."jawab chanyeol sambil duduk di samping sehun.

"masalahmu sudah selesai?"tanya sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "jangan di ulangi lagi. Kasihan baekhyun."ucap sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "kalian mau ke mana hari ini?"tanya sehun.

"entahlah. Sepertinya jalan jalan ke taman."jawab chanyeol sambil mengutak atik ponselnya. Sepertinya ummanya menceramahinya panjang lebar karena ia tidak pulang.

"kalau kau?"tanya sehun pada jongdae.

"err… mungkin aku akan membawa junhong dan minseok ke rumah."jawab jongdae.

"memangnya dia mau?"tanya sehun.

"kalau junhong mau, merayu minseok tidak sesulit itu."jawab jongdae.

"dasar."

.

"Umma umma, junhong ingin jalan jalan dengan appa."Rengek junhong. Tuhkan?

"Ya sudah. Kalian jalan jalan saja."Jawab minseok sambil terus memasak.

"Cama umma juga."Junhong bergelayut manja di kaki minseok.

"Umma harus bekerja, junhong. Lepaskan kaki umma. Umma masih memasak."Jawab minseok. Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Umma... Junhong ingin jalan jalan dengan appa dan umma."Rengek junhong. Minseok menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega kalau harus menolak permintaan junhong. Akhir akhir ini ia sibuk sekali. Ternyata usaha heechul lebih maju dari yang ia kira. Ia bisa seharian penuh berada di sana, mengerjakan pesanan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Baiklah. Umma akan ijin tidak masuk hari ini."Jawab minseok. Junhong memekik senang lalu berlari ke arah jongdae yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Appa appa, umma mau jalan jalan!"Seru junhong girang. Jongdae tersenyum.

.

Minseok menyesali keputusannya mengikuti permintaan junhong. Awalnya baik baik saja. Mereka memang berjalan jalan. Yah, bermain di taman, membeli makanan ringan. Tapi, saat hari sudah beranjak sore, rengekan junhong benar benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Umma... Junhong mau ikut appa pulang. Junhong ingin main dengan aboji dan almoni."

Nah, ini masalah. Minseok masih trauma dengan keluarga jongdae, yah, sebenarnya dengan jongdaenya juga. Dan minseok belum siap bertemu dengan mereka, walaupun minseok sudah bertemu dengan jonghyun dan leeteuk, tapi itu hanya sekilas. Yang minseok tahu junhong main, sama dengan tidur di sana. Ya, tidur di rumah jongdae. Di rumah keluarga kim. Tidak, terimakasih.

Minseok bukannya takut keluarga jongdae akan memisahkan junhong dengannya. Hanya saja, minseok masih takut bertemu dengan mereka. 9 bulan bersama mereka cukup membuat minseok tertekan. Dan itu benar benar membekas.

"Min, ayo."Jongdae membukakan pintu mobilnya. Minseok menatap jongdae. "Apa? Kau tidak ikut?"Tanya jongdae. Minseok tidak menjawab. "Nanti kita mampir beli bakpau dulu."Minseok segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sial, jongdae tahu apa yang selalu membuat imannya goyah selain rengekan junhong. Bakpau. Menggelikan memang. Tapi, itulah minseok. Dengan ketidakberdayaannya menolak roti dengan berbagai macam isi itu. "Kau ini, mudah sekali di rayu. Hanya dengan bakpau saja, langsung melupakan rasa takutmu."Jongdae menusuk nusuk pipi minseok dengan ujung jarinya. Pipi minseok menggembung karena terisi bakpau.

"Umma cangat cuka bakpau."Sahut junhong. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Lihat saja, pipinya seperti bakpau."Junhong tertawa keras. Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. Junhong menghentikan tawanya. Ia memandang minseok cengo. Baru kali ini ummanya terlihat manja.

.

Minseok benar benar merutuki sifatnya yang mudah tergoda dengan bakpau! Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang tamu keluarga kim. Ya, ruang tamu keluarga jongdae. Dan kangin baru saja masuk. Ia berhenti menatap minseok sebentar, lalu pergi masuk ke dalam rumah. Oh, jongdae! Kau bilang mereka sudah berubah? Bahkan kangin masih sama dinginnya dengan dulu!

"min, ayo masuk. Kau ini seperti tamu saja, duduk di depan."leeteuk mengajak minseok ke ruang tv. Minseok hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti leeteuk ke ruang tv. Di sana terlihat jonghyun sedang menemani junhong bermain robot.

"umma, lihat!"junhong memperlihatkan salah satu mainan yang ada di depannya. Minseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum. junhong tampak senang sekali bermain dengan pamannya.

"dae, mau ke mana?"tanya leeteuk saat melihat jongdae sudah berganti baju.

"aku belum ke kedai sama sekali, umma."jawab jongdae sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya. "aku berangkat."pamit jongdae seraya mengecup kepala junhong, leeteuk dan minseok. Minseok? Wajah minseok memerah karena tingkah jongdae.

"aih aih, aku akan segera dapat kakak ipar lagi."goda jonghyun. Minseok melemparkan salah satu mainan yang ada di dekatnya ke arah jonghyun. Jonghyun tertawa keras.

"min."panggil leeteuk.

"iya, ada apa ajhumma?"tanya minseok. Leeteuk mendelik.

"umma."koreksinya.

"eh?"

"umma. Bukan ajhumma."leeteuk menggerak gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan kiri. Minseok mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia terkejut dengan reaksi leeteuk. Hah, sepertinya jongdae benar benar membuktikan kata katanya. Tapi, minseok benar benar belum berani kalau harus kembali ke keluarga jongdae lagi. Kangin masih dingin. "min, kami minta maaf untuk tingkah buruk kami sebelumnya."ucap leeteuk. Minseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"noona, noona kapan akan menikah lagi dengan dae-hyung? Nanti aku dan baekhyun akan bernyanyi di resepsi kalian."tanya jonghyun. Minseok menggeleng.

"aku… aku belum tahu apa aku bisa menikah lagi dengan jongdae atau tidak."jawab minseok. Leeteuk menghentikan acara membaca majalahnya.

"maksudmu?"tanya leeteuk.

"aku masih ragu. Maksudku.. mungkin aku masih trauma."jawab minseok. Leeteuk menghela nafas. Wajar kalau minseok berkata seperti itu. sudah bagus minseok tidak lari dari rumah saat jongdae membawanya ke rumah tadi.

"hyun. Panggil appamu. Waktunya makan malam."ucap leeteuk.

"junhong, ayo ikut hyung membangunkan haraboji."ajak jonghyun. Junhong mengangguk semangat. Sejak tadi ia hanya bermain dengan leeteuk dan jonghyun saja.

"min, ayo bantu umma menyiapkan makan malam."ajak leeteuk. Minseok mengangguk lalu mengikuti leeteuk ke dapur. "kau tahu, min, selama 4 tahun ini, aku selalu sendirian di rumah. Memasak sendiri, menyiapkan masak sendiri, apa apa sendiri. Aku selalu berfikir, pasti kalau ada xiumin, akan lebih menyenangkan."leeteuk bercerita. Minseok hanya tersenyum. sedikit banyaknya ia senang mendengar cerita leeteuk.

.

"aboji, aboji. Ilona. Almoni bilang waktunya makan malam. Aboji aboji."junhong menggoyang goyangkan tubuh kangin yang sedang pulas tertidur.

"eugh.."kangin merengkuh junhong dalam pelukannya. "tidurlah dulu. Makan malamnya masih lama."kangin mengeratkan pelukannya pada junhong, lalu kembali tidur.

"aah, aboji! Bangun! Almoni bilang, waktunya makan. Ayo bangun!"junhong mencoba melepaskan pelukan kangin. Kangin terkekeh.

"haraboji masih mengantuk. Zelo temani haraboji tidur dulu."junhong mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia pikir hanya luhan, yesung dan kai saja yang tidak bisa di bangunkan. Ternyata kangin juga.

"aboji! Ayo bangun!"teriak junhong. Kangin langsung membuka lebar matanya setelah mendengar suara cempreng junhong. Jonghyun tertawa keras mendengarnya. Bahkan teriakannya dan teriakan jongdae tidak bisa membangunkan kangin.

"berhenti tertawa, atau tidak ada uang jajan selama seminggu."ancam kangin. Jonghyun mati matian menahan tawanya. Sekarang giliran junhong yang tertawa karena tingkah kakek dan pamannya. "hei, kenapa tertawa?"kangin menggelitik junhong. Jonghyun ikut menggelitik junhong.

"ahahahaaha! Ampun ampun! Junhong tidak teltawa lagi! Hahahaha, aboji! Ajuci! Geli! Ampun ampun!"seru junhong di sela tawanya. Sayup sayup terdengar suara minseok memanggil mereka untuk segera turun. Tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan. Kangin dan jonghyun masih terus menggelitik junhong yang wajahnya sudah memerah. "aboji! Ajuci! Cudah cudah! Junhong cudah lelah!"nafas junhong terengah engah.

"yeobo! Jonghyung! Junhong! Turun atau tidak ada makan malam!"seru leeteuk. Seketika ketiganya berlari menuju ruang makan. "kau ini, sudah mempunyai cucu, tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil."ucap leeteuk pada kangin. Kangin hanya tersenyum lebar.

"jongdae belum pulang?"tanya kangin.

"belum."jawab leeteuk.

"aku pulang!"seru jongdae.

"nah. Itu dia."

"eh? Kalian sudah makan malam?"tanya jongdae.

"baru akan makan. Apa itu, hyung?"tanya jonghyun saat melihat bungkusan di tangan jongdae.

"ayam."jawab jongdae.

"ayam?"tanya junhong semangat.

"junhong tidak akan menyentuh makanan lain kalau ada ayam."sahut minseok saat melihat junhong yang langsung membuka bungkusan yang jongdae bawa. Junhong langsung memakannya dengan semangat.

"dia sangat suka ayam?"tanya jongdae.

"gara gara kai."jawab minseok. Jonghyun tertawa mendengarnya. Yah, walaupun tidak akrab, dia pernah mendengar di sekolah, tentang kai yang akan meninggalkan apapun saat ada ayam.

.

"dae, antarkan kami pulang. Ini sudah malam."ucap minseok.

"umma, kita tidul di cini caja."rengek junhong. Minseok menggeleng.

"sudahlah, min. kalian tidur di sini saja. Junhong ingin tidur dengan appa dan eomma."tambah jongdae. Minseok menggeleng. Tidak terimakasih. Kalau junhong tidur bersama kakek neneknya, lalu minseok? tidur dengan jongdae? Tidak tidak. Sebaiknya mereka pulang saja.

"umma…"mata junhong berkaca kaca. Oh tidak, jangan mata itu. "kita tidul di cini caja.."dan rengekan cadel itu benar benar ampuh untuk merayu minseok.

"umma tidak bawa baju."jawab minseok. Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya lalu masuk lagi dengan membawa beberapa potong baju. "punya siapa?"tanya minseok.

"punyamu."jawab jongdae. Minseok mengrenyitkan alisnya. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah membeli baju baju seperti ini? "appa sering pergi ke luar kota, lalu pulang dengan membawa baju baju itu. appa bilang, untuk minseok nanti kalau kembali."lanjutnya. entah kenapa pipi minseok menghangat mendengarnya. Ia senang sekali, ternyata kangin juga merindukannya. Sama seperti leeteuk dan jonghyun. "cepatlah ganti baju. Aku akan membawa junhong ke kamar appa dan umma."jongdae mengangkat junhong yang hampir tertidur. Ia berjalan keluar kamar.

Tes

Minseok menangis. Ia sangat merindukan keluarga ini. dan saat minseok datang kembali, semuanya membaik. Jauh lebih baik dari yang minseok harapkan.

Tbc.

Yohoo!

Hahaha, sebenernya aku mau bikin chap ini chap terakhir. Tapi ada yang minta buat masukin masa masa bahagianya xiumin. Yah, biar adil. Masak isinya cuman sedih sedihnya minseok aja, terus bahagianya dikit, langsung end?

Akhirnya aku panjangin lagi.

Chap depan, aku agak bingung mau aku kasih apa. Mungkin aku bakalan kasih orang yang suka sama xiumin, atau munculin namja yang dulu pernah di jodohin sama xiumin waktu di china. Tapi aku gak tau artis lain yang deket sama xiumin. Masak mau pake chen? Nanti malah bingung. Aku maunya pake changmin. Kalian ada ide?

Buat yang dulu pernah tanya, kenapa anaknya kok junhong? Kenapa bukan yang lain?

Jawabannya adalah, soalnya aku pingin bikin seneng adikku aja. Dia suka banget sama zelo. Makanya aku masukin dia di sini. itu aja, sih. Gak ada alasan khusus.

Terus, kemarin ada yang minta buat di lost, jangan terlalu banyak ngeluarin scene yang udah ada di regret. Gini, ya, awalnya aku emang buat lost dulu, baru regret. Jadi, apa yang ada di lost itu, emang udah bagiannya. Termasuk cuplikan cuplikan dari regret. Itu udah ada di alurnya. Kalo chap itu di buang, nanti justru bikin bingung. Tapi chap ini udah aku kurangin, kok. Buat yang ngerasa di regret juga kayak gitu, aku minta maaf, ya? Itu emang udah bagian dari cerita.

Terakhir, reviewnya…


	8. Chapter 8

Regret

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

yoho! soororo d sini!

aku udah lama banget, ya, gak update?

ada yang nungguin?

enggak, ya? ya udah.

maaf banget, aku bener bener sibuk dan gak mood akhir akhir ini. jadi agak lama updatenya.

buat yang review kemarin:

Exindira: maunya aku bikin gituu. Tapi malah keluarnya kayak gini. Ini lanjut!

Amalia1993: terharu, ya? Aku juga. Makasih.

Fuawaliyah: eng... Liat nanti aja, kak. Punya adik, gak ya? Tapi, dari tingkah jongdae yang kayak gitu, udah bisa ketebak, kan?

AQuariisBlue: nah, aku usahain chap chap selanjutnya lucu juga. Setelah termehek mehek dengan chap chap selanjutnya, aku pingin bikin yang agak agak lucu gitu.

Initial D 0326: nc? Oh tidak. Sebenernya pingin*plak. Tapi, enggak, deh. Nanti malah gak selesai selesai kalo ngubah rating. Buat namja yang sama minseok, aku nyerah. Mending aku cancel aja buat yang itu. Aku panjangin lagi, tapi nggak usah ada namja lain. Masih bisa jalan, kok.

Alexara: belum, kak. Ini masih ada sekitar 2 chap lagi baru end. Nanti aku barengin sama ffku yang lost. Mereka sejalan soalnya.

.37604, lee seokki, HChy, xiuchencouple: ini udah lanjut, kook.

Hyona21: iya, ini gak end. Tapi gak pake namja lain, ya kak? Aku putus asa mau bikin cerita macem apa lagi.

Ayumkim: sebenernya aku paling gak bisa bikin scene dimana 2 pihak yang habis berantem itu baikan. Bener. Makanya mereka bisa dengan mudahnya baikan. Karena aku bingung. Mau di puter kayak gimana lagi, ini. Buat junhong, di sini, dia tokoh favoritku. Cadelnya bikin gemes!

Park Oh InFa FaRo: ohorat!

Zoldyk: maaf kakak, aku lama banget updatenyaa. Ini aku usahain secepet mungkin.

Sfsclouds: iya, minseok kita bikin bahagia di sini. Biar gak sedih sedih terus.

Blissfulxo: makasih makasih! Iya, ini udah aku lanjut sampek darah penghabisan, kook.

Rin Kim .UT: ini konfliknya udah mentok, kak. Gak bisa lebih bagus lagi. Makasih.

Buat orang ketiga, iya, saya cancel saja. Sumpah, buntu.

Tabifangirl: aku emang paling suka nulis bagian junhong ngomong. Cadelnya imut. Belum lagi polos polosnya. Hahaha.

Yamako: aku bingung mau balesnya gimana. Makasih udah mau baca, kak. Kisah mereka semua emang rumit, kak. Soororo sendiri sampek bingung nulisnya gimana.

Reiasia95: buat chanyeol, udah aku kasih baekhyun. Buat jongdae.. Aku gak bisa. Bener bener susah, bikinnya. Kita siksa jongdae dengan cara lain saja, ya?

Kornet sapi: sumpah, aku kaget waktu baca pen namenya. Sohee? Yah, gimana lagi, emang kembarannya.

.5: nah, gak usah konflik lagi. Bener banget, nih. Pusing aku kalo nambah orang ke 3. Mending kita bikin minseok bahagia bersama bebek mesumnya saja!

Dan yang lain lain, makasih banyaaaak! in gak tau kenapa, nama kalian keluarnya kayak gini. maaf yaa..

.

Soororo present

.

Minseok melenguh saat merasakan tempat tidur yang ia tempati bergerak. Juhong. Sedang melompat lompat di tempat tidur.

"Umma. Ilona. Umma. Ilona"junhong membangunkan ummanya. Nadanya di buat buat seolah ia bernyanyi. Minseok tersenyum.

"Sudah bangun, min. Aku baru tahu kau ternyata sering bangun siang, ya?"Goda Jongdae. Minseok cemberut. Sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang suka bangun terlambat. Hanya saja ia sulit tidur. Tangan Jongdae benar benar tidak bisa diam! Sejak kemarin malam ia kembali tidur dengan Jongdae di rumah luhan, dan tangan Jongdae selalu menjalari tubuhnya. Minseok geli!

"Ini juga gara gara kau."Gerutu minseok sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Tidak usah di temani."Potong minseok saat Jongdae akan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Memangnya umma kenapa tidak mau di temani appa? Junhong celalu di temani umma, kalau mandi."Tanya junhong. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Makanya, bilang ke ummamu. Appa juga mau di temani."Ucap Jongdae. Junhong mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian minseok keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe.

"Umma umma. Kenapa umma tidak mau di temani appa mandi? Umma kan celalu menemani junhong mandi?"Tanya junhong. Jongdae tersenyum mesum. Minseok mendelik.

"Karena appamu nakal."Jawab minseok. Entah kemana sifat lemah lembutnya dulu. Akhir akhir ini dia mudah sekali marah.

"Appa nakal? Kenapa? Appa main ail, ya? Umma jadi bacah kalau memandikan appa?"Tanya junhong. Jongdae mati matian menahan tawanya.

"Junhong, appamu sudah besar, sayang. Tidak perlu di temani, apalagi di mandikan."Ucap minseok.

"Tapi appa bilang, appa minta di temani umma mandi. Appa juga takut, umma. Cama cepelti junhong."Jawab junhong. Minseok mendengus.

"Keluar."Usir minseok. Jongdae tidak bergeming. Junhong apalagi. Ia tahu usiran ummanya itu di arahkan pada appanya. "Keluar."Ulang minseok. Jongdae masih tidak bergeming. "Dae, keluarlah!"Seru minseok. Jongdae menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ya tuhan. Wajahmu mesum sekali, dae!"Minseok mengambil baju gantinya lalu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Umma kenapa malah malah?"Tanya junhong saat minseok sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Appamu menyebalkan."Jawab minseok.

"Kan appa hanya diam caja. Menyebalkan kenapa?"Tanya junhong.

"Sudahlah."Minseok keluar dari kamar.

"Noona."Panggil Jonghyung.

"Apa?"Tanya minseok.

"Ikatkan dasiku."Pinta Jonghyun. Minseok mengangguk.

"Ya! Anak kecil! Jangan merebut xiuminKU!"Jongdae memukul kepala Jonghyun. Wajah minseok merona mendengar panggilan Jongdae padanya.

"Aduh, hyung! Aku hanya meminta di ikatkan dasi. Memangnya salah?"Tanya Jonghyun.

"Salah. Kau jadi terlalu dekat dengan xiumin."Jongdae menggeser tubuh Jonghyun agar menjauh.

"Eeh... Bagaimana bisa aku mengikat dasi kalau sejauh ini?"Tanya minseok sambil kembali mendekati Jonghyun. Jongdae mendengus.

"Kenapa kau malah mendekatinya?"Tanya Jongdae.

"Aku mau mengikatkan dasinya, dae. Kau ini. Nah, sudah. Wah, hyun, kau terlihat makin tampan!"Minseok mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Jonghyun tersenyum bangga.

"Kalau aku?"Tanya Jongdae.

"Kau terlihat seperti bebek mesum. Sudah, minggir. Aku mau membantu umma memasak."Minseok mendorong tubuh Jongdae agar memberinya jalan.

"Dasar baozi gendut."Gerutu Jongdae.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu."Sahut minseok dari kejauhan. Jonghyun tertawa keras.

"Sudahlah hyung."Jonghyun menepuk pundak Jongdae. Jongdae melirik adiknya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Bukankah bagus?"Tanya Jonghyun.

"Apanya?"Tanya Jongdae.

"Dia sudah mau berbicara denganmu. Bercanda denganmu. Bahkan dia sudah bertingkah seperti menantu keluarga kita lagi. Membantuku mengikatkan dasi, membantu umma memasak. Membuatkan appa kopi. Bukankah itu artinya dia sudah menerimamu kembali?"Tanya Jonghyun. Senyum Jongdae terkembang.

"Waah, kau memang adikku yang paling pintar!"Jongdae merangkul Jonghyun. Jonghyun tersenyum sambil menengadahkan tangannya. "Apa?"Tanya Jongdae.

"Bayarannya mana?"Tanya Jonghyun.

"Dasar matre."Jongdae mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang lalu ia berikan pada Jonghyun.

"Gomawo hyung!"

.

Kangin dan Jonghyun sudah berangkat sekolah dan bekerja sejak tadi. Jongdae baru saja berangkat dengan membawa junhong. Sekarang minseok sedang berdua dengan leeteuk di ruang tv. Sepertinya minseok masih betah berlama lama di rumah Jongdae. Tapi, tiba tiba ia teringat pamannya. Oh, ia belum memberitahu pamannya kalau ia sudah berbaikan dengan Jongdae.

"umma."pangil minseok.

"ada apa?"tanya leeteuk.

"pamanku…"minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia bingung mau bicara apa.

"pamanmu belum tahu, ya?"tanya leeteuk. Minseok mengangguk. "bagaimana, ya? Aku sendiri juga bingung. Ah, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kau bersama Jongdae ke rumah pamanmu."

"untuk apa?"

"yah, memberitahukan rencana pernikahan kalian."jawab leeteuk.

"eh? Siapa yang mau menikah, umma?"tanya minseok.

"kalian. Cepat atau lambat, kalian akan menikah. Nanti umma mau mempekenalkanmu dengan beberapa teman umma."jawab leeteuk.

Minseok mengrenyitkan alisnya. Apa apaan ini? Ijin dari pamannya saja belum dapat. Bahkan belum tentu pamannya akan mengijinkan minseok bertemu dengan Jongdae lagi setelah ia membawa Jongdae ke rumah.

"tapi umma, kalau ajusshi tidak mengijinkan?"tanya minseok.

"kau pergilah ke siwon dulu. Dia bisa membantumu. Semalam kangin menelfon siwon. Dan dia senang sekali mendengar kau sudah kembali bersama Jongdae."jawab leeteuk. Minseok menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tahu dari mana Jongdae mempunyai sifat yang tidak mudah menyerah itu. "kau cepatlah bersiap. Kita harus menemui teman temanku."minseok mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Minseok tidak segera mengganti bajunya. Ia malah duduk di tempat tidur. Ia berfikir. Apa secepat ini? maksudnya, keluarga Jongdae tiba tiba sebaik ini. keluarga Jongdae banyak sekali berubah. Minseok senang melihatnya. Hanya saja, apa tidak terlalu mudah? Minseok sepertinya masih membutuhkan waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan keluarga Jongdae dan Jongdaenya sendiri, sebelum ia bisa kembali menerima Jongdae menjadi suaminya. Bukan hanya minseok. Tapi semuanya. Keluarga pamannya apa lagi.

"xiu? Kau belum ganti baju? Cepatlah."leeteuk mengambilkan salah satu baju, lalu meyerahkannya pada minseok. Minseok menerimannya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

"xiu, ini teman temanku. Ini jaejoong. Ini junsu."leeteuk memperkenalkan minseok pada kedua temannya. Minseok tersenyum.

"ah, jadi dia xiumin yang kau ceritakan waktu itu? cantik sekali. Pantas Jongdae menunggunya selama itu."ucap jaejoong. Minseok tersenyum.

"kau beruntung sekali mempunyai menantu seperti dia."ucap junsu. Minseok kembali tersenyum. Sepanjang percakapan di dominasi oleh ketiga wanita parih baya tersebut yang saling melempar pujian untuk minseok. Oh, sungguh. Minseok ingin terbang, rasanya.

.

"appa, kita mau ke mana?"tanya junhong.

"Menemui umma dan halmoni mu."Jawab Jongdae sambil terus menyetir. Junhong mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar mobil. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang membantu adiknya yang sedang belajar berjalan.

"Appa, junhong ingin punya adik."Ucap junhong. Jongdae tersenyum. Ia juga mau membuatkan adik untuk junhong. Ya, membuatkan. Jongdae menyeringai.

"Kau bilang saja sendiri pada ummamu."Ucap jongdae. Junhong mengangguk. "Ayo turun."Jongdae menggendong junhong turun dari mobil. "Umma."Panggil jongdae. Seketika keempat yeoja itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Umma!"Pekik junhong. Minseok tersenyum lalu membawa junhong ke gendongannya.

"Anak kalian tampan sekali."Junsu mencubit pipi gembil junhong. Junhong tersenyum lebar.

"Jelas, lihat siapa appanya."Jongdae menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Aku semakin yakin dia putra kangin."Celetuk jaejoong. Sontak yang lain tertawa. Kecuali junhong.

"Umma, kami ke siwon-jusshi dulu, ne?"Pamit jongdae.

.

Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan berbaikan dan memutuskan untuk rujuk."Ucap siwon saat melihat Jongdae dan minseok. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Kami hanya berbaikan ajusshi. Belum tentu kami akan menikah."Jawab minseok.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu! Kita harus menikah. Titik!"Ucap Jongdae. Siwon tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Enak saja! Aku belum tentu bisa menerimamu lagi!"Balas minseok.

"Bukannya kau masih mencintaiku?"Goda Jongdae.

Blush

Wajah minseok memerah. Yah, dia masih mencintai jongdae. Sangat. Apalagi sikap keluarganya yang begitu baik padanya. Ia yakin mereka melakukan itu bukan hanya untuk menarik simpati minseok kembali. Ia juga yakin kalau keluarga jongdae hanya berpura pura, lalu nantinya akan kembali seperti semula. Kalaupun iya, untuk apa mereka melakukan itu?

"Tuhkan."Jongdae melipat tangannya di depan dada. Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Nanti aku bantu bicara dengan yesung hyung."Ucap siwon. "Sekarang?"Tanya siwon. Jongdae mengangguk semangat.

.

Minseok baru turun dari mobilnya saat melihat ryeowook sedang menyiram bunga.

"ajhumma!"panggil minseok. Senyum ryeowook terkembang melihat minseok yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan junhong yang berada di gendongannya.

"almoni!"panggil junhong.

"kalian bersama siapa?"tanya ryeowook.

"belcama appa dan won aboji."jawab junhong.

"appa?"ryeowook mengrenyitkan alisnya. Sesaat kemudian matanya melebar melihat jongdae berjalan ke arahnya.

"ayo masuk dulu. Yesung hyung ada di rumah, kan?"sela siwon saat ryeowook tampak akan marah. Ryeowook mendengus kesal sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"ada apa ini?"tanya yesung saat melihat jongdae datang ke rumahnya.

Siwon sudah duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu. Minseok dan jongdae duduk di kanan kirinya.

"junhong, ayo ikut hyung. Hyung punya game baru."ajak kai. Junhong melompat dari pangkuan minseok lalu berlari menyusul kai ke kamarnya.

"begini, hyung. Semalam kangin menelfonku. Kangin bilang, minseok sudah bersedia memaafkan keluarga mereka dan kembali menjadi menantu mereka."ucap siwon. Yesung mendelik.

"apa?"yesung mempertajam pendengarannya. Oh, mungkin karena faktor usia. Ia salah dengar.

"kami akan rujuk. Dan minseok menyetujuinya."jawab jongdae.

"tidak."tolak yesung tegas. Minseok hanya diam saja. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin rujuk dengan jongdae. Tapi ia tahu yesung tidak akan menyetujuinya. Jadi ia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada siwon dan yesung, yang selama ini ia anggap appanya.

"hyung, mengertilah. Minseok ingin hidup seperti layaknya wanita lain. Memiliki anak dan suami dalam hidupnya. Kau tega melihatnya selama ini kerja banting tulang untuk mengidupi junhong? Kalau ada jongdae, minseok tidak perlu bekerja."ucap siwon.

"kalau memang begitu, biar minseok tinggal di sini. biar aku yang menghidupi mereka."tolak yesung.

"minseok tidak akan mau."jawab siwon.

"kenapa tidak mau? Aku pamannya. Sejak kecil akulah yang membesarkannya. Yang membiayainya. Kenapa harus tidak mau? Dan dia justru menerima dari namja brengsek seperti dia?"tanya yesung dengan nada sarkastik.

"hyung. Kau tahu minseok seperti apa. Dulu kau yang menghidupinya karena dia tidak memiliki siapapun. Kalau ia memiliki jongdae, ia memiliki suami yang membiayai dia. Jadi dia bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi."jawab siwon.

"oh, jadi setelah minseok besar, aku tidak ada gunanya lagi?"tanya yesung.

"bukan begitu. Anggaplah kau appanya. Setiap appa pasti ingin anaknya hidup bahagia dengan namja yang di cintainya. Bukan berarti membuangnya."jawab siwon. Yesung melirik jongdae.

"aku juga ingin minseok hidup bahagia dengan namja yang di cintainya."ucap yesung. "tapi bukan dia."

"hyung. Kau tahu, minseok mencintai jongdae sejak lama."ucap siwon. Yesung menggeleng.

"cari namja lain. Banyak namja lain yang mau denganmu. Mengejarmu malah. Jangan dia."yesung menatap minseok. Minseok memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"bagaimana kalau pilihan yang minseok punya hanya dua. Terus menjanda dan bekerja. Atau menikah dengan jongdae. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada pulang ke rumahmu, atau menikahi namja lain."sahut siwon.

Yesung menghela nafas. Ryeowook sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Jadi, kalian benar benar akan menikah?"Tanya yesung.

"Ne."Jawab jongdae tegas.

"Kau tidak takut di menyakitimu lagi?"Tanya yesung.

"Ajusshi..."

"Seokki sayang, kau benar benar mau kembali pada mereka?"Ryeowook menyela ucapan minseok. "Bukannya apa, ajhumma mengenal leeteuk eonni dengan baik. Ajusshi mu juga mengenal kangin oppa dengan baik. Hanya saja, ajhumma takut."

"Ajhumma tenang saja. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada minseok lagi. Kami janji."Sahut jongdae. Yesung menatap tajam jongdae. Jujur saja, ia masih sakit hati pada jongdae dan keluarganya yang sudah menyianyiakan minseok.

"Sekarang ajusshi tanya. Apa kau benar benar mau menikah dengan jongdae?"Tanya yesung. Minseok menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, ia masih ragu pada jongdae dan keluarganya.

"Sebenarnya..."Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau masih ragu?"Tebak siwon. Minseok mengangguk. Jongdae menghela nafas. Ia tahu keluarga minseok masih trauma. Perlakuan keluarganya memang buruk pada keluarga minseok sejak pernikahan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau aku, minseok dan junhong tinggal bersama di apartementku selama kami menyiapkan pernikahan kami?"Tawar jongdae. Minseok, yesung dan ryeowook melotot terkejut.

"Dan minseok hamil sebelum menikah lagi? Tidak, terimakasih."Tolak yesung tegas.

"Ajusshi, kalaupun minseok hamil sebelum menikah, pada akhirnya kami akan menikah."Jawab jongdae. Minseok menatap jongdae terkejut.

"Jadi, kau memang berniat menghamili minseok sebelum kalian menikah?"Tanya ryeowook.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud menghamili minseok. Kalau memang minseok hamil sebelum kami menikah, aku rasa tidak apa apa. aku hanya ingin minseok, aku dan junhong tinggal bersama."Jawab jongdae.

"Appa! Junhong ingin tinggal belcama appa dan umma!"Sahut junhong tiba tiba sambil berlari menuju ruang tengah, tempat mereka berkumpul. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa junhong kabur dari kai. Namja hitam itu sedang terlelap di kamarnya.

"Junhong..."Minseok memangku junhong.

"Umma, junhong ingin tinggal belcama appa dan umma..."Rengek junhong. Minseok menghela nafas sambil menatap paman bibinya. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Junhong ingin tinggal bersama appa dan umma?"Tanya jongdae sambil mengelus rambut junhong. Junhong mengangguk. "Tapi, haraboji dan halmoni tidak mengijinkan."Ucap jongdae. Yesung melotot. Junhong turun dari pangkuan minseok lalu berjalan mendekati ye-wook.

"Aboji, almoni, junhong ingin tinggal belcama appa dan umma."Rengek junhong sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Oh, baekhyun benar benar berhasil mengajarkan rayuan rayuan mautnya! Yesung dan ryeowook menatap junhong tidak tega. Kalau di pikir, kasihan sekali junhong, sejak baru lahir, ia tidak tinggal bersama appanya. Wajar saat ia bertemu appanya, ia ingin tinggal bersamanya.

"Baiklah."Ucap yesung. Siwon dan jongdae bernafas lega."Tapi, belum tentu kau bisa menikahi minseok. Kau harus meyakinkan kami kalau kau, ahni, kalian benar benar serius. Tidak ada acara tidur bersama minseok. Kalian tidur di kamar terpisah. Kalau kau ingin tidur bersama minseok, harus ada junhong. Tidak boleh berdua saja. Arra!"Jongdae mengangguk mantap.

"Ajusshi yakin?"Tanya minseok. Oh, semua syarat itu.. Sepertinya mustahil kalau minseok bisa menjaga diri agar jongdae tidak melakukan 'itu' padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, seokki?"Tanya ryeowook. Minseok melirik jongdae.

"Err, aku takut. Sepertinya, aku bisa hamil sebelum pernikahan kami terlaksana. Masalahnya, dia..."Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ryeowook dan yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Hamil? Junhong mau punya dongceng?"Tanya junhong.

"Junhong mau cepat punya adik?"Tanya jongdae. Junhong mengangguk mantap.

"Umma, junhong ingin punya dongceng."Rengek junhong. Minseok mendeathglare jongdae. Jongdae hanya nyengir.

"Tidak ada sampai kita turun dari altar. Arra!"Minseok mengingatkan. Jongdae hanya tersenyum. "Jawab, atau tidak sama sekali!"

"Arra."Jawab jongdae sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ya tuhan. Ajusshi, aku rasa, aku tidak bisa benar benar percaya dengan namja menyebalkan ini."Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau itu, aku tidak bisa membantu."ucap siwon. Wajah minseok memelas. Wajah jongdae semakin mesum.

.

"seokki, kau yakin akan tinggal dengan bebek mesum itu? nanti kalau dia melakukan 'itu' lagi padamu, bagaimana?"tanya luhan. Ia sedang membantu minseok mengemasi barang barangnya.

"aku sebenarnya juga khawatir seperti itu, lu. Tapi junhong?"minseok melirik junhong yang sedang kejar kejaran dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol. sebenarnya yang ada chanyeollah yang mengejar junhong. Junhong takut dengan chanyeol. paman gigi besar katanya.

"ah, iya juga. Pasti dia akan merengek padamu kalau ia tidak di ijinkan tinggal dengan appanya."ucap luhan. Minseok mengangguk.

"umma! Tolong! Junhong mau di gigit juci gigi becal!"junhong berlari ke arah minseok. Dia menangis. Oh, junhong benar benar ketakutan rupanya.

"yatuhan chanyeol! jangan menakut nakuti junhong!"luhan menggetok kepala chanyeol dengan robot robotan milik junhong.

"aku ingin menggendongnya noona. Dia lucu sekali."ucap chanyeol.

"junhong mau di gendong chanyeol hyung?"tanya luhan. Junhong menggeleng takut.

"cileo! Nanti junhong di gigit!"jawab junhong. Minseok, luhan dan baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol pundung.

"eonni, nanti aku minta alamat rumah kalian ya? Aku akan sering sering berkunjung nanti."ucap baekhyun. Minseok mengangguk.

"nuna, jangan ajak juci gigi becal, ya? Nanti junhong di gigit."pinta junhong. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tertawa. Aigoo, lucu sekali anak ini.

"lu, nanti aku titip junhong dulu, ne? aku mau menemui pamanku untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahanku."ucap minseok.

"eh? Junhong di tinggal di cini?"tanya junhong sambil menatap chanyeol horror.

"ada baekki dan lulu noona. Nanti kalau chanyeol hyung macam macam, biar di tendang."ucap minseok. Junhong mengangguk mantap.

.

"Kenapa kalian ingin pesta yang meriah, sih?"Tanya yesung sambil memperhatikan katalog yang ada di depannya.

"Ajusshi, aku ingin membuat minseok benar benar merasakan menjadi seorang mempelai. Yang dulu kan, hanya pesta sederhana."Jawab jongdae.

"Ini berlebihan, dae."Ucap yesung.

"Kau harus melihat rencana pernikahan milik luhan dan sehun sebelum mengatakan ini mewah."Elak jongdae.

"Itu pernikahan pertama mereka-"

"Kami juga menikah untuk pertama kali."Potong jongdae. Yesung menghela nafas. Ia mengenal jongdae dan segala kekeras kepalaannya. Sangat persis dengan kangin.

"Terserah kalian saja. Yang penting maknanya."Ucap yesung sambil menutup katalog.

.

"Umma, ini lumah kita?"Tanya junhong. Minseok mengangguk.

"Hanya betiga, dae?"Tanya minseok.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya begitu. Aku pikir, kalau kita tinggal bertiga, saat kita ada masalah, kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama. Tanpa campur tangan appa dan ummaku, atau paman bibimu."Jawab jongdae. Minseok mengangguk. "Ini kamar junhong."Jongdae membukakan satu pintu kamar. Mata junhong melebar melihat isi kamarnya.

"Waah, luac cekali! Banyak mainannya!"Pekik junhong.

"Junhong suka?"Tanya jongdae. Junhong mengangguk.

"Umma! Lihat! Ini cepelti yang di tivi!"Junhong memainkan mobil mobilannya bersama jongdae. Minseok tersenyum saat melihat jongdae yang begitu menyayangi junhong.

"Junhong di sini dulu, ne?"Junhong mengangguk. "Kajja."Jongdae menggandeng tangan minseok.

"Kemana?"Tanya minseok.

"Kamar kita."Jawab jongdae sambil menyeringai. Oh, sepertinya junhong akan mendapat adik dengan cepat.

.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya minseok sambil bercermin. Dia mengenakan gaun putih selutut. Pundaknya terbuka. Modelnya sederhana, tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Jongdae mengangguk sambil menunjukkan kedua jempolnya. Mereka sengaja memilih gaun yang pendek seperti ini. minseok tidak terlalu suka gaun panjang yang membuatnya kesusahan berjalan. Dan jongdae tidak suka minseok memakai gaun panjang yang meutupi tubuh seksinya. Sungguh, kim jongdae.

"Kau cantik sekali, min."Puji jongdae. Wajah minseok memerah. Ryeowook tersenyum melihatnya. "Ajhumma, apa tidak ada yang lebih pendek. Sependek ini, mungkin. Lalu dadanya agak rendah. Mungkin seperti ini."Tanya jongdae. Tangannya membentuk garis sebatas pahanya. Sekitar 20 centi di atas lututnya. Lalu yang lainnya membentuk garis di atas dadanya. Ryeowook menjitak kepala jongdae. Ternyata minseok benar. Jongdae sangat mesum.

"Minseok ke upacara pernikahan, dae. Bukan club malam."Ucap ryeowook. Jongdae memelas.

"Enak saja."Minseok meninju perut jongdae. Jongdae meringis.

"Kan dia cantik kalau seperti itu."Ucap jongdae.

"Semakin pendek semakin cantik, iya, kan?"Tanya ryeowook. Jongdae mengangguk semangat. "Dasar."Cibir ryeowook.

"Waah, seokki! Kau cantik sekali!"Seru luhan tiba tiba.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"Tanya jongdae tidak suka. Sungguh, ia sebal sekali dengan sahabat minseok yang satu ini. cerewet dan kasar. Mereka benar benar tidak pernah akur.

"Aku? Kami sedang memesan gaun pengantin."Jawab luhan sambil menarik sehun.

"Hai."Sapa sehun seraya duduk di samping jongdae.

"Lihat lihat. Cantik, ya?"Tanya luhan pada sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Jawab!"Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sehun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau aku bilang dia cantik, nanti kalian cemburu."Goda sehun. Minseok tertawa mendengarnya. Luhan dan jongdae cemberut. "Aku pikir baju pengantin minseok tidak akan sepanjang ini."

"Memang. Aku sudah meminta yang lebih pendek. Tapi ryeowook ajhumma malah menjitakku."Jawab jongdae. Sehun tertawa.

"Kalian baru memesannya? Aku pikir sudah sejak dulu."Tanya minseok.

"Dia baru bisa sekarang."Jawab luhan sambil menunjuk sehun. Sepertinya ia ngambek.

"Kami baru bisa sekarang."Ralat sehun. "Kemarin aku baru sidang. Luhan masih besok."Lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah. Yang penting kalian sudah bisa ke sini."Lerai minseok sambil duduk di samping sehun.

"Hei, kenapa kau duduk di samping sehun? Duduk sini!"Jongdae menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Minseok menggeleng imut.

"Lihat, bajunya tersingkap seperti ini. Pantas saja dia memilih duduk di sampingku, dae."Sehun menepuk paha minseok yang terlihat karena roknya sedikit naik saat ia duduk. Luhan dan jongdae mendelik. Minseok dan sehun tersenyum usil.

"Ya!"Seru luhan dan jongdae bersamaan sambil menarik pasangan masing masing.

Tbc

Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku beneran gak bisa bikin part buat bikin jongdae cemburu. Mending aku nyiksa jongdae pake yesung aja. Jangan pake namja lain. Aku makin pusing.


	9. Chapter 9

Regret

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

yoho! soororo yang lagi galau di sini.

aku galau banget gara gara kris T.T

kalian juga? iya?

dari kemarin mantengin tl terus. berharap ada kabar baik. tapi isinya sama semua. hhh~

oh iya, buat yang review kemarin:

heeliez. elfpetalz: pengen liat apa? rubah rating, ya? eng.. aku pertimbangin dulu, deh. akunya juga pinginnya gitu.#ketauanmesumnya

reasia95: yesungnya keras, ya? wajarlah, kan dia sayang banget sama baozi. jongdae.. entahlah, aku seneng banget bikin scene waktu jongdae keluar pervertnya. pakai bikini? jongdae pasti senang sekali! hahaha. buat honeymoon, kayaknya gak bakalan sempet aku munculin.

cho. sehyun .5 : n-nc? engg... pingin siih, tapi..

sfsclouds: jitak aja! aku bantuin/?  
aku emang seneng banget nulis bagian pervertnya jongdae. apalagi di gabungin sama polosnya junhong. seneng banget. hahaha. semoga minseok selamat? di chap ini aja dia udah gak selamat. hahaha.

AQuariisBlue: iya, junhong pingin cepet punya dongceng.  
bebeknya mesum banget, ya? hunmin kan sifatnya hampir serupa, pembawaannya kalem. sedangkan si daelu, sama juga, sama sama nyablak. udah gitu daelu juga sama sama gampang kesulut emosinya.

Initial D 0326: LOL? makasih! di ulang ulang, ya? aku juga suka ngulang bacanya. soal yesung, sekali lagi, aku ngelanggar omonganku. pada akhirnya aku nyiksa jongdae pake minseoknya sendiri. tanpa bantuan siapapun. hahaha.

hyona21: maaf. bukannya maksud membuat kamu kedengaran lebih tua. semuanya aku panggil kakak di sini.

exindira: thanks. luhan sama jongdae emang gampang banget buat di godain sama sehun dan minseok. adeknya junhong... tunggu aja.

makasih banyak. makasi makasi. kalian menghiburku dengan review review kalian.

makasi makasi

.

soororo present

regret

"Dae..."Minseok menusuk nusuk punggung jongdae dengan ujung jarinya.

"Ada apa? Kau minta lagi?"Tanya jongdae sambil tersenyum mesum. Minseok menjitak kepala jongdae.

"Aku ingin makan puding jeruk."Rengek minseok. Jongdae melebarkan matanya. Minseok ingin apa?

"Tapi ini kan tengah malam."Jawab jongdae. Wajah minseok memelas. "Besok pagi saja, ne?"Jongdae menggeser tubuhnya mendekati minseok, lalu memeluknya. Minseok menggeleng.

"Sekarang!"Ucap minseok tegas. Jongdae menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."Jongdae bangun dari tempat tidur.

Blush

Wajah minseok memerah. Jongdae hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya. Dia toples.

"Aku seksi, ya?"Jongdae menyadari perubahan rona wajah minseok. Minseok melempar jongdae dengan bantal. Jongdae terkekeh. "Tahu begini, tadi tidak usah aku pakai lagi saja."Goda jongdae seraya berlari ke kamar mandi saat minseok bersiap melemparnya dengan vas bunga.

"Dasar mesum!"Seru minseok. Terdengar suara tawa jongdae dari dalam kamar mandi. Untung saja junhong tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak terusik. Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana jongdae merayu junhong sampai ia bisa meyakinkan junhong untuk tidur sendiri di kamarnya. Yah, dengan tujuan agar ia bisa selalu berdua dengan baozi kesayangannya. Ya, berdua. Kalian tahu apa artinya.

.

Jongdae merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Udara sedang dingin dinginnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. 00.00. yang benar saja! Seharusnya sekarang ia sedang terlelap di balik selimut sambil memeluk baozinya! Atau, kalau tidak, melakukan 'kegiatan rutin'nya bersama baozi! Kenapa sekarang ia malah terjebak di tengah kota seperti ini? Sepertinya besok ia akan sakit. Kedainya ramai sekali beberapa hari ini. Belum lagi ia tadi harus menjemput junhong yang tiba tiba rewel di rumah baekhyun. Tadi sore baekhyun 'menculik' junhong. Junhong bilang, ingin tidur di rumah baekhyun, tapi, tiba tiba ia rewel dan minta pulang. Jongdae yang baru sampai rumah harus kembali keluar untuk menjemput junhong. Dan keluar pada tengah malam akan memperburuk keadaannya.

Drrt drrt

Baozi calling

"yeoboseyo? Ada apa?"tanya jongdae.

"aku ingin ddeokbokki rasa coklat."rengek minseok.

Jegler

Apalagi ini?

"rasa coklat? Mana ada?"jongdae menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"ya sudah, campurkan saja cokelat leleh ke dalam ddeokbokkinya!"seru minseok manja. Jongdae menepuk dahinya. Ya tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini?

"pudingnya?"tanya jongdae.

"tetap belikan! 10 cup kecil! Kau tahu merek kesukaanku, kan? Belikan yang itu! tidak mau yang lain! Jangan pulang kalau belum mendapatkan pesananku!"ucap minseok dengan nada mengancam.

"a…"

"kalau tidak dapat, tidak ada jatah sampai turun dari altar! Aku akan pulang ke rumah ajusshi!"ancam minseok saat jongdae akan membuka suaranya. Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar.

"baiklah, aku carikan."ucap jongdae pasrah seraya menutup telfonnya. Jongdae memandang kosong ke jalan yang ada di depannya. "bagaimana ini?"tanyanya dengan nada frustasi.

Sungguh, jongdae tidak tahu kalau minseok semanja ini! ia juga baru tahu menjaga minseok sangat menyusahkan! Saat ini, jongdae sedang di hadapkan dengan 10 cup puding jeruk. Cup kecil, sih, tapi, yang benar saja, 10! Jongdae ingin lompat dari jendela saja rasanya. Minseok sudah menghabiskan ddeokbokkinya. Ia kekenyangan. Baru satu sendok, pudingnya sudah ia serahkan pada jongdae. Dan menyuruh jongdae menghabiskan semuanya dengan di saksikan oleh minseok sendiri.

"ayo, kurang dua cup lagi. Ini kan puding favoritmu."minseok tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan segelas lagi. Jongdae menatapnya jijik. Memang puding rasa jeruk adalah favoritnya, tapi, tidak seperti ini! "makan."rengek minseok. Jongdae menghela nafas lalu kembali memakan pudingnya sampai habis. Minseok tersenyum lebar.

.

"hoek!"jongdae melenguh saat mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi.

"baozi?"panggil jongdae. Jongdae agak pusing. Pasti karena kurang tidur. Jongdae mendekati kamar mandi. Benar saja, minseok. Dia sedang muntah. Sepertinya karena makanan yang di makan semalam.

"dae…"wajah minseok pucat. Jongdae mendekati minseok lalu mengusap punggungnya. Minseok kembali muntah. Dan keadaan minseok seperti itu membuat jongdae semakin pusing.

"umma."panggil junhong. Sepertinya anak ini terbangun karena suara eommanya. "appa, umma kenapa?"tanya junhong. "umma cakit, ya?"tanyanya lagi. Jongdae mengangguk. Minseok masih muntah.

"sudah?"tanya jongdae. Minseok mengangguk. "kau mandilah. Aku akan mandi di kamar junhong."ucap jongdae. Minseok mengangguk.

"appa, umma kenapa?"tanya junhong. Saat ini ia sedang mandi bersama appanya.

"appa sendiri tidak tahu. Nanti appa akan membawa ummamu ke won haraboji. Kau tinggal di rumah baekki nuna dulu, ne?"

"ah? Baekki nuna? Nanti ketemu juci belgigi becal."junhong menundukkan kepalanya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau masih takut?"tanya jongdae. Junhong menggeleng.

"kemalin junhong di belikan boneka kelinci, appa. Lucu."jawab jongdae.

"lalu, apa masalahnya?"tanya jongdae.

"juci gigi becal cakit, appa."jawab junhong.

"sakit?"junhong mengangguk.

"juci hujan hujanan."jawab junhong.

"ya sudah. Kau temani baekki nuna saja."ucap jongdae. Junhong mengangguk.

.

"kau tidak makan?"tanya jongdae. Minseok masih lemas. Minseok menggeleng. Mati matian ia menahan muntahnya saat junhong merengek minta di suapi.

"umma, aaaa…"junhong membuka mulutnya lebar. Minseok memasukkan sendok makanan ke dalam mulut junhong.

"min, nanti kita ke café pamanmu jam 10, kan?"tanya jongdae. Minseok mengangguk. Kemarin sore, suho menelfonnya untuk menemuinya di café paman minseok pukul 10.

"junhong tinggal di rumah baekki nuna, ne?"ucap minseok. Junhong mengangguk.

"min, setelah dari café pamanmu, kita ke siwon ajusshi, ne? aku khawatir kau kenapa kenapa."ucap jongdae. Minseok mengangguk.

Ddrrt drrt

Baekhyun calling

Minseok mengrenyitkan alisnya. Tumben anak ini menelfon?

"Yeoboseyo, eonni."

"Waeyo baek?"

"Mianhae, nanti aku tidak bisa menjaga junhong. Aku ada acara sepulang sekolah."

"Baiklah, nanti junhong biar tinggal dengan neneknya."

Pip

"Kenapa?"Tanya jongdae.

"Junhong nanti tinggal dengan teukki halmoni saja, ne? Baekki noona tidak bisa menjagamu."Ucap minseok. Junhong mengangguk. "Nanti kita jemput saja junhong setelah bertemu dengan yixing dan suho."

"Kenapa?"Tanya jongdae.

"Won-jusshi kangen pada junhong katanya."Jawab minseok sambil mengutak atik ponselnya.

.

"Ah, seokki, aku benar benar tidak percaya kau menerima lamaran bebek kurus itu!" Luhan mencubit pipi minseok.

"Appo, lu!"Minseok menjauhkan tangan luhan dari kedua pipinya yang merah. "Lagi pula, junhong juga ingin bersama dengan appanya."

"Dasar baozi! Bagaimana kalau mereka berbuat buruk lagi padamu? Lalu, kau di pisahkan dengan junhong."Luhan menakut nakuti. "Aduh! Dasar bebek kurus! Kenapa menjitakku!"Luhan meringis kesakitan saat jongdae menjitak kepalanya.

"Kalau bicara hati hati. Ya tuhan, sehun, kau kenapa bisa betah dengan yeoja rusa kerempeng dan cerewet seperti dia, sih?" Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Minseok dan sehun hanya tersenyum. Sejak dulu luhan dan jongdae memang tidak pernah akur.

"Min mereka berisik sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menikah denganku? Pasti nanti rumah kita damai."Ucap sehun. Minseok menangguk semangat.

"Boleh, mereka memang berisik kalau kita tinggal berdua, pasti rumah kita damai, iya kan?"Jawab minseok semangat. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula kau lebih seksi dari ru-Aaah... Iya, iya... Lepas! Aduh!"Sehun mencoba melepaskan jeweran luhan dari telinganya karena perbincangannya dengan minseok.

"Kau bilang apa?"Tanya luhan. Sehun menggeleng. Minseok terkekeh. Ia melirik jongdae yang sudah mengaktifkan duckfacenya. Tawanya semakin keras.

"Jadi, kalian tahu, kenapa kita di panggil suho dan yixing kemari?"Tanya sehun setelah berhasil menenangkan rusanya. Jongdae dan minseok menggeleng.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di cafe milik yesung. Suho dan yixing meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di sana. Mereka bilang, akan membicarakan hal penting.

"Dasar pasangan aneh. Mereka yang meminta kita berkumpul. Tapi malah mereka yang terlambat."Gerutu luhan.

"Dae, setelah dari won-jusshi nanti kau jangan kembali ke kedai dulu, ne? Kita harus ke butik ryeowook ajhumma, untuk fitting gaun dan jas yang akan kita pakai."Ucap minseok.

"Persiapan kalian, sejauh apa?"Tanya luhan.

"Gaun, sudah di pesan. Gedung sudah di booking, lalu, kue juga sudah. Dekorasi sudah di tentukan. Sekitar, 90 persen. Kalian?"Tanya jongdae.

"Baru 60 persen. Gaun dan undangan baru di pesan."Jawab sehun.

"Aku heran, kalian ini, menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya, kenapa justru lebih meriah?"Tanya luhan.

"Anggap ini pernikahan pertama kami, lu."Jawab jongdae. Minseok mengangguk.

"Lu!"Panggil yixing.

"Dasar unicorn kerempeng! Kau yang menyuruh kami berkumpul, malah kau sendiri yang telat!"Omel luhan.

"Mian. Tiba tiba tadi ada keperluan mendadak."Jawab yixing, suho hanya menggeleng melihat luhan yang cemberut.

"Sudahlah, lu. Kami meminta kalian berkumpul di sini, untuk memberitahukan hal yang menggembirakan."Ucap suho.

"Apa?"Tanya minseok. Suho dan yixing tersenyum sambil berpandangan.

"Kosongkan jadwal pada tanggal 7 mei."Jawab suho. Luhan mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Tulis pada agenda kalian. Tahun ini, 7 mei, pernikahan guardian angel dan healing unicorn."Tambah yixing.

"APA?!"Seru jongminhunhan.

"Kalian akan menikah?"Tanya minseok. Yixing dan suho mengangguk.

"Ya tuhan, xing. Kami juga mau memberitahu soal hal itu!"Sahut luhan.

"Maksud kalian?"Tanya suho.

"Tanggal 21 maret, bakpau dan bebek."Jawab luhan.

"Tanggal 22 april, albino dan rusa."Tambah jongdae.

"APA?!"Sekarang giliran suho dan yixing yang berteriak.

"Kalian..."Yixing menunjuk keempat temannya. "Kau menyebalkan, dae. Bahkan aku baru tahu kau dan minseok sudah berbaikan."Yixing memukul lengan jongdae.

"Haha, mian. Aku hanya tidak mau minseok pergi lagi karena aku menelfonmu."Jawab jongdae. Minseok tersenyum.

"Jadi, kalian ber enam akan memesan baju pengantin di butik yang sama, kan?"Tanya ryeowook sambil mengantarkan minuman untuk suho dan yixing.

"Huh, ajhuma, kenapa jadi promosi, sih?"Gerutu luhan.

"Bukannya kau memesan di tempat ryeowook ajhumma juga?"Tanya minseok. Luhan mengangguk. "Dasar."cibir minseok.

"Kami baru saja dari butik ryeowook ajhumma untuk memilih gaun."Jawab yixing.

"Hah, butikku benar benar kebajiran pesanan."Ryeowook menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah ajhumma juga senang?"Tanya luhan.

"Sangat."Jawab ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar."Gerutu luhan.

Tiba tiba minseok menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya ia akan muntah.

"Seokki, gwenchanayo?"Tanya yixing yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, akhir akhir ini aku sering pusing dan mual."Jawab minseok.

"Dan dia akhir akhir ini makin manja."Tambah jongdae. Yixing memegang tangan kanan minseok lalu mengukur denyut nadinya.

"Sebentar, kau ikut aku."Yixing menarik minseok ke arah toilet.

"Ada apa?"Tanya minseok.

"Coba ini."Yixing menyerahkan sebuah alat.

"Test pack?"Tanya minseok. Yixing mengangguk.

"Coba."Perintah yixing. Minseok hampir saja menolak kalau yixing tidak mendeathglarenya.

"Arra."Jawab minseok sambil masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian minseok keluar dengan muka memerah.

"Apa aku bilang."Ucap yixing setelah melihat dua garis yang muncul di alat yang minseok bawa.

.

"Memangnya, minseok sering mual seperti itu?"Tanya luhan setelah minseok dan yixing pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sering. Terutama saat pagi hari. Aku harus memasak untuk junhong karena minseok lemas."Jawab jongdae. "Belum lagi, selera makan minseok yang agak aneh. Kemarin, dia mencampurkan cokelat leleh ke dalam ddeokbokki."

"Jinjja?"Luhan memasang tampang jijik.

"Dia juga tambah rewel. Aku baru tahu kalau minseok semanja itu. Semalam dia membangunkanku tengah malam hanya untuk membeli puding rasa jeruk 10 gelas kecil. Dan saat aku sudah membelikannya, dia hanya memakannya sesendok dan memintaku memakan seluruhnya. Dan dia harus melihatnya."Tambah jongdae.

"Kalau di pikir pikir, minseok seperti sedang..."

"Kim jongdae! Apa yang kau lakukan pada minseok sampai dia hamil lagi, hah?"Seruan yixing menghentikan ucapan ryeowook.

"Apa? Kau membuat minseok hamil lagi? Dasar bebek kurus!"Seru luhan sambil memukuli jongdae di bantu ryeowook dan yixing.

"Aah, aah, ampun!"Jongdae melindungi dirinya dari pukulan yeoja yoeoja tersebut. Suho, sehun dan minseok terkekeh melihatnya.

"ada apa ini?"tanya yesung saat mendengar suara ribut tibut dari luar.

"ajusshi, bebek ini menyebalkan sekali!"adu luhan. Yesung mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"ada apa?"tanya yesung lagi.

"bukan apa apa, hanya keinginan junhong untuk memiliki adik, sebentar lagi terkabul. Yah, sekitar 9 bulan lagi."jawab suho santai. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 de..

"apa?"seru yesung. "minseok hamil?"tanya yesung dengan nada horror. Jongdae menatap yesung takut takut. bukanya takut apa, ia takut yesung akan menarik minseok untuk kembali tinggal dengannya sampai hari pernikahan tiba.

Minseok mengangguk takut. "sudahlah, ajusshi, junhong juga ingin segera punya adik."suho menepuk pundak yesung. Yesung mendeathglare suho. Suho seketika membeku. Sungguh. Seram sekali.

"lalu ajusshi maunya seperti apa?"tanya sehun.

"minseok tinggal di rumahku sampai hari pernikahan tiba."Jawab yesung.

"junhong tidak akan mau."sahut luhan. "kecuali, jongdae juga tinggal di sana."lanjutnya. jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar.

"baiklah, jongdae tinggal di rumahku."ucap yesung final.

Jegler

Kiamat.

Mau di apakan lagi jongdae setelah ini?

.

"Umma!"Seru junhong saat orangtuanya datang. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat junhong yang sedang di gelitiki oleh eommanya. Leeteuk mengrenyitkan alisnya saat melihat wajah jongdae yang memerah.

"Dae, kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya leeteuk. Jongdae mengangguk. Sejujurnya, kepalanya sangat pening saat ini. "Jinjja?"Leeteuk mendekati jongdae, lalu meletakkan tangannya di dahi jongdae. Panas. Jongdae demam. "Kau demam, dae."

"Eh? Benarkah?"Minseok meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi jongdae. Leeteuk benar. Jongdae demam. "Kalau begitu, biar aku bersama kai saja ke rumah sakitnya, dae. Kau istirahatlah di sini."

"Kalian mau ke rumah sakit?"Tanya leeteuk. Minseok mengangguk. "Kau sakit?"Tanya leeteuk lagi.

"Minseok hamil. Umma."Jawab jongdae.

"Eh? Umma hamil? Junhong mau punya adik?"Tanya junhong dengan nada ceria. Matanya tampak berbinar. Minseok mengangguk. Junhong memekik senang.

"Ya tuhan, dae, cepat sekali. Kalian belum satu bulan tinggal bersama."Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sepertinya jongdae mewarisi bakat mesum dari appanya.

"Hahaha, junhong ingin cepat punya adik, eomma."Jawab jongdae sambil tersenyum. Minseok mendengus kesal. Alasan saja. "Junhong senang, kan?"Tanya jongdae. Junhong mengangguk semangat.

"Dasar."

.

"Keadaan kandunganmu baik, min. Bayinya kuat, sama seperti junhong dulu."Ucap siwon. Minseok mengangguk. "Mana appanya?"Tanya siwon.

"Appa cakit, boji."Jawab junhong.

"Sakit?"

"Appa demam."Jawab junhong. Siwon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ini bukan kehamilan pertamamu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan banyak hal. Lakukan saja sama seperti saat kau mengandung junhong dulu."Ucap siwon. Minseok mengangguk. "Kau tumben ikut?"Tanya siwon pada kai yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan mereka berbicara. "Mau minta obat untuk memutihkan kulit? Aku tidak punya."Goda siwon. Kai mendelik.

"Noona, besok kesini sendiri saja. Jangan mengajakku."Kai ngambek. Junhong dan minseok tertawa melihatnya. Siwon memang suka sekali menggoda kai.

"Arraseo. Ajusshi, aku pulang dulu, ne?"Pamit minseok. Siwon mengangguk.

"Boji, junhong pulang."Junhong memeluk siwon. Siwo balas memeluknya.

"Junhong, mulai sekarang jangan manja lagi sama eommanya. Kan sebentar lagi punya dongsaeng."Pesan siwon. Junhong mengangguk mantap. "Anak pintar."Siwon mengusak rambut junhong.

"Noona, kita jenguk chanyeol dulu, ne?"Pinta kai.

"Chanyeol? Namjachingu baekhyun?"Tanya minseok.

"Sudah tidak lagi, noona."Jawab kai.

"Kemalin baekki nuna pelgi dengan dae-hyung. Tampan, umma."Sahut junhong.

"Dae-hyung?"

"Daehyun. Teman baru kami di kelas. Teman masa kecil baekhyun."Jawab kai.

"Aku pikir mereka akan bertahan lebih lama. Maksudku, aku rasa, cinta baekhyun pada chanyeol terlalu besar. Tidak mungkin semudah itu meninggalkan chanyeol untuk temannya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu."Ucap minseok.

"Daehyun itu cinta pertama baekhyun."Jawab kai.

"Walaupun begitu. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Belum tentu daehyun sebaik waktu baekhyun terakhir bertemu dulu."Minseok mengerutkan alisnya. "Oh iya, chanyeol sakit apa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, noona. Tao bilang, kemarin malam dia bertemu chanyeol, lalu, saat akan mengantarnya pulang, chanyeol pingsan."Jawab kai.

"Kemalin malam junhong beltemu juci gigi becal di lumah baekki nuna. Badan juci gigi becal panac."Ucap junhong.

"Eh? Benarkah?"Junhong mengangguk. "Ah, ini kamarnya."Kai membuka pintu kamar bernomor 27 tersebut. "Hai."Sapanya. Terlihat tao yang sedang menyuapi chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat junhong datang dengan membawa boneka yang di belikannya kemarin.

"juci."junhong naik ke tempat tidur chanyeol. chanyeol menarik junhong agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"bukannya junhong takut pada chanyeol?"tanya taemin.

"sepertinya kemarin chanyeol membelikan junhong boneka ini. makanya junhong tidak takut lagi."jawab minseok sambil memandang junhong yang bermain dengan chanyeol.

"jie, chanyeol tidak mau makan."adu tao. Minseok memandang chanyeol.

"pahit, noona. Perutku sakit sekali."keluh chanyeol. minseok menggeleng.

"ayo makan."minseok menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada chanyeol. chanyeol menatap minseok memelas. Junhong terkikik melihatnya. Minseok menggetuk ngetuk bibir chanyeol dengan sendok. Chanyeol menyerah. Dengan ragu ia membuka mulutnya. Pahit. Chanyeol memasang wajah jijik.

"tidak enak, ya, juci?"tanya junhong saat melihat ekspresi wajah chanyeol. chanyeol mengangguk. "makan caja, juci. Nanti eomma malah."ucap junhong. Chanyeol mengangguk. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras, chanyeol memakan setengah dari bubur itu.

"ayo makan lagi."paksa minseok.

.

"Dae..."Rengek minseok. Tadi minseok merengek ingin ikut jongdae ke kedainya. Dan sekarang minseok sudah merengek lagi.

"Apa?"Tanya jongdae sambil terus menyetir.

"Aku ingin makan bakpau."Rengek minseok lagi. Jongdae tersenyum. Setidaknya kali ini minseok tidak akan menyulitkannya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin rasa apa, heum?"Tanya jongdae.

"Jeruk."Jawab minseok.

Jegler

Mana ada bakpau rasa jeruk?

"Jeruk?"Tanya jongdae. Minseok mengangguk. "Kenapa harus jeruk? Kenapa tidak yang lain? Ayam, misalnya."Minseok menggeleng. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku maunya jeruuk~"rengek minseok. Jongdae menghela nafas. Mungkin karena dulu minseok tidak manja, ia baru mengeluarkannya sekarang.

"Ya sudah, nanti kit..."

"Sekarang!"Potong minseok. Jongdae menghela nafasnya.

"Arra."

.

"Min, tidak ada."Ucap jongdae. Ini adalah penjual bakpau ke 15 yang mereka datangi. Dan sama sekali tidak ada bakpau rasa jeruk. Mata minseok berkaca kaca. Jongdae menghela nafas. "Kita ke jae-jhumma saja. Dia bisa membuatkanmu bakpaunya."Ucap jongdae. Minseok mengangguk semangat.

Jongdae memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. "Ayo turun."Ajak jongdae. Minseok mengikuti langkah jongdae.

Ting tong

"Dae, masuklah."Jaejoong membukakan pintu untuk jongdae dan minseok. "Kau ini, mengagetkanku saja."Ucap jaejoong. Minseok hanya nyengir. "Rasa jeruk, kan?"Tanya jaejoong. Minseok mengangguk. "Kalian tunggu sebentar, tadi aku sudah membuatkannya."Ucap jaejoong seraya masuk ke dapurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar dengan sebuah kotak.

"Ini bakpau?"Tanya minseok saat jaejoong menyerahkan kotaknya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ajhumma, terimakasih, kami jadi merepotkan."Ucap jongdae. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memenuhi pesanan aneh aneh seperti ini."Jawab jaejoong. Minseok tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu, ajhumma."Pamit jongdae. Jaejoong mengantarkan keduanya sampai gerbang rumahnya.

.

"Min."Panggil jongdae. Minseok masih asik dengan bakpaunya.

"Apha?"Tanya minseok dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu."

"Haah. Apa?"Tanya minseok lagi, seraya kembali menggigit bakpaunya.

"Ponselmu berdering sejak tadi."Jawab jongdae.

"Jhinjjha?"Mulut minseok benar benar penuh.

Ddrrt drrt

Lu-deer calling

"Yheobhoshewo? Adhwa aphwa?"Tanya minseok dengan mulut penuh.

"Sungguh. Min, telan dulu."Jongdae mengingatkan. Minseok menelan bakpaunya dengan susah payah.

"Yeoboseyo, lu. Ada apa?"Tanya minseok. Luhan tidak menjawab. "Lu?"Panggil minseok lagi.

"Hiks baozi..."Terdengar isakan dari seberang. Sepertinya rusa betina ini sedang menangis.

"Hei, ada apa?"Tanya minseok.

"Hiks hiks. Baozi..."Rengek luhan lagi.

"Hah, kau di mana?"Tanya minseok. Tidak akan selesai kalau seperti ini.

"Cafe."Jawab luhan.

"Cafe mana?"Tanya minseok.

"Cafe..."Jawab luhan sambil merengek. Minseok mendengus. Menenangkan rusa betina membutuhkan kesabaran dan pengalaman. Dan minseok adalah orang yang sangat berpengalaman.

"Temui aku di rumahmu."Jawab minseok seraya menutup telfonnya. "Antarkan aku ke kandang rusa. Rusanya sedang menangis."Ucap minseok. Jongdae terkekeh.

.

"Eonni?"Baekhyun mengrenyitkan alisnya saat melihat minseok tiba tiba datang ke rumahnya.

"Rusanya mana?"Tanya minseok. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Lu-eonni belum datang."Jawab baekhyun. "Eonni mau mi-"

Brak

"OH SEHUN BRENGSEK!"Seru luhan tiba tiba datang. Baekhyun dan minseok hanya memandang luhan dengan tatapan terkejut. Ada apa lagi anak ini?

.

tbc.

apa di sini jongdae masih mesum?

apa semesum itu?

oh iya, bagaimana kalau chap depan, sekaligus chap terakhir, aku naikin ratingnya?

heum?

bagaimana?*naik turunin alis

tinggalin jawaban kalian di review, nee?


End file.
